Just Another Summer
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Sequel to Gonna Have a Good Time Again. The families meet up again for another road trip adventure. But once again, trouble arises for everyone as past enemies come together for revenge. It'll take everyone working together, and it looks like the kids have to save their parents this time.
1. Prologue

**Happy May my friends! It's time for another new Fat Albert story! Hooray! Originally, I was going to save this for June, but I'm going to be working as a camp counselor from then until August, so I won't be around for that time. So, I've decided that I'm gonna post this so that you'll get a taste, and hopefully work on it whenever I can, for you to enjoy until I make my return.**

**Anyways, this is a sequel to Gonna Have a Good Time Again. If you haven't read that one, I suggest you do before reading this, so you'll understand what happens here. Everyone's gonna get back together for another fun vacation. But of course, trouble will come for them, as enemies from the past come back for revenge. It's gonna take everyone to defeat them again. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. They belong to Bill Cosby/Filmation. I do own my OC's.**

Prologue

It had been a year since the reunion of the Junkyard Gang. After nearly thirty years of not seeing each other, the gang finally got together for a fun summer. A lot of them had lost contact with one another for a while.

But it took the determination of one of the boys to bring the gang back together.

When he reunited with his friends, he was shocked to see how some of them had ended up. One was a cashier at a gas station and his brother was a deadbeat living with him. One was a basketball coach raising his only son alone. One was a store owner and the other an ironic speech teacher. One was unemployed and had a bad falling out with another, who became a pimp.

Of course, things happened, including fights, their kids interacting, pasts being brought up, doing old things. And the most major thing, saving the kids from the wrath of a child slave owner. It took everyone, the kids included, working together to stop the bad guys and save the day.

And since then, the kids were now the best of friends. Friendships from the past were repaired, and the gang once again kept in contact despite living in different states now.

Now it was a year later, and everyone was preparing to meet up again for a grand summer road trip.

But of course, just like the previous year... this trip wouldn't be complete without something happening.

Only this time... it's gonna be more than what they bargained for.

**So, we got a little summary of what happened in the previous story. And yeah, the gang is gonna get more than what they ask for when they start this new road trip. Next is the first official chapter, which will reintroduce the characters, and what they're up to. I'll see you guys over there! And don't forget to review this prologue! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Family Time

**And here we are! Chapter 1 of JAS. Time to catch up with the gang and their families a year after the events of GHATGA. Let's see how things are! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 1: Family Time

North Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

It was nearing the beginning of June, and the schools in North Philly got out early for summer this year, as did most schools around that area. But for Albert Robertson, he was quite okay with that.

Because it would give him much more time to spend with his family, and plan the road trip they were taking very soon.

And for his son Theo, it would give him much more to practice skateboarding.

The now eleven-year-old had recently gotten into sports and wanted to try out skateboarding. Right now, he and his family were at the skate park, watching him do tricks and such. Well... what he knew so far.

At the beginning of the year, the Robertsons welcomed their newest member of the family, baby Jamal. The four-month-old, as usual, sat content in his mother's arms as she sat at a bench with six-year-old Sondra.

"Hey, hey, hey. Not bad, son!" Albert called as Theo attempted a flip.

"Thanks, Dad." The preteen called, "I'm getting better! Dig this!"

He then skated over to a railing, before attempted to grind on it... with little to no success as he ended up tripping falling down the stairs, bumping his behind against the steps as he did so. Thankfully, since he wore protective gear, he didn't seriously hurt himself, but that didn't mean his bottom wasn't sore.

Albert hurried to his son's side, "I guess you need a little more work on that." He chuckled.

"Yeah. But I gotta get it down in time for the trip. I wanna show the guys what a great skater I am, and..." Theo blushed a bit when he added this, "I wanna impress Alya with some sweet tricks..."

Albert smiled at his son's admiration for Rudy's daughter, "You really like her, don't you?"

"Well, we're friends. Just friends. The best of friends really... and I just want her to like me."

"You know, you don't have to impress her to get her to like you.. you already impressed her by saving her life last year."

Theo nodded, "Yeah. But that was a serious situation then. I wanna do something that doesn't involve us getting killed in some way."

"I understand. Just be careful... now, how about we head home, and we can come back tomorrow. We still gotta prepare for the road trip, and everyone is coming to meet up at the house."

"Well, okay..."

To be perfectly honest, Albert felt that Theo was putting too much pressure on himself. He's seen how he feels towards Alya and wants to do things to make her happy... even though he's already done that in a way. He had to make to keep an eye on his son, especially during the vacation.

Providence, Rhode Island

"This is a basketball, Jan. You shoot it in the hoop up there. Maybe one day, you'll get to do it when you're older."

Thirteen-year-old Harry was currently teaching baby Jan the ways of basketball. He wasn't at a court today, but sitting in the living room with his little 'cousin'. Jan herself was now six months old, and sitting in a baby rocket, watching Harry with joy as he showed her his prized possession.

At the same time, Harold, his father, Jan's parents, Bucky and Sasha, and Mushmouth were all sitting in the kitchen. Harold was on the phone, but hung up after a few minutes, "Okay. The RV is finally available. I should be able to get it within this week..." He said.

"Cool. It was nice of you to offer to rent us a ride again this year." Bucky smiled.

"Yeahb. Itb wasb niceb." Mush added.

The tall man chuckled, "Hey, it was nothing. It's the least I can do for the gang. Besides, I've been getting some nice hefty sums in my paycheck for the school year, and I'd like to put it to good use."

Sasha was currently watching Harry play with Jan, and she smiled, "Oh, Harold. Your son is so kind and gentle with Jan. He would make a good big brother..."

"Have you and Violet been getting on okay?" Bucky asked.

Harold sighed a little, "It was going okay for a while... but then we decided that we're better off as friends. To be honest, it's kind off on again off again. It's just been hard trying to find another girl in my life... none of them can replace Belinda... I still have love for her, even though she's gone..."

Mush put a hand on his friend's shoulder for comfort and support.

"Well, even if you don't find that special someone, you're doing a great job raising Harry on your own." Sasha added, "He may not have a mama', but he had a papa', that's all that matters."

"I guess you're right..." Harold looked over at his son, "Well... I guess I should go over to see the RV while I can."

"I'llb gob withb youb." Mush offered.

"Thanks..."

Harry walked into the kitchen, holding Jan, "Dad, when are we leaving for North Philly again?" He asked.

"Friday afternoon, buddy. We're gonna spend the night at Theo's before we head on our trip." Harold replied, "I'm gonna head on to the bus garage to check out our RV."

"Cool! I can't wait!"

New Haven, Connecticut

Cami smiled as she heard her four-year-old twin boys laughter as they rode on their uncle's back in the living. Russell was visiting today, but to Cami, it felt like he was back to living with her, Bill, and the boys again.

Actually, Russell had cleaned up nicely since moving out. He was no longer a deadbeat, and had a nice steady job at Bucky's store, now living in Providence. Unfortunately for her, the things that didn't change was the foul mouth and drinking habit. The only good thing about that was he didn't do it in front of the twins so much.

For Cami herself, she was in the bathroom, staring at the pregnancy test on the sink. For the past few months, she and Bill were trying for another child. After the miracles that were Elvin and Nelson, they hoped to have at least one more. They suffered years of stillbirths, miscarriages, and false alarms that all they asked was for one last child.

After a few minutes, the test finished. Cami looked upon it, only for her heart to sink when the words 'Not Pregnant' showed up.

"Another hope dashed."

The woman walked out of the bathroom, just to see Bill walk through the front door, "Good evening, family." he greeted, ruffling up his son's hairs, giving Russell a high five, and Cami a kiss on the cheek. When he saw the look on her face, he frowned, "It was negative again?"

All she did was nod. Bill gave her a hug, "We'll get there... someday..."

Russell also noticed and got up, setting the twins gently on the floor, "Maybe the problem isn't Cami. Maybe you just have weak sperm, bro..." He joked, earning a glare from the Cosby couple.

"Rus, please. Not in front of the boys..." Bill blushed.

"Relax, they don't know shit about that stuff yet."

"And they don't need to know at this age if you keep bringing it up..." Cami sneered, before turning her attention back to her husband, "So, how was work today?"

Bill smiled, "Tiring, but good. Three surgeries and almost no lunch break, you?"

"The store is really killing me this week..."

"Well, at least we'll both have some time to relax once we get on that road trip. Can't wait to see Fat Albert and the rest of the cats again. It's been a while, you know..."

"It's only been a few months."

"I know, but still..."

Elvin and Nelson overheard, and got excited, "Yay! Road trip! Road trip!" They cheered in unison.

The couple and Russell laughed. They were excited as well.

Newark, New Jersey

"To the left, Fuchsia! To the left!"

"I'm trying!"

The Parker sisters were currently playing a video game on a console. Donald had gotten it as a gift for them from the money he received for being Rudy's janitor (which was surprisingly a well-paying job). And currently, the game the girls were playing was getting increasingly difficult, and they eventually got a game over.

"Aw man..." Seven-year-old Fuchsia pouted.

"I told you to keep going left..." Twelve-year-old April shook her head.

Donald, who was watching them from the couch, laughed, "Well, that Brown Hornet game gets pretty tricky near the tenth level. Nearly took me a week b-before I could beat it..."

"Yeah, and you spent most of that week cursing at the TV," Leia smirked from the kitchen.

"Well, the game was pissing me off."

The girls giggled, "Well, I can't wait to see the others, and then we can play the Brown Hornet game together." April said, "The guys will be lucky if they can beat level ten."

"Yeah, really lucky," Fuchsia added.

Donald smiled, "Yeah, that reminds me. Albert called and said that we can come on Friday, and then Saturday in when we'll leave on the trip."

"Cool! That's a few days from now." April beamed, "I gotta remember to finish packing."

"Me too!" Fuchsia added as she and her sister left to go to their room.

As soon as they were out of sight, Leia finished up in the kitchen, and sat next to her husband on the couch, "So how are things for you and Rudy? Getting along better?" She asked.

The dimwitted man nodded, "Yeah. It's still a little slow, but we've been getting better. But today was weird. Rudy seemed a little grumpy today like he was pissed about something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I asked if he was good and he said yeah, but I dunno..."

"It's probably nothing major..."

"Yeah..."

New York City

Eleven-year-old Alya skipped happily into the kitchen, where her parents were preparing a nice family dinner. She smiled to see them working together, "Hi!" She greeted.

"Hi, princess..." Rudy greeted back.

"How're you doing, baby?" Danielle smiled.

"Great! And excited about the road trip! When are we leaving again?"

"This Friday I think. We're gonna spend the night with your friends, and start on the trip Saturday." Rudy answered for her.

Danielle giggled as she snuggled up against her fiance', "I for one am excited as well. So much is going on this summer. The road trip... our wedding... our second child in August..."

Rudy smirked at her, "Yes... a lot to look forward to."

Alya squealed, "Yeah! We're gonna be one big happy family again! Oh, let me go get something I made! Be right back!"

With that, the girl left the kitchen and upstairs. As soon as she was gone, Rudy and Danielle's smiles disappeared as they glared at one another. Danielle shoved Rudy away from her as she went back to mixing a bowl, "One big happy family... " She scoffed, "I can barely crack a smile when I'm with _you_..."

Rudy snorted, "Really now? Looking at you makes me lose my appetite..." He snarked, cutting a potato, "You know. I thought things would be better now that you're back. But really, it somehow got _worse_... starting with you getting knocked up!"

Danielle frowned as she looked down at her swollen belly. Since she had moved back in the Davis household, she and Rudy had been trying to make things right, but little to no progress was being made. Rudy was still upset about what happened years ago when Alya was a baby, and Danielle was angry that she was denied a chance to see her daughter.

Not to mention all the stress they've been dealing with these past few months. Raising Alya, managing the record business, planning the wedding, and now... this unexpected pregnancy...

"Well, if you didn't want me to get pregnant, you should've worn a condom." Was her reply.

"I thought you were on the pill!"

"I guess it failed this time..."

By that time, Alya had come back downstairs with a vase of flowers, "Here you go! Flowers for the table."

Both adults once again put on smiles for their daughter as Rudy said, "Those are lovely, baby girl. Just put them on the table in the dining room, will you?"

"And while you're at it, go pick some apples from the tree to add to dinner," Danielle added sweetly.

"Okay!"

Again, the preteen left. And once again, her parents glared at each other as soon as she was out of sight, "I don't see why me being pregnant is such a problem to you." Danielle frowned, "Alya turned out great, didn't she?"

"Only because _I _raised her!" Rudy shot back, "And you weren't here high off your ass and trying to _drop her out the fucking window_! You think I wanna repeat that with this second kid?!"

Danielle sneered, "I've changed since then, Rudy! I'm not gonna dangle this new baby out the window! I'm sober now! Now I've got a chance to be there for my baby, since you forbade that chance for one... two... three... four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ten fucking years!"

"Well forgive me if I have a hard time believing you after you tried to murder our daughter! I have yet to see you do anything mother worthy!"

"That's because you're in the damn studio all the time! You say you raised Alya, but it seemed more like you were busy fucking those hoes all the time! Just like you're-"

Before Danielle finished her sentence, Alya came back with a basket of apples, "You're... you're the most handsome man I've ever met." She said to Rudy, who smiled, "And you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I'm so glad I'm marrying you..."

"And I'm so glad to be marrying _you_..."

Alya sighed, "Aw. That's so cute." She then hurried over to her parents as they shared a family hug. But while Alya was smiling... Rudy and Danielle continued giving each other death glares...

**Well. All the families are having a good time... except for Rudy and Danielle, who still have some issues with each other, but they try to look happy in front of Alya, and as it turns out, Danielle's pregnancy was unexpected and unplanned, which makes things most complicated. Alya thinks they're in love... but... well, it's complicated. Next chapter will be a shift away from the gang, as we'll get an introduction to our main villains. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2: Enter the Villains

**Hello, my friends! Here is Chapter 2 of JAS. This is where we'll get introduced to our main villains. This will be a rather short chapter since the bad guys won't be in action until much later in the story I'll try not to spoil too much of whom they are, but you'll get the identity of one of them at least. And we'll see who the others are later. Though, if you've seen the old Fat Albert show or read my other stories, you might already recognize them by their dialogue. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 2: Enter the Villains

While a few families were planning to have the vacation of a lifetime... a few certain people were busy planning their demises at the same time.

On a dark Thursday night, all was quiet... all seemed quiet at least. If only the people in the area were aware of the suspicious activity that was going on in a nearby abandoned warehouse.

Three men walked down an alleyway. It was slightly windy, as one of the men kept a tight grip on his red cap. Looking around, he made his way to the warehouse, walked in, and stood before a man sitting at a table, illuminated by a single lamp.

"So, have you recruited...?" He asked.

"I have... two dudes from North Philly are here..." The recruiter nodded, gesturing over to the other two men.

"Perfect. More members..." The leader turned to one of them, "So tell me, what do you hope to accomplish?"

"To get back at those who ruined my plans." Said one of the men.

"And to destroy one dumb loser who stole my girl away from me..." Said the other.

"And I need to destroy some chumps for denying me and my pals a victory..." Said the recruiter.

The leader chuckled sinisterly, "I see. Well, lucky for us, we all have a grudge against the same kind of people. You see, I was screwed over by one of those people, so I tried to take what he loved most away from him. And well, as a result, I was caught. But I was able to escape from that prison hell, thanks to this guy..."

Another man came into view, much older than the others as he spoke, "I've known these... fools for a long time now. And they had me put away too. But now that I'm free, I want to crush those boys like I should've done long ago..."

The leader smirked, "Perfect! And we have one more to join us..."

Again, one more man stepped into the light, "One of those fools put a stop to my business, so I don't mind sending him to oblivion... I'm willing to work with you, Mr. Sauls. No matter what it takes."

"Heh, heh... please... call me Reagan... together, we'll make those fools pay for what they've done..."

Reagan stood up, and threw a knife at a nearby picture, "And you, Rudolph Davis, will pay for taking everything away from me! We'll see who's on top once I've taken everything away from YOU..."

**That's right, Reagan from GHATGA is back. And this time, he's leading a group of other guys who have a grudge against the Junkyard Gang for different reasons. Once we're fully introduced to the others, you'll see why. Next chapter, we'll shift back to the good guys reuniting again for the road trip, and trust me, it'll be much longer than this chapter. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunited and it Feels So Good

**Hi, dudes! Time for another chapter of JAS. We're shifting the focus back on the Junkyard Gang and their families, as today is the day where they all meet up for the road trip. Let's enjoy some nice moments!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 3: Reunited And It Feels So Good

"Jamal, give me my sock!"

Theo was busy in the living room, playing tug of war with his little brother, who had a strong grip on one of his socks. The baby had been chewing on it for the past half hour while sitting in his boppy pillow on the couch, and Theo was ready to have it back.

"C'mon, man. I need my sock. Give it here!" The preteen tugged as hard as he could, but Jamal just wasn't letting go, laughing at his big brother's efforts, much to his frustration, "It ain't funny!"

But the baby just continued to laugh.

"Mom! Can you come get your Hercules baby? He won't let go of my sock!" Theo called.

"Just let him play, baby. He'll get tired of it eventually..." Was Trina's response from the kitchen.

The boy sighed as he gave up, allowing his brother to resume chewing on the sock. He got up and walked into the kitchen, where his mother was washing dishes, and Sondra was wiping down the table. Feeling like he had to help, he went ahead and grabbed a broom, and began sweeping. The whole family had been in a frenzy today actually.

It was finally Friday, meaning that the others would be arriving any time now and spending the night here. So they worked to get everything neat, cleaned, and perfect for their guests.

"What time is everyone gonna be coming, Mom?" Theo asked.

"Anytime now.." Trina replied, "Harold said this afternoon, but hopefully they get here just in time for dinner. I'm cooking for over twenty after all. I had to push both tables together in order to fit everyone in the dining room, you know."

"I'm so excited." Sondra beamed, "I get to see Fuchsia again."

"And I get to see Harry again," Theo added.

"Not to mention you get to see Alya again.."

The preteen blushed deeply as he glared at his sister. Trina shook her head with a smile as she put away dishes and plates. At the same time, she heard the front door open, as Albert came in from work, "Hey, hey, hey. How was your day?" he asked.

"Tiring, trying to get this house situated before everyone gets here.." His wife answered.

"I see. Well, Harold called, and said that they're about ten minutes away."

Theo and Sondra were excited to hear that, "And since you're here Al, why don't you make yourself useful and set the table for dinner?"

"Will do, honey. After that, I can prepare the guest rooms and such."

"The kids already did that. We pretty much finished everything while you were at work."

Albert chuckled, "Hey, hey, hey. That's the way.."

Suddenly, a loud cry was heard from the living room. Jamal was getting fussy. Trina rushed to tend to her youngest child, just as Albert grabbed some plates and walked into the dining room. Food was already on the table. Trina had whipped up some mash potatoes, spaghetti, salad, chicken, turkey, ham, corn, and for dessert, sweet potato pie, pumpkin pie, and a red velvet cake.

The large man had to admit, his wife was one of the best cooks in town. Well, after learning from working at a restaurant for seven years so far, she had the experience for a while.

As he set the table, he heard something outside. Smiling, he quickly finished putting the plates in place as he walked out to look out the kitchen window, and sure enough, the RV was sitting outside the house.

"Hey, hey, hey! They're here!"

Theo and Sondra were beyond excited as they made their way out the front door to greet their friends. The front door of the RV opened, revealing the driver to be Harold, "Hey, kids! Good to see ya!" He greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Simmons." Theo greeted back.

Harry soon walked out of the RV, "Hey! Theo!"

"Harry!"

"Dude!" The two boys did a special handshake they came up with for a few months now. Harold walked passed them after turning off the RV, as he made his way to Albert and Trina, who was holding Jamal. "I hope we're not too late."

"Nope. Just in time for dinner." Trina asked.

"Hope the ride was smooth," Albert added.

"Like butter.."

April and Fuchsia were next to walk out of the RV, followed by Mush, much to Theo and Sondra's surprise, "Hey, gals. You rode with Harry and his dad?" Theo asked as Sondra went to hug Fuchsia and vise versa.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Everyone is here."

"Harry's dad decided to come pick all of us up on the way here. Much better than for my Dad to drive."

Speaking of, Donald and Leia walked out, "See, Don. It wasn't so bad..." Leia assured her husband.

"For you, it wasn't. It felt like we were hitting rocks every few minutes..." Donald replied, holding his head.

After them, Bucky and Sasha walked out, with Bucky carrying Jan in her car seat, "We finally made it, after such a long time..." He sighed, walking towards the house.

"Look, Jamal. Your little girlfriend is back..." Trina teased as she bounced her son in her arms. Sasha giggled as she pulled Jan out so that she could see Jamal.

"Say 'hola' to Jamal, mija..." She said.

Jan smiled in response as she waved her arms around, making the adults laugh, and making Jamal smile.

The Cosby family walked out next, as Cami set the twins down so that they could run up to Theo and Sondra for a hug, "Theo! Sondra!" Elvin cheered.

"We missed you!" Nelson added.

Sondra smiled as she returned the hug, "Aw! We missed you too."

After that, the twins went up to Albert and Trina to do the same. As they did, Theo looked back at the RV, as the next person walked out. It was Alya... but she looked a little different. While she kept the magenta cardigan and pink blouse, she had a brand new skirt worn over dark purple leggings, and her hair was in a whole new style; a braid going across her head as if it were a crown, held and decorated with a bright orange ribbon with bows on either side, accompanied with two hanging braids, and the rest of her hair in waves down her back.

To put it shortly, Alya looked even more stunning than before to Theo.

As for the girl herself, she smiled as she walked towards her friend, "Hi, Theo... long time, no see..." She greeted.

"Huh.. oh yeah. Hi." He was nearly distracted but gained in composure and focus.

"Are you ready for the road trip?"

"I sure am."

Of course, after Alya, her parents walked out, hand in hand, as they made their way towards the house. Albert and Trina were glad to see them, especially with Danielle's much bigger belly, "I see you're looking more noticeable now. You excited?" Trina asked.

Danielle smiled, "We sure are. Just as we're excited about the wedding."

"Of course. That will be the grand finale of our road trip." Albert said.

Rudy chuckled, "Right on. I'm looking forward to spending time with you dudes, as well as my... _lovely _future wife... and beautiful daughter." He gave his fiancee' a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, come on inside. Dinner is ready, and we have a lot to offer."

The couple walked in, keeping smiles on their faces, but as soon as they were in the house, they frowned as Danielle snatched her hand away from Rudy. And he just sneered in response.

"C'mon, kids! Come inside for dinner. I'm sure you're all hungry after a long ride." Trina called.

With that, the kids walked into the house and joined their respective parents in the dining room. Of course, the guests were amazed at what was at the table. Of course, once everyone was settled, they had to say grace. And after that, they began to chow down.

"So, what's on the map for this year?" Bill asked.

"We're gonna go down instead of up this time." Albert explained, "To Baltimore, Richmond, Charlotte, Atlanta, those places. We're also gonna head a little east as well. Maybe even make it to California."

Trina smiled, "I dunno if we'll make it that far. But what I do know, is that our final stop will be back in New York, to get ready for Rudy and Danielle's wedding."

Said couple both frowned when that was mentioned, but said nothing as Albert turned to them, "So, how is everything going? You got everything set?"

"Yeah. Got the flowers, performers, reception, everything is set for Times Square of course..." Rudy answered, "Even set it up for the kids to be part of the main ceremony."

"Aw. I know the girls will be the cutest flower girls." Trina sighed at the thought.

"And the twins are the ring bearers, right?" Cami asked.

Danielle nodded, "They are. We decided for that to work, the twins will hold a pillow each with one of the rings on each pillow. Make things a little easier and fair for both of them."

"Aw. Won't that be adorable, Bill? Seeing the boys walk down the aisle together." Cami said to her husband.

"It sure will be." He said as he adjusted his glasses (which he didn't really need, but wore to look professional since he was a doctor now).

As for the kids, they were involved in their own little conversation, expressing their excitement for the road trip, "My folks really planned out this trip to be the best." Theo said, "We're gonna go to Atlanta and have fun. We didn't make it there last year."

"I've been to Atlanta before." Alya mentioned, "My Dad once brought me there when he came to interview some women for his business... his old business, I mean."

"So how is having your Mom back like?" Harry asked.

The girl smiled, "It's been so awesome! I love seeing my Mom and Dad so happy. They're always hugging, kissing, and telling each other how much they love each other. It's so nice to see them getting along."

"Really? They haven't fought or anything?" April asked.

"No.. I don't think so, at least."

"Well, we don't need to worry about that. Let's talk about all the fun stuff we can do." Theo said "Like seeing all the Washington stuff. Visiting museums and cool places. So much to do."

"Yeah!" Sondra added, "Daddy says that we're gonna visit the Marbles Kids Museum in Raleigh, North Carolina. I've always wanted to go there."

That got Fuchsia interested, "Is it fun?"

"Yeah! It should be! I've seen pictures."

"Well, I'm looking forward to heading to Atlanta, that's where all the cool stuff is." Theo added, "The Georgia Aquarium, Coca Cola place, all the arenas, and stuff. The Georgia Dome... if they didn't blow it up."

Harry nodded, "I wish I could've visited the Georgia Dome too. It always looked so cool."

The kids couldn't get enough of talking about what they wanted to do. And frankly, neither could their parents, "I can't wait to see my family back in Raleigh..." Trina said, "It's been a while. And everyone hasn't met Jamal yet."

"And we have to visit Charlotte and Fort Mills!" Leia added, "I've always wanted to take the girls to Carowinds."

"But aren't we already going to one amusement park?" Bucky asked, "Busch Gardens?"

"Who says we can't go to more than one? More fun for us and the kids." Harold replied, "By the way, you should add Cedar Point to the map. That's the best amusement park in the world."

Rudy nodded, "The roller coaster capital. I've been there a few times before."

Albert chuckled, "We know, Rudy. You've always told us about your trips there. Even the one where the whole gang went for our senior trip."

"And you wouldn't stop bragging about how 'brave' you were riding Gemini..." Russell snarked, "Even though we all know you screamed like a girl the whole time."

Rudy glared at him, "That was a scream of excitement, not a scream of fear, shrimp."

Danielle couldn't help but snicker, to which Rudy sneered at her for a moment, before looking away, "Anyways, Gemini wasn't that scary..."

"Really? These on ride pics say otherwise." Bill pulled out his phone and showed everyone pictures that he uploaded from Maywood School's senior trip to Cedar Point in the 80s. One of pics was of the older boys on Gemini, with Rudy looking absolutely terrified. Everyone laughed at that, while Rudy blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah! You were all, 'OH GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME! GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY RIDE! HELP!'" Donald imitated in his best impression of his best friend, making Rudy growl at him.

"Don't start, Donald. We're just getting back to being friend again. Don't screw it up." He warned.

"Don't feel bad, Rudy. We were all a little nervous riding that coaster." Albert assured him, "Besides, we'll have plenty of time to make more memories at the amusement parks, and many other places this summer."

The gang couldn't disagree with that. So, everyone had a nice dinner with one another, as they anticipating tomorrow morning... when the road trip of a lifetime would begin.

**So, the whole gang is back together again. Everyone discusses the plans and what they hope to do. So for the Cedar Point bit, I was originally gonna use Top Thrill Dragster as an example. But I remembered that TTD opened in 2003, long after the boys would have left high school. So I had to choose a coaster that was around during the 80s, and Gemini was the best one I could use. **

**Next chapter is, of course, the start of the trip. ****We'll see what a ride in an RV is like for eight dudes, their five wives, and ten kids. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4: On the Road Again

**Hi guys! It's been a while! Well, I've been working as a camp counselor for the past few weeks. But this week I have time off! So some time to continue this story! So this starts the road trip for the gang. Let's see how it is, considering how many people are going, we'll make a quick stop to eat breakfast, meet up with some familiar friends, and sing a familiar song. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 4: On the Road Again

Waking up so early in the morning is never really fun. Especially at times like six o'clock in the morning. Not mention being given an hour to get ready. However, Albert knew it was worth it, for today was the day of the road trip.

He met up with Harold, who was preparing the RV. It was still rather dark outside, but the sun would be rising in an hour or so, "She's looking good. Good enough for a trip around the states." Harold said, referring to the RV.

"Hey, hey, hey. That's quite okay." Albert smiled.

From the front door, everyone was slowly shuffling out, carrying either luggage, still sleeping children or both. Theo found himself carrying Jamal while his mother carried Sondra, who was one of the children still sleeping.

"Dad. Why do we always have to leave so early for these trips...?" The preteen asked tiredly.

"So that we get to where we want to as soon as possible. I know it's a lot, but it'll be worth it." His father replied with a smile.

Harry was already snoozing in the RV, as Donald and Leia placed April and Fuchsia near him. Sondra joined them as well. Rudy and Danielle walked towards the vehicle, with Rudy holding Alya, much to his fiancee's dismay.

"Y'know. I can hold her..." She whispered.

"And risk you dropping her or something? Hell no." He whispered back harshly, "Besides, wouldn't want to put pressure on your belly, would you?"

Although he was whispering, Danielle picked up the nasty tone in his voice and wanted to slap him so badly. But didn't, for the sake of their daughter, as they just continued to the RV. Soon, everyone and everything was loaded up and ready to go.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not delay. The road trip is on!" Albert declared.

With that, Harold put it into drive, and soon, the gang was well on their way, "So where is our first stop?" Harold asked.

"Baltimore. I have a feeling we're gonna meet some familiar friends there..." Albert replied with a wink. What the others didn't know, was that as he planned the road trip, he got in contact with a few people to help make some things possible. And for the men, that would be a fun experience.

_Hey, hey, hey. This is bound to be a great road trip..._

About an hour into the ride, the sun has risen to the midpoint, and by that time, everyone was starting to wake up slowly. It was eight o'clock now, and they were just about approaching Baltimore. Trina and Sasha were both breastfeeding Jamal and Jan respectively, while the older kids were playing board games in one of the rooms.

Albert was still chatting with Harold, Leia was applying her makeup, with Donald snoozing beside her. Bill was working on his laptop, while Cami was reading a book. Bucky was talking with Mush and Russell about future plans for his store.

Rudy and Danielle were both texting on their phones, their backs turned from one another, which Albert noticed. In fact, he seemed to notice how the engaged couple were rather distanced from each other... ever since arriving in North Philly, which was odd. One moment, they're cuddling up to each other, the next, they're not even making eye contact...

It was strange, but Albert decided not to ponder on it. It was probably nothing... right?

"Well, twenty minutes 'til we're in Baltimore..." Harold announced, "And we'll make a stop at a restaurant in Bel Air for some breakfast."

"Cool! I'm starving!" Harry called back, as he and the other kids heard what his father said.

"Me too!" Theo added.

"Me three!" Alya also added.

Trina smiled, "Jamal and Jan are already having their breakfast..." She grinned at Sasha, who giggled back. Bill had finished his work as he shut his laptop, "A nice breakfast should really give us the energy we need for this road trip.

"I would love some pancakes," Cami spoke up.

"Waffles are my favorite," Leia added.

Danielle sighed, "I always enjoy a boiled egg."

Rudy snorted, "More like a _spoiled _egg, in your case, that's one thing you have in common with those." he whispered to his fiancee', earning a death glare from her in response, which only deepened when he let out a snicker.

"Well, where we're going, everyone will get their favorite meals," Albert assured.

Soon, those ten minutes had passed, and Harold was driving through downtown Bel Air. Of course, each of the families has been around this area once or twice before, so it wasn't a surprise to see it again.

Harold soon pulled up to what looked like a small building. Everyone could tell that it was restaurant of some kind, however. They stepped out of the RV and made their way towards the restaurant simply called 'Buffet All Day'.

Creative... sort of...

"So, Albert. Who are we gonna be meeting here?" Bucky couldn't help but ask.

Albert chuckled, "Just wait and see..."

With that, he opened the door and let everyone in. As soon as they were all in, Albert called, "Hey, hey, hey, Marshall! We're here!"

Marshall?

Everyone looked towards a table, and all the guys smiled and made noises of happiness when they saw a familiar friend. Marshall Franklin, now in his 20s, wasn't so small as he was when he met the Junkyard Gang years ago on a snowy winter night when he and his parents had nowhere to go. If it weren't for these older boys, he wasn't sure what to do. What with his father's job falling through, and his mother ready to give birth at anytime.

Speaking of, Marshall wasn't alone. His parents were also there, and so was Joseph, his little brother that was born on that night. Everyone called him 'Joey' for short. The younger member was now a teenager. All in all, the family hadn't changed at all.

"Hey, Marshall! What's good?" Rudy asked.

"It's good to see you again!" Bill added.

The young man smiled, "It sure is. I can't remember the last time we saw each other."

Everyone joined the Franklin's at their table, and after making their orders, they talked as they waited for their food. The kids had a table to themselves, meeting Joey and talking with him. Same for the wives.

As for the Junkyard Gang...

"So Marshall, how is it running ol' Tightwad Tyrone's store?" Harold asked.

"It's going well. Business has been booming lately." Marshall replied, "I have my friends running the store while my folks, Joey, and I are on vacation here. We'll be here for a week at most. Besides, I needed the break... especially after the break-in..."

The guys, Albert specifically, nodded. About a month ago, there was a break in at Tyrone's store. And while nobody was hurt, quite a few things were stolen, and the police were still looking for the robbers. But that was only part of Marshall's worried.

"But y'know what? A lot of stuff's been going on around the states. Reports of robberies, shootings, break-ins, and a lot of gang activity. This past week, there were four break-ins and at least three gang fights in Virginia." He continued.

"That's strange..." Bill commented.

"It ain't strange for me." Donald shrugged, "Where I'm from, that shit happens every day."

"And while that can be a norm for some towns and cities, that's weird to have all of that happen all at once in such a short time." Harold pointed out, "As a matter of fact, there was some gang violence near Harry's school a few weeks ago. I remember having to pick him up early that day."

"Do you think something's up?" Bucky asked, "With all of this sudden rise in crime. Maybe something else might be going on..."

"Well, whatever it is, let's not let that ruin our road trip." Albert responded, "But of course, we'll stay alert, especially for our kids."

Marshall nodded, before looking at Rudy, "Hey, speaking of kids, I hear you're expecting, Rudy. Congratulations." He smiled. The rich boy nodded, before Donald spoke up, "Rudy's expecting? But he's not pregnant."

The guys all laughed at that, as Rudy blushed deeply before he glared at his best friend. However, he just ignored that as he said to Marshall, "Yes. I'm expecting. My fiancee' is seven months pregnant, and due in August. Our wedding is on June 24th."

"Oh, so a few weeks. Well, I'll be sure to come if I can." The young man chuckled.

"We'll come too." Mr. Franklin added, "After all, it's the least we can do, after how you boys helped us all those years ago."

"Think of it as returning the favor." Mrs. Franklin smiled warmly.

Rudy nodded, "Thanks. I would love to have you guys attend. In fact." He reached into his back pocket, before pulling out four invitations, "Here is what you'll have to use to get in. We're having the wedding in Rockefeller Center, so there's gonna be tight security."

"I'll keep that in mind." Marshall nodded.

Soon, the waiters arrived with everyone's breakfast. More talking and chatting continued as they ate, this time talking about more positive topics. Even the wives got in on the conversations a few times. As soon as everyone was done eating, they all bid the Franklins farewell, as they continued on their trip. Harold decided to stick around Baltimore for a while once they arrived as there would be a stage show going on later that day, and they wanted to surprise the kids.

But for now, the kids were already bored. They decided to join their parents at the front of the RV. As they sat with their respective mother or father, it was then where everyone was starting to realize how crowded it was on the RV. For as big as it was, it was doing little with a total of twenty individuals riding it, and that including Harold driving in the front, and Harry joining him at the front.

Albert was also taking notice of the boredom in the air, and had an idea, "Hey, hey, hey. Does anyone remember this little tune?" After asking that, he started to sing.

**_You can make funky music_**

**_With an old bed spring_**

**_Or blow into a steam pipe_**

**_And listen to it sing_**

**_Then just start a-drummin'_**

**_On an old trash can_**

**_And put it all together_**

**_Just like the Junkyard Band_**

The guys smiled widely when they heard that song. It was the very first song they ever wrote when they started the Junkyard Band back when they were still teenagers. It was such a wave of nostalgia, that they couldn't help but sing along

**_We're all together_**

**_Playin' in the band_**

**_We're all together_**

**_C'mon and clap your hands (clap, clap)_**

The kids were smiling, for each of them had heard this song in one way or another. For Theo, Sondra, and Jamal, it was a typical road trip song. For Harry, it was a victory song whenever his basketball team won a game. For April and Fuschia, it was a song for a birthday party. For Alya, it was a lullaby. For Elvin and Nelson, it was a recording they liked to dance to. For Jan, it was a song to call her down when she was fussy.

All in all, they loved the song and started to either beat on the table, stomp their feet, or clap their hands as their fathers sang their favorite song. The women got in on the fun, even Danielle, as she was sincerely smiling at Rudy for the first time in months.

**_We're all together_**

**_Playin' in the band_**

**_We're all together_**

**_C'mon and clap your hands (clap, clap)_**

"Ooh! This is fun!" Trina laughed as the guys started to pretend to play their respective instruments, even making the noises and such, "We all married some pretty cool guys, haven't we?"

Cami, Leia, and Sasha nodded in agreement, "We sure did." Cami smiled, before turning to Danielle, "And I know you must feel lucky to be marrying Rudy. I know we gave him a lot of crap before, but I think he's improving, ain't he?"

_If by improving, you mean going backward and treating me like I'm some guy called Reggie, then yeah..._ Danielle thought bitterly. However, she smiled at the others, "Yeah. I'm lucky... _really _lucky. The luckiest I could ever be."

Rudy happened to hear what she said and frowned. _That couldn't be farther from the truth..._

As they continued to sing and have fun, Albert had caught the glare Rudy gave his fiancee'. He was starting to feel as if something was going on. Why would Rudy be looking at her that way? Were they having problems? He wasn't sure.

_Something is definitely going on. _He thought, _Maybe I shouldn't get into their business... but as a therapist, I have to help those in need of guidance. And from the looks of it, both Rudy and Danielle are in need of guidance._

For now, Albert kept these thoughts to himself as the fun continued. As the RV traveled down the highway to Baltimore... the riders had no idea they were being watched... or followed... by a black car. The driver of said car smirked as he adjusted his shades.

"Yes... enjoy your trip for now... but as the days go by... soon you'll be driving into trouble... deep, _deep_ trouble..." He chuckled.

**Uh oh. Looks like you know who is following our friends. Let's hope they're watching their backs. So we meet up with Marshall and his family from the Fat Albert Christmas Special. I gave his baby sibling a name and gender since they didn't specify that in the special. And the bit about the heavy crime going on, pay attention to that, for it'll play a role later. Also, Albert has already caught on that there's some tension between Rudy and Danielle. Let's see if he can diagnose the problem just as fast. Not to mention we get a familiar song at the end.**

**Next chapter, we'll see the gang head to Baltimore, to see a show. A show you also might find familiar. Well, a musical at least. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5: Good Morning Baltimore

**Hello, everyone! I've finished my job for today, and I've decided to take the time to write another chapter of JAS! At least, to get my mind off of some things. I originally had other plans for this chapter, but I've decided to make a few changes regarding recent events. The gang arrives in Baltimore, we get some conversations between some of the guys and all that jazz. Plus, we'll see another familiar face from the show. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 5: Good Morning, Baltimore

The trip to Baltimore didn't take but so long. In the midst of all the singing and fun everyone was happening, they were in there in no time. As they rode around the big city, they took in all the buildings, people, and stores.

"Hey, hey, hey. Baltimore is in our sights." Albert announced.

"It looks even cooler than I remembered..." Theo commented.

"Daddy and I came here for a vacation once," Alya added.

Danielle smiled at her daughter, "Oh really. What was that like, baby?"

"None of your business," Rudy whispered coldly to her, earning a scowl in response.

Harold chuckled as he pulled up to the first destination, "First stop, let's check out the Inner Harbor. A nice place to relax and have fun. Plus check out the waterfront."

"Remember all those adventures we had near the waterfront in North Philly?" Bucky asked, "With saving Leola and Henry."

"And when Rudy saved Joyce from those thugs by being a good actor?" Harold added.

That made Danielle raise an eyebrow at her fiance', "Joyce?"

"An old friend of mine." Was Rudy's response, "Nothing more. Nothing less. What? You jealous or somethin'?"

"No! I was just curious."

"Sure..."

Albert yet again noticed that tension between Rudy and Danielle. He was tempted to ask if everything is okay, but he knew both of them too well. They could both get hostile and defensive if questioned about things like this. So he decided to keep his thoughts to himself again. But soon... he would intervene, whether they liked it or not.

Soon, Harold parked the RV, and everyone walked out to check out the waterfront. It was this point where they split up to visit various areas of the Harbor. Bill, Cami, Mush, and Bucky walked to the Maryland Science Center, Sasha, Leia, Trina, and Danielle took the kids to National Aquarium, while the rest hung out by the water.

"Hey, hey, hey. What a beautiful day." Albert sighed as he, Harold, Rudy, Donald, and Russell sat at a bench.

"Yeah. This road trip is turning out great so far." Harold agreed, "As long as we don't have to deal with criminal kidnappers this time, we'll be fine."

"Y'know, when people say stuff like that, that shit ends up happening." Russell said as he opened a small container of liquor that he stored in his coat, "It's called jinxing."

Rudy nodded, "I can't believe I'm agreeing with the shrimp, but he's right. Saying stuff like that will cause it to actually happen. So if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut about that."

Harold shrugged, "I'm just hoping it doesn't happen, especially after what happened last year."

"Yeah, I'd hate to go through that crap again," Donald spoke up.

Albert shook his head, "As long as we protect and look out for each other, everything will be okay. Anyways, how are things with you and Danielle, Rudy?"

The rich man hesitated a bit before he smiled and answered, "Oh it's going great. Danielle is so good with Alya. And my baby girl really enjoys having her mother around. And since we're gonna have another baby, it's making our bond grow even more."

"I'm surprised Danielle even got pregnant again. I figured you'd both wait a little longer before you had another." Harold commented.

"Yeah... it surprised me too..."

"You mean it _wasn't _planned?" Russell asked with a smirk.

"... No. It was an unexpected surprise. But... hey, we welcome the surprise."

Noticing Rudy's slow response and hesitance, Albert could tell that most of what he was saying was either exaggerated or a flat out lie. The part about the pregnancy being unexpected... well, that was debatable on whether he was honest or now. Still, the fact remained that Rudy was hiding something, and Albert intended to find out what.

But for now, he decided to change subjects, not wanting to question his thoughts out loud, "So, when does this show start, Harold?" he asked.

The tall man looked at his watch, "It should be around one o'clock. We still got a few hours, but we should probably get our seats an hour before it starts. I already got everyone's tickets and such."

"Hey, hey, hey. That's the way."

There was some silence, as the four men just looked at the water in front of them. Occasionally, Russell would take a sip of his liquor, Rudy would check his phone, Harold would check his watch, or Donald would sip his own can of beer. As Albert looked around, he noticed someone walking towards him and the others. Upon closer inspection, he smiled.

"Hey, hey, hey. If it isn't Liz and Monica."

"Hi, guys!"

Liz Walker, the young teen mother who also received help from the gang before, was taller, and still kept an afro style, but shorter. She was holding hands with another man, while her daughter Monica, now fifteen, was pushing a baby stroller.

Rudy smirked, "Well now. Hello, Miss Walker."

"Actually, it's Mrs. Ross now." Liz chuckled, "I want you to meet my husband, Cameron."

The man, fair-skinned with a face full of freckles, smiled as he planted a kiss to his wife's forehead, "How do you do?"

"Doing good." Harold replied, "It's been a while. What are you doing here?"

"We live here now." Liz explained, "It's me and Cameron's fourth anniversary, so we're taking a stroll."

Monica went about hugging the five dudes, "Hi! You guys remember me, don't you?" She asked sweetly. Monica had grown to be a beautiful young teen, with hair similar to her mother's, but in a poofy ponytail. She then turned to the baby stroller and pulled out a baby boy, "This is Carlos, my baby brother. He's two years old."

Carlos smiled and babbled, clapping his hands.

Albert smiled, "Well, would you look at that. It's nice to see you have another baby, Liz. But you're much older this time."

Liz smiled right back, "Yeah, and a lot more experienced too. I've come a long way since having Monica. But I've got Cameron to help me out, and now we have little Carlos."

Rudy then remembered as he pulled out two wedding invitations, "Oh yeah. I'm getting married June 24th, you are more than welcome to come."

Cameron took the invitations as Liz looked at one, "That's great. Congratulations, Rudy! I'm happy for you! We'll definitely be there." She declared, "As long as I can clear my schedule. I work at a daycare center now."

"Ironic." Russell grinned.

"Say, we're gonna see a show with our kids today." Harold spoke up, "Care to join us?"

Liz and Cameron looked at one another, before smiling, "We'd love to. What time?"

"One o'clock."

"Great! Let's meet up around that time. Right now..." Liz heard a sound... and then a giggling toddler, "Mister Carlos needs a change. We'll see you later."

With that, the Ross' left as the dudes bid them farewell, "How many people that we knew from North Philly are we gonna keep running into, Fat Albert?" Rudy asked, "First Marshall, now Liz. Who's next?"

The large man shrugged, "Who knows? The chances are endless, after all."

"Right..."

"Liz sure seems happy with that Cameron dude." Harold commented, "I guess much better than whatever happened with her and that Gary dude, whoever he was."

"What do you think happened to him?" Donald asked.

"Well, he's a distant memory now. Liz is happy, and that's all that matters." Albert replied with a smile.

_I sure wish I could have that relationship with Danielle... if only she wasn't a bitch... _Rudy thought bitterly.

"But honestly, Cameron sure is lucky." Harold continued, "I wish I could be that lucky."

Albert put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll find that special someone."

"I sure hope so..."

Russell snorted, "What's wrong with being a single pringle? I was single for a long time, and I was fine."

"Yeah, but you didn't, and still don't have a son to raise all on your own, though. And besides, you've got Melba now. I've got nobody. I've been trying with Violet, but it hasn't been working."

Rudy rolled his eyes, "I was single for a long time too. And look at me. I'm doing fine."

Donald frowned, "Yeah, but at least he didn't fuck his best friend's wife behind his back, and get her pregnant."

"I thought we all agreed to never bring up that shit again! It's in the past, Donald. Let it go!"

"Just because we made up, doesn't mean I won't forget that shit..."

Rudy glared at his best friend for a moment, before turning back to Harold, "Yeah... look, I'm just saying don't rush into another relationship so quickly."

"But Belinda's been dead for years. Why would I be _rushing_ now?" The tall man asked.

Albert decided to intervene, "I think what Rudy means, that don't get into another relationship if you're not ready for it. You've had enough time to move on from what happened to Belinda, but if you're not ready for another woman in your life, then that's fine."

Harold smiled, "Thanks. I think I needed to hear about that."

After about twenty minutes, the Cosby couple, along with Mush and Bucky, returned to the others, with Bill speaking about all the things he saw in the Science Center, "Now that was an amazing experience. See what you can learn in such a short time?"

"We know, Billy." Cami smiled at her husband.

"Hey, hey, hey. How was the center?" Albert asked.

Bill grinned widely, "Amazing! They have fossils, an observatory, facts about the planets, and so much more!"

"Just like any other science museum and center in the world..." Cami rolled her eyes, "This isn't the first time we've done this, Bill."

"I know. But it's been a while since we've been to one, so... I apologize for geeking out."

"I forgive you..."

With that, the two shared a quick peck on the lips, "So, shall we get ready for the show yet?" Bucky asked.

"Yeahb. Isb itb timeb?" Mush also asked.

"We still got a few hours." Harold checked his watch, "But perhaps we can round up the others for some lunch."

That sounded like a plan. And so, after gathering the kids and their mothers, they headed to a Gold Corrall for some lunch. Thankfully, now that Rudy and Donald didn't hate each other anymore, no fights broke out this time. After lunch, Harold decided that it was time to head to the theater for the show. With their tickets, money, and food ready, the kids were eager as they sat in their seats.

"What show are we watching, Dad?" Harry whispered to his father.

"Oh, you'll see..." Harold winked.

About thirty minutes of sitting, the lights dimmed, and the curtains rose, and on stage was a plump girl who began to sing. Alya recognized this instantly, "This is Hairspray! I love this musical!"

"Yeah. When I was looking for shows to take you kids to, your Mom recommended this to me, telling me how much you liked this one." Harold explained, "Plus, it's appropriate since we're in Baltimore right now."

Danielle smiled as Alya gave her a hug, "Oh, thank you, Momma! I love you!"

"Aw! I love you too, baby." Danielle returned the hug and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek... unaware of Rudy's death glare and low growling beside her. The other kids were amused by the show, especially the music. Not surprising at all, given who their fathers are.

As for Albert, he smiled as he saw his kid's eye's light up at the stage. Already this was a fantastic road trip. Twice, they met up with old friends, got to see some amazing sights, and now a road. It could only get better from here...

But for some reason... the large man couldn't shake the feeling that... something was going to happen. Whether it be good or bad. He didn't know. But... he couldn't shake that feeling...

_It's probably nothing. _He thought, _Don't let these thoughts ruin all the fun._

**Albert's got some thoughts about the future. And little does he know is that something WILL happen later down the road. And everyone may find out a smidge too late. So, we got to meet Liz again from the Season 8 episode 'Teenage Mom'. Plus her daughter Monica, and her husband and baby son, whose names are based on an awesome actor and his characters. Dance in Peace, my friend. Anyways, everyone gets to see the Hairspray musical, which is why the chapter name is what it is. Fun stuff.**

**And we're gonna continue seeing more friends from the show in later chapters. So stay tuned.**

**Next chapter will have everyone making their next stop in Washington DC. What could happen there? You'll have to wait and see. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6: DC Picture Perfect

**Hey guys, I'm back with another fun chapter of JAS. Last time, the gang spent some time in Baltimore. This time, they're headed to the nation's capital to see the sights and take pictures! Let's see how it goes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 6: DC Picture Perfect

After the ever so fun Hairspray show, the families checked into a hotel that evening, to rest before they headed down south to visit Washington DC the next day.

Each family got a separate room or suite. The Robertson's, Cosby's, Simmons (With Mush joining them), Miller's, Parker's, and Davis'. While the women and kids hung out at the hotel pool for a late-night swim, the men decided to hang out in the Robertson's room.

Well... almost all of them.

For the past half hour, the men were listening to Rudy screaming at someone on the phone outside of the room.

"Opera?! God damn, OPERA?! Are you shitting me right now?! I'm Rudolph Davis, head of Davis Records, not Andrea Bocelli! Do I LOOK like the kind of person who would create fucking OPERA music! I work with Rock, Pop, RB, Rap, Hip Hop, Jazz, and Soul! Why the hell would I want to create an OPERA album! You must have lost your motherfuckin' mind!"

Donald just shrugged as he sipped on a beer bottle, "This ain't unusual. Rudy's alway arguin' with people who give suggestions for his company. It's only been a year, and he's made three hits."

"I've noticed." Albert replied, "Trina mentioned that she loved Perci Green's album, 'True Love'.

"I've heard Elisa Wilson's songs on the radio a few times," Harold mentioned.

"And Marie Johnson's new song 'Thank You, Who's Next' is pretty catchy," Bill added.

"Rudy's sure come a long way in such a short time." Bucky said, "For years he was pimping girls, and now the same girls are singers, dancers, or rappers. I guess he really did put his music degree to better use."

Russell snorted, "It's a big surprise how successful he is. I can't believe I'm saying this for the first time in years. But I think he actually has class."

"Oh, so you want me to think about it?! Well, think about this; Think about how I WON'T be taking suggestions from YOU anymore! I refuse to be second rate to that asshole Jett Brand! So take the Opera shit and shove it up your ASS!"

There were a few moments of silence before the door opened and Rudy walked in, sighing to himself before he realized that the other dudes had probably heard the whole conversation.

"So... how much did you hear of that?" He asked.

"About a half hour's worth," Albert replied with a soft smile.

"Damn. Sorry about that. Business call." The rich man joined his friends, sitting on the bed as he did so, "Can you believe these dealers suggested I make an _opera _album? Fucking opera! I'm on top of the record business right now! Opera will bring me down! I'm not saying that genre's bad or anything, it's just not my style."

"Understood..."

Rudy groaned as he fell back on the bed, "I've been really going through a lot. Managing the business, planning the wedding, catering to Danielle, raising Alya, and preparing for this new baby. If I don't get a break soon, I'm gonna lose my mind."

"But we're on vacation right now. You _are _on break." Donald pointed out.

"It sure doesn't feel like it."

"Just take it easy, Rudy." Albert assured him, "It's tough dealing with those types of responsibility. But in the end, it'll all be worth it. Because you'll get a new wife, a new child, and a new album out by the fall, right?"

The rich man nodded, "Yeah. I've got a new child star working with me. She goes to Alya's school. Arianna's her name, I think."

"How does it feel to be working with a kid?" Bucky asked, "Aren't you afraid you'll get accused of being a pedo like most people who work with kids?"

"What reason would I have to touch that child?" Rudy replied with confusion, "I may be seductive, but I'm not a creep."

"You never know. With child stars, you could get into a scandal if something goes wrong." Harold mentioned.

Rudy just rolled his eyes at the very idea. Bill decided to change subjects, "Hey, let's focus on tomorrow. We're gonna be heading to Washington DC, the nation's capital! There's so much to see! The monuments, the statues, the White House."

"Let's hope we don't run into the president." Harold joked, earning a few chuckles and laughs.

Albert smiled, "Hey, hey, hey. Tomorrow's gonna be a great day."

The next day

The gang was already on the road to Washington DC by 9 o'clock that morning. It was a less boring ride this time with more singing, more conversations, and more anticipation for what they were in for.

The kids were looking forward to some time together. They were gonna learn some very important facts about history, not to mention the pictures that they heard Sasha would be taking. Now that was going to be fun.

Once they arrived, their first stop was the Martin Luther King Jr. Memorial. Albert laid down a few facts about the famous civil rights leader and how his actions changed the world as it is. Theo wondered if he could have been the president back then, his father saying that it might have been a possibility. Sasha took a few pictures of the kids in front of the famous statue.

Their next few stops were the many memorials that stood as landmarks in the capital, museums that held even more information and facts about history, and the event took the time for a bit of shopping, not to mention see the Pentagon.

By that afternoon, their final stop was of the White House, wanting to save the best for last.

"Daddy, why can't we actually go inside?" Sondra asked as the gang stood behind the gates.

"We didn't get to book a tour." Albert replied with a smile, "Besides, I'm sure the people working there are all very busy, so we wouldn't want to disturb them."

"Oh..."

Theo looked at the huge building and wondered. How was life for a president? He knew that it was very tough, trying to manage a whole nation. But a president's job is to fix problems and make things better for the people.

_Nice. Kinda sounds like Dad. I bet he would make a great president, much better than the one we got now._

Sasha smiled as she took out her camera, "I think this cause for a nice picture with _everyone _in it. Would you say, Bucky?"

The man smiled at his wife, "It sure would."

"Great! Let's set up!"

Everyone else was happy to hear that, as they started to get in a certain position for the picture to be taken. The kids, the younger ones especially, stood in the front, while the adults were in the back. Sondra, Fuchsia, and the twins were at the very front. Theo stood behind his sister, and between Alya and Harry, the latter of whom was next to April. Behind them were the parents (Trina was holding Jamal, while Bucky held Jan), each man next to their significant other. Well... almost all of them. Rudy and Danielle were on the opposite ends...

Which Sasha noticed as she was looking through the camera.

"Hey, Danielle. Get beside Rudy. And you two cuddle each other, with Rudy putting a hand on Danielle's belly. That'll be so cute."

Both the rich man and poofy haired woman were not eager to do as said, Danielle especially, but she just simply nodded, not wanting to let her irritation and hormones get the best of her, as she joined her fiance' on the right side of the group. Rudy, also not wanting to cause a scene despite his annoyance, put a hand on his daughter's mother's stomach, and put an arm around her waist. Danielle responded by resting a hand on his chest.

Sasha smiled, "Perfecta! Now, I need everyone to squeeze in a little bit, just so I can get everyone in frame... okay. Perfect."

With that, she set the timer for five seconds, before quickly making her way over to the group, next to Bucky, "Okay... everyone say, 'Road trip!"

"Road trip!" Everyone cheered, as the camera flashed.

They took a few pictures there. A normal one, a silly one, and an extra silly one. After that, the kids were eager to see how they turned out. Next, they all went to dinner at The Hamilton, and after that, were once again on the road heading towards their next destination by eight that evening.

The kids were in a separate room, looking through Sasha's camera at the pictures that were taken.

"Ooh! That's my favorite." April pointed out a picture of all the kids (even the babies), sitting on the steps at the Lincoln Memorial. Harry and Theo were both holding Jan and Jamal respectively.

"I like that one too..." Fuchsia added, "We all look so happy."

Harry smiled as he pressed the arrow on the camera, moving to the next picture, which was the girls standing in front of the reflecting pool, looking down at it, "I think Aunt Sasha caught that one by surprise." He chuckled.

"Yeah." Theo agreed, "You weren't even looking at the camera."

Harry then moved on to the next picture, which was of the kids and their fathers in front of the Washington Monument, doing silly poses, "That's a funny one." Sondra giggled.

"Yeah. Especially when Daddy told Uncle Rus to stop putting his fingers up." Elvin spoke up.

"He had to do it in another picture too." Nelson also added.

The next picture was all the fathers together, doing different kinds of brave looking poses. Alya laughed as she looked at her father looking all high and mighty, "My daddy tried to get in the spotlight, no doubt about it."

"But of course, my dad was the biggest spotlight of all." Theo pointed out, looking at his own father in the center.

The next picture Harry moved on to was of all the mothers, in a line, sideways, looking lovely as ever, "Look at our Mom's. Beautiful as always." he pointed out.

"Yeah. It's so great to see them like that." Alya mentioned, "Even seeing my Mom."

The next picture was, of course, the group picture at the White House, "I think that's my favorite." Theo said, "There's just something about seeing all of us together. As if we're one big family."

"We _are _one big family, Theo." Sondra mentioned, "Our daddies knew each other when they were kids, so they were like family. And since we all love and care for one another, we're a family now too."

"I guess you're right."

Alya smiled, "Not to mention... our family is growing since my little brother or sister is coming in August. I'm so excited."

It made Theo glad to see Alya so happy. Especially after the events that occurred the year before, it was nice to see her so full of life and sweetness. It only made his admiration for her grow even more than it already had.

Meanwhile, the adults were busy with planning the events for the next day. They were planning to spend the day at Richmond Virginia, and since it was only two hours away from DC, they would spend the night in a hotel, "So, I was thinking we could visit the airport, and do plane spotting with the kids." Albert suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Bill said, "And while we're at it, check out the Coliseum."

"Ooh, we should go to the malls. They have so much stuff." Trina suggested as the girls squealed at the idea.

Everyone was suggesting many ideas to do, and even though what they suggested might not happen, they at least picked the ones that would be the most fun, especially for the kids.

Albert smiled to himself. This road trip was looking good so far. But... for some reason, he still had a feeling... that something was going to happen. And little did he know... the next day... things were definitely going to happen.

**Fun day in DC ends with more planning, and Albert still worrying a bit. Next chapter will be the day in Richmond, and as you've seen, things will definitely start to happen. Until then, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7: Lockdown in Richmond

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of JAS. The gang heads to Richmond to hang out, but their time in Richmond is cut short when things happen. What things? Well, you'll have to read and find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 7: Lockdown in Richmond

After booking a hotel in Richmond, the plan was to spend the day in Richmond, go to Busch Gardens Williamsburg for the next day, then return to the hotel in Richmond.

But this morning, everyone was looking forward to seeing what the capital of Virginia had in store.

After breakfast, they all decided to separate into smaller groups. Albert, Harold, Mush, and Rudy (after secretly arguing with Danielle) took Theo, Harry, and Alya to Richmond International Airport for plane spotting. Trina, Leia, Sasha, and Danielle took Fucshia, Sondra, and Jamal to Lewis Ginter Botanical Garden. Bill, Cami Russell, Donald, and Bucky took April, Elvin, Nelson, and Jan to the Science Museum of Virginia.

This part of the plan was to give each other some space, and they would meet up later at Regency Square for lunch.

And that plan proved to be worth it, as the airport group enjoyed seeing the many different airlines go in and out. Theo even suggested that they fly on a plane for next year's vacation. Albert didn't object to that.

The garden group admired all the plants and flowers, even learning some facts. The museum group also learned things, especially from Bill, who was eager to explain how things worked in hopes of enlightening the twins at an early age (even though Cami thought it was a bit too early for that).

By twelve-thirty, everyone had gotten together at the two-story mall, eating lunch at the food court.

"Hey, hey, hey. The plan was great today." Albert said to the other guys as they sat at a table together.

"I'll say..." Bill replied, "Splitting up and going to different places was a good idea. Gives the kids a chance to see things they don't normally see."

"You mean stuff that you were so keen on telling the twins, despite the fact that they're only four years old?" Russell asked with a grin, earning a glare from his older brother.

"There's nothing wrong with starting them off early, Rus."

"They can barely count to twenty. Slow down a bit."

Rudy chuckled as he was busy checking his phone, "For me, it was nice to get Alya away from her mother for once. God, it feels like since she came back, she and Alya are attached to the hip."

Albert smiled softly, "Well, they haven't seen each other in years, so it's good that they're bonding. What's wrong with that?"

"... Nothing... but... you know... I-"

"It's not like you got alone time with Alya a lot, either." Russell snarked, "You were busy fucking those hoes every day."

"Shrimp, why don't you make like a clam, and shut the hell up?! That's in the past now!"

"And so is you fucking my wife." Donald spoke up with a frown, "That was in the past, but I still remember it."

Rudy set a death glare at his best friend, "Bring that shit up one more time, and I swear, I'll fucking disown you again." Donald only shrugged as he sipped on a slushie he bought.

Thankfully, Albert stepped in to prevent anything bad, by changing the subject, "Say, why don't we all go looking around the mall when we finish lunch? Maybe we can find a little something... for the wives..." He winked as the others smiled, getting what he meant.

And so, the men finished their lunch, and as the women decided to do a little shopping, and the kids went off on their own to walk around (with Harry being in charge of everyone as the oldest of the kids), the men ventured to the mall's JCPenney to look for sweet gifts for their respective wives. This was rather beneficial to Bucky, as his and Sasha's first anniversary was coming up, so now was the perfect chance to find a gift for her.

Albert saw a dark blue dress hanging up, and he immediately thought of Trina. That would be the perfect gift for her.

Bill noticed a rose gold watch that he had heard Cami had been wanting. Knowing his last payment, he could definitely afford it for her as a special surprise. Russell was busy looking for a ring for Melba.

Donald walked through the perfume section and saw Ode to Dreaming, a line that Leia liked. Maybe she would like some more. Harold and Mush were helping Bucky find a present for Sasha.

As for Rudy... he had no idea what to get for Danielle. To be honest, he wanted to get her nothing. To him, she didn't deserve anything after how she's been acting around him.

... But then again, he hadn't been acting any better.

Not to mention, she was still getting used to being a mom, getting time with Alya, and above all, pregnant. She was obviously stressed, but so was he... but, he didn't need to be so hard on her about things.

_I've been giving Danielle a lot of shit since she came back... _The rich man thought, _But she's been through a lot though. I guess I've been too much of an asshole to notice... making I could get her something to make it up to her..._

He found himself in the jewelry section and saw a woman behind the counter. That gave him an idea. And so, Rudy asked her for assistance, and before he knew it, he was walking with a box in hand, and meeting up with his friends when...

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Although rather faint, everyone in JCPenney heard the sharp loud sounds that sounded very familiar to gunshots. The Junkyard Gang each felt their blood run cold before a few more shots rang out. Immediately, other customers started panicking and running around. However, the gang all had one thing on their minds...

Get to their families.

With that mindset, they all rushed out of JCPenney, all while trying to contact their wives via cellphone. But it was nearly impossible, because of the loud noises, and every time they got connected, they got cut off right after. The mall had suddenly become crowded due to the panic, so the gang made their way into the men's bathroom, not only for some quietness but to also hide from the violence once they realized that running out like that wasn't a good idea.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Albert said while catching his breath, "Is everything... okay? And here? Harold."

"Yep. I'm here."

"Bill?"

"Yeah."

"Russell?"

"Hell yeah..."

"Rudy?"

"You know it."

"Donald?"

"Yeah? Oh yeah, I'm here."

"Bucky?"

"Right here."

"Mushmouth."

"Yeahb. I'mb hereb toob."

Albert sighed in relief, before pulling out his phone in an attempt to call Trina yet again, "What is this world coming to?" Harold asked, "When you can't even go shopping without someone shooting up the place...?"

"I just hope Cami and the boys are okay..." Bill said, mostly to himself than to the others.

"There goes my plans of finding Sasha and anniversary present..." Bucky spoke up sadly.

"Just be glad we didn't die..." Rudy replied, before looking at the box which held his gift for Danielle, "At least I got something for Danielle... besides, we can always go to another place."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Albert groaned. Trina wasn't answering, "Can you dudes contact your wives?"

Bill was already trying, with no luck, "I can't reach Cami. The crowd and everything is so loud, they must not be hearing their phones ring." He said, making a rather good point.

That's when the door to the bathroom suddenly swung open. The guys either braced themselves or got into defensive poses, thinking that it was the gunman. However, they relaxed when they saw Theo pushing in a baby stroller, which had fussing noises coming from it, "Hey, Dad." he greeted.

"Theo. Thank the lord..." Albert sighed his son hugged him, "Where's your mother? And sister?"

"I dunno..." The eleven-year-old shrugged, "One minute, we were all together, then another, bang, bang, bang, I find myself alone, until I saw Jamal's stroller sitting in the corner. Mom must have gotten separated from him.

The large man looked down to see his four-month-old son screaming. He picked him up and rubbed his back, "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Daddy's got you..." He soothed.

"Theo. Did you see Harry anywhere?" Harold asked.

"He was with me. But then we got ambushed by this crowd, and I didn't see him no more." Theo answered, "It's real crazy out there..."

A few seconds after he said that, an announcement was made over the intercom.

"Attention shoppers. There appears to be an active shooter in Regency Square. Until we find the perpetrator or source of the shots, the mall is in lockdown until further notice. Thank you for your patience..."

This caused the men to groan, and Theo to be confused, "Lockdown? Like the drills we do at school?" He asked.

"Something like that, son." Albert explained, "But this lockdown is much more serious... no one can get in the mall... or out..."

"Should... should we come out of here... and maybe see if we see anybody...?" Donald asked.

Rudy frowned, "And risk getting shot? Hell to the fucking no. I am not going back out there."

"I dunno... everything seems to be quiet... maybe they got the shooter," Harold said as he listened through the door. It took a second for the others to realize that he was right. It was rather quiet. Slowly, the tall man opened the door, and they, although nervously, walked out of the bathroom.

Of course, they were met with a large crowd standing worriedly at the center of the mall, both on the top and bottom floors. How could they possibly find their families in this... sea of people?

Harold, being the tallest, tries to look over the heads of the people, but he couldn't see anybody that he recognized... until... he noticed a young woman carrying a baby coming towards them, "Hey... is that Sasha?"

"Sasha?" Bucky asked.

Sure enough, when the woman came face to face, it was indeed Sasha, holding a fussy Jan, "Oh, Bucky. Querido. I'm so glad to see you." She sighed, as she was embraced by her husband.

"I'm glad to see you too." Bucky smiled, before giving Jan a soft kiss, "It's okay, baby girl. Daddy's here now."

"It's so crazy..." Sasha explained, "I was looking for new clothes for Jan when I heard noises. I found myself in this crowd, trying to find the others when I saw Harold and came over here. They're saying there's a shooter in the building and we're all on lockdown."

"Do you know where the others might be?" Albert asked.

"Last I knew, Trina, Cami, and Leia were going to Burlington to shop, and Danielle was going to Sephora. If they're still there, I dunno."

This made the guys even more concerned.

That's when Donald looked up and happened to see someone on the now nonworking escalator coming down, followed by a few others, "Hey! It's the kids!" he pointed out. He was right, as April, Harry, Fuchsia, Sondra, and Alya came rushing towards their parents.

"Dad! Dad! We're here!" April exclaimed as she and Fuchsia hugged their father.

"Hey, buddy!" Harold chuckled as he hugged Harry, "Man, am I glad you're okay?"

Sondra hugged Theo tightly, and then her father, "Daddy! Where have you been?" She asked, "We've been looking all over for you when we heard the scary noises. And where's Mommy?"

Albert placed a hand on his middle child's head, "Everyone's gonna be okay, honey..."

Rudy and Alya embraced lovingly, "My baby girl... are you okay?" he asked, stroking her face.

"I'm fine, Daddy..." She replied, trembling in her father's arms, "I was so scared."

"I know, sweetheart. But Daddy's got you..."

Bill looked around, frowning, "But... where's Elvin and Nelson? Weren't they with you guys?" He asked in concern. The kids looked at one another, just as confused as Bill was, when Harry spoke, "They were with us just literally a minute ago... they must have gotten separated in the big crowd."

"Uh oh... this is not good... the twins get scared when they're alone without anybody they know. They're probably terrified right now."

"Don't worry, Bill." Albert assured them, "We'll find them."

Thirty minutes into the lockdown, and there were no updates. Slowly, the wives had made their way back to their families. Cami was crying in fear for the twins, and Bill was trying to calm her down. Cops were everywhere, speaking to witnesses who may know any helpful details. After another ten minutes, everyone was getting antsy.

"I can't stand not knowing!" Cami cried as she sat on a couch, "Where are my babies?!"

"It'll be okay, Cam. We'll find them." Bill kept reassuring her.

As for Danielle, she was not happy... with Rudy, "We could have lost my baby! Maybe if you let me take her with me, she wouldn't have gotten lost in the crowds!" She hissed.

Rudy glared at her, "It's not my fault! The kids wanted to hang out together, and besides, neither of us predicted this could happen! Also, she's _my _baby too, y'know!"

"She's traumatized, Rudy! It's bad enough she had to deal with that child slaver bastard last year! She doesn't need anymore PTSD!"

"I realize that!"

The two looked over at Alya, who was sitting with the other girls. She kept looking around, shaking a little. Obviously, the loud gunshots and the large crowd were overwhelming her. Danielle shot her fiance' one last glare before going to tend to the preteen. Rudy growled a little in response. Albert had managed to catch that and knew that he had to talk to both of them when they got the chance.

That's when an officer walked by, and Cami stood up to get his attention, "Excuse me? Officer! Have you seen two twin four-year-old boys? Curly hair, fair skin? They're my babies."

The officer turned to face her, "There are quite a few young kids in the main office that have gotten lost. There's a chance your boys may be there, and I'll be happy to escort you there."

Both Bill and Cami sighed in relief, before following the officer to the main office. And sure enough, they found the twins, chatting with desk person, all while sipping on juice boxes. The Cosby's were relieved to see their sons well and okay...

The lockdown lasted for four more hours... until the all clear order was given, and by four o'clock, the shoppers were free to leave. The gang headed to Gold Corrall to eat dinner, and straight back to the hotel to rest. While the kids hung out in a separate room, the adults gathered in the Davis' suite to discuss the events of today, all while watching the news of said events.

"Talk about a captive audience." Leia sighed, "I've always spent countless hours at the mall on a weekend, but not like this before..."

"I'm just glad we all made it out of there alive, and that nobody got hurt..." Trina spoke, snuggling up against Albert.

_"Thankfully, there were no injuries reported in this incident." _The reporter spoke, _"But witnesses say they saw a strange man in black lingering around the mall. Police are already on the lookout for this person."_

"Think of how crazy that was for the kids." Bucky said as he was holding a sleeping Jan, "Being separated from your folks, that's terrifying."

Rudy frowned, "I know. That shit really scared the crap out of Alya. Have you noticed how clingy she's been since?" It took a bit of effort to get Alya to spend time with her friends in the other room, as she was afraid to leave her parents... preferably her mother, which bugged Rudy to no end.

"So... are we still up for Busch Gardens in the morning?" Harold asked, "I think after today, we could use some fun time."

"Yeah, for the kids' sake," Bill added, before looking at the TV again. What he saw shocked him, "Uh... we better take a look at this..."

The reporter then spoke again, _"In other news, police are also on the lookout for a convicted criminal. Reagan Sauls is said to have escaped from Sussex Correctional Institution last week. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact police at this number."_

A mugshot of Reagan's face appeared on screen, glaring right at the adults... and the gang could only stare back in absolute horror... not having the words to express their thoughts...

**Well, a lockdown in a mall then leads to the gang learning of Reagan's escape. Next chapter we'll see how they deal with this situation, along with a day at Busch Gardens. They know that things have gotten tougher, but what about the kids. We'll find out as the story goes along. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Admittedly, I feel it's a little rushed, but I've been kinda stumped when it comes to this story, and I have no idea why. Anyways, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8: Beating Around the Busch

**Hey dudes! Here is another chapter of JAS. Sorry it's kinda late, but you know me. Always busy with school and stuff. Anyways, after the lockdown, the gang now have learned of their worst nightmare coming back to haunt them. How will they deal with it? How much fun will the kids have at Busch Gardens? And will there be a cute moment between Harry and April? Let's find out here!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 8: Beating Around the Busch Gardens

"Oh... my... God..." Cami said slowly as she found herself holding on to Bill's arm.

"It can't be..." Leia kept shaking her head.

"He... he couldn't have..." Harold tried to process this.

"It sure looks like it..." Russell grunted.

"That bastard got away! He got away!" Rudy growled, slamming his fist on the table he was sitting at, "How hard is it to keep a fucking pedophile behind bars?!"

Danielle was now scared, "Oh god! What if he gets the kids again? What if he gets Alya again? Oh god! Oh god!"

"What do we do?" Trina asked.

Albert tried to calm everyone down, "Hey, hey, hey. Everything's gonna be okay. We just gotta be extra careful and keep an eye on the kids, like last time. Okay?"

"Albert, that was when we barely knew about Reagan." Bill reminded him, "Now that we know more about him this time, there's a possible chance that he's gonna hunt us down for revenge."

Cami gasped, "Bill! You're right! He's probably mad, and wants to get us or something! We're obviously targets!"

"And what about the kids?" Sasha asked, "How do we explain this to them?"

Everyone thought hard about this. No doubt, the kids were still remembering their kidnapping from last summer, and most likely still a little shaken up from it. But Rudy and Danielle knew that Alya was still taking it the hardest. Soon, they came to a conclusion as Albert spoke again.

"I... think it's best if we don't tell them. This is supposed to be a fun road trip, and I'd hate to bring down their spirits."

Trina slowly nodded, "Yeah... as much as I don't wanna keep secrets from our babies, this is very different. We gotta protect them the best way we can."

"And if this is the only way... so be it," Leia added.

Rudy and Danielle looked at one another, before Rudy spoke, "Alya doesn't need any more trauma... so count us in."

"After the twins got lost today... we can't afford to let that happen again." Bill said, "So the less they know, the better."

Harold nodded, "I second that emotion."

"I third it," Bucky added, looking down at Jan.

"Meb toob." Mush also added.

Russell shook his head, "Well... I can agree too, but the kids are REALLY gonna hate you when they find out that you've kept this a secret from them. Besides, what if they find out on their own?"

The others hadn't even thought of that, but Bill spoke again, "Then we'll get keep them from finding out. Change channels on TV, hide newspapers and news articles online."

"I can handle the news articles stuff." Rudy said as he took out his phone.

"Then it's settled." Albert declared, "Until further notice, or at least until Reagan Sauls is detained again, the knowledge of him being a fugitive will remain a secret from our children. For their safety."

Everyone nodded, sealing the deal...

The next day...

Before the kids knew it, they were going across the bridge, looking out on the view of Busch Gardens Williamsburg. All of them were amazed, "Wow... look at the roller coasters!" Harry pointed out, "I wanna go on that purple one!"

"The blue one looks so much fun!" Theo added.

"I wanna go on the white one!" Alya smiled.

April paled a little when she saw the coasters, coming closer into view as they approached the park closer and closer. To be honest, although she had never ridden a roller coaster before, she felt intimidated by them. The high, the fast speed, and all the loops. Just thinking about all of that made her sick, and she wasn't even riding.

Well, one thing's for sure, is that she wasn't planning on riding _any _of the coasters at the park today.

"Hey, hey, hey." Albert said as they walked through the park after gaining entry, "Let's remember to stay in groups and not go off alone. Kids, remember to stay with the folks. And we'll meet at Festhaus for lunch, and meet again around 9:00 to head back to the hotel."

Everyone nodded in approval. Albert smiled, "Great! Hey, hey, hey! Let's go play!"

With that, everyone split up into five groups. Harold and Mush had Harry, April, Theo, and Alya. Albert, Bill, and Rudy had Elvin, Nelson, Sondra, and Fuchsia. The woman stuck together with Jamal, while Bucky, Sasha, and Russell had Jan.

"Dad, are you gonna get on any rides?" Harry asked.

"I might... though, I think these rides might be a bit too much for me," Harold responded.

"Don'tb worryb. I'llb holdb yourb handb." Mush offered, which made the kids laugh.

"Yeah... thanks, Mushmouth..."

Theo chuckled, "At least he's thinking ahead."

"I wanna go on Alpengeist." Alya beamed, "It looks so much like fun. Daddy once took me to Cedar Point for my birthday and I went on ALL the rides! It was amazing!"

Theo, initially, was a bit surprised that Alya liked roller coasters. From what he knew about her, she seemed to be the more nervous type. Perhaps there was more to her than he thought. And he hoped to discover it too.

Harry then looked over at April, "What about you, April? What coaster are you looking forward to riding?"

The twelve-year-old girl frowned a little, struggling to come up with an answer, "I... uh... I'm not sure..."

"Well, I guess we'll find out when we get to go on Alpengeist."

"... Yeah. Sure..."

With that, the group continued on to see the inverted coaster. April once again paled at the sight of it, especially as the coaster was going up the lift hill, and then down the drop, leaving behind the screams of the excited riders. It made her clutch her chest to steady her heart.

"It's even better in person!" Alya squealed in excitement.

"Yeah! Can't wait!" Theo replied.

April then backed away a little, shaking her head, "On second thought, I think I'll sit this one out." She said, "I'm not feeling up to it."

"You sure?" Harry asked, "You gonna miss out on all the fun."

Harold smiled softly, "April can sit out if she wants, buddy. It's her choice. I'll stay with her. Mush, can you go with the kids on the coaster?" He asked as his friend nodded, and followed Theo, Alya, and Harry inside the queue for the line.

As for April, she frowned deeply as Harold stood next to her, "Not a fan of roller coasters?" He asked.

The girl looked up at him, "Uh... well..."

"It's okay. You can tell me. I figured that's how you felt. You don't have to hide it."

"I don't...?"

"Of course not. There's nothing to be ashamed of about having a fear of roller coaster. A lot of people have that fear. Even I'm a little nervous about them." He explained, "So it's okay for you to be nervous too. Just don't let anybody ridicule you for it."

April nodded, "I guess you're right. I guess I didn't want the others to think I was a scaredy-cat. Especially not Harry..."

Harold nodded back in understanding, smirking a little, "Ah. I see. You really like my boy, don't ya?"

The girl blushed deeply, "I... yeah. I do. He's been so nice to me ever since we met. He was there to protect all of us when that awful man kidnapped us. And when I was nervous... he held my hand."

"Yeah... I guess I raised Harry right. It's not easy being a single parent, at least not for me. You may already know this... but Harry's mother died when he was still a newborn. So I've been on my own all these years with him. I try to find someone else to love... but so far... no luck. "

April took his hand, "I don't think you've been on your own, Mr. Simmons. You have Mr. Mush, Mr. and Mrs. Miller to help you out. And you have Harry... you may not have a wife... but you have a son... Harry has a dad. I have a dad too... Harry sure assured me of that."

"Thanks, April. I thought I had nothing... but I do have something... we both have something..."

That's when Harold took a look at his phone. He had gotten a text from Albert.

_How are things on your end?_

To which the tall man texted back.

_Cool. Mushmouth's on the roller coaster with Harry, Theo, and Alya, and I'm waiting with April._

As soon as he sent the text, Mush had returned with the kids, looking rather dazed, "Wowb..." Was all he said.

"That. Was. AWESOME! Good thing the line was short." Theo beamed.

"But you gotta admit, that cobra roll was rough," Alya admitted.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. It really bangs your head around. But still, that was such an amazing ride."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." April said with a smile, "Where to next?"

Everyone looked at Harold, who smiled, "Well, we can always head to the France area. I've heard that you really wanna ride that Griffon coaster, right Harry?"

The teen nodded happily, as April spoke again, "Yeah... we can all ride that one... I'm a little afraid of coasters... but I think I can handle Griffon. I hear it's not a long ride."

Harry grinned as he took her hand, "Sure thing. And if you're scared, I'll hold your hand. That sound good?"

"Yeah... that does sound good... thank you..."

Meanwhile...

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's go play!"

Sondra, Fuchsia, Elvin, and Nelson ran towards the playground to play, as Albert, Bill, and Rudy watched them. The three men smiled at the young ones as they all seemed to be having a lot of fun. But as they watched, Bill brought up a situation secretly.

"So... what are we gonna do about... you know who?" He asked, "The kids may be kids, but they're not stupid. They're gonna find out about this sooner or later."

"I know. But we can't risk them finding out just yet." Albert replied, "Hopefully if Reagan is detained, then maybe they can know."

"But what if they find out accidentally?" Rudy asked, "Then we're REALLY screwed. Alya is someone who likes to browse on social media, and I don't know how I'm gonna keep her away from that for so long."

"You can just block anything related to Reagan so she won't see it." Bill suggested, "You know that's possible, right?"

"Right... thanks."

"And we can keep the kids occupied with cartoons and stuff." Albert also suggested, "Just anything not related to the news or whatever. For their safety..."

To be honest, Albert hated keeping secrets from his kids (unless it was something personal or between him and Trina). He was someone who liked to speak his mind, so he felt the need to talk to the kids about anything, even if just to make conversation. However, he couldn't fathom the thought of how Theo and Sondra would react to the fact that their kidnapper was out somewhere hunting them down.

Sondra would be scared no doubt. Theo might try to be brave... but there would also be no doubt that he'd be scared as well.

And then there were the other kids. Harry might try to be brave about it too. April would be concerned. Fuchsia and the twins might be scared. But then there's Alya... she would be downright terrified. Everyone knew about the advances and near experience Reagan had put her through, and according to Rudy, she had some PTSD from the situation. If she knew that her almost rapist had escaped...

One look at Rudy and Albert knew that he was thinking the same thing. After the events of last year, Rudy was more protective over Alya. Although he allowed her to do more than she used to, he still made sure to keep a close eye on her. Danielle seemed to be doing the same thing.

Speaking of... Albert remembered to talk to them about the strange tension he had been sensing between them.

And so, the day went on. The kids continued to have fun on the rides until they eventually became tired. Which delighted the parents more than they thought, as they returned to the hotel in Richmond by 10:00 that night.

Albert sat next to Trina on the bed, as she was looking at her phone, reading a news article, "Al... I still can't believe it..." She said with a frown as she showed him the article.

The large man took the phone, and what he saw was what he expected. An article (Currents Events Magazine to be exact) reporting the escape of Reagan.

"_'Sauls is one of the many slave owners responsible for kidnapping more than 200 children last summer'_" He read, "_'Among the children was Alya Davis, daughter of famous record producer Rudolph Davis. Davis once spoke in an interview in one of our previous issues about the events, stating that 'almost losing Alya was one of the hardest things I had to deal with. But I'm glad I got her back, and that bastard is behind bars. He's lucky I didn't rip his head off'_."

"Who knew that Rudy would be popular enough to be in magazines?" Trina asked, "Then again, I did pick up a mag with his picture on it." She then reached in her purse and pulled out said magazine. On the front cover was Rudy posing for a photoshoot, wearing darker clothes and shades.

Albert smiled, "Just goes to show how far he's come... we've all come far..."

"Albert... I'm worried... I don't wanna be living in fear... but the fact that the man who took our babies... is out there... is terrifying... what if...he gets them again... and we can't save them this time..."

Albert looked at his wife and could see tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. All he could do was wrap his arms around her and plant a kiss on her forehead, "I know you're scared... I'm a little scared myself... but we'll protect the kids the best way we can... and in the case that... god forbid... he gets them again... we'll save them like before..."

"But what if we can't...?"

"We will... I'm sure of it..."

"You're really optimistic about these types of situations... that's one of the things I love about you..."

"I know... let's just get some sleep. We've got another big day of plans."

"Yeah."

With that, the couple shared a kiss, before getting under the covers in bed. As Albert closed his eyes, he thought about what he had just said. Despite his optimism... he too wondered if they could all help their children... in the case that Reagan strikes again. There was no doubt he was coming for them... he wants revenge... obviously...

Then he thought about the odd feelings he was having a few days ago...

Was this the feeling of worry that he had been getting? Were those feelings warning him of what was to happen?

Albert tried not to dwell on that as he began to doze off. Hopefully, things would get better before they get worse... right?

**Well, we get a few Busch Gardens adventures, how the gang decide to deal with the Reagan situation, and Albert is still having some thoughts. With Reagan now a fugitive, everyone is paranoid. But the kids have no idea of this yet. Who knows what'll happen if they find out? Next chapter will be... well, something else. You'll just have to read and find out. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 9: A Father's Worst Nightmare

**Hello, my faithful readers. Time for yet another chapter of JAS. Today marks a year since I first discovered Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. So to celebrate, I decided to update (Hey! That rhymes!) Anyways, things are really starting to happen now that Reagan Sauls has escaped from prison, and the gang fears he's out to get them all for revenge. All of them are worried, even Albert. Speaking of whom, in today's chapter we're gonna take a look of the results of these worries for Albert... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 9: A Father's Worst Nightmare

_Albert woke up that morning... but something wasn't right... but why?_

_Well, for one thing, when he woke up, he found that he was back at home instead of the hotel. Not only that... but the atmosphere felt... strange... and very off. And another thing... he was dressed in a black suit._

_As if he was going to church for something._

_What in the world was going on?_

_"Albert? Are you ready?"_

_That was Trina. The large man walked out of the room and to the living room, where he saw Trina, fully dressed in a black dress. She was holding Jamal, who was even dressed in a tiny suit. But where were Theo and Sondra?_

_Albert had no idea what was going on and was going to question it when he turned his attention to the TV, which was switched to the news. What he saw... made him want to vomit._

_"'The funeral for eight young children who were killed by convicted criminal Reagan Sauls will be held today at 2:00 PM. The victims were brutally murdered last week while on vacation with their families in Atlanta." The reporter stated._

_That's when they showed eight pictures of the victims. And sure enough... it was... the kids..._

_Harry, April, Theo, Alya, Sondra, Fuchsia, Elvin, and Nelson..._

_They... were all dead?!_

_How could this be so...?_

_Albert tried to shake his head, unable to process this information when suddenly there was a flash, and he found himself standing at the front of a large church. He recognized it as the church where he and Trina got married and had Theo, Sondra, and Jamal's christenings. It had since been remodeled to be much bigger._

_Around him was plenty of people standing outside. Even some people he recognized, such as Mudfoot for instance._

_Then he looked at the entrance of the church, and slowing walked in, afraid of what he would come to see. Of course, upon walking in, his heart immediately broke at what he saw..._

_At the front of the church was a sea of flowers, and among them, eight child-sized caskets. And the families standing by them. As Albert walked closer, he first saw Cami and Bill, as Cami was wailing uncontrollably she placed her hands on the smallest blue caskets, which Albert knew had to be the twins._

_"WHHHHYYYY?!" She shrieked as tears streamed down her face fast, "WHHHY! WHY MY BABIES! WHHHY THEM! WHHHYYY!"_

_Bill himself was trying to calm his wife down, but even he couldn't keep it together. Russell was rubbing his brother's back for comfort._

_Albert then glanced at Harold standing in front of a basketball-themed casket (obviously Harry), as he sobbed softly, "Oh buddy... I lost your Mom... now I lost you..." He said in a somber tone, "But... I'm glad you're with her..."_

_Mush was standing next to Harold, arm around his shoulder. Bucky and Sasha stood nearby, with Sasha holding Jan. She was sobbing as Bucky hugged her._

_"I... could've saved them..." She whimpered._

_"You did your best, Sash..." Bucky comforted, "It's not your fault..."_

_Leia and Donald stood in front of a light green and dark green casket (April and Fuchsia respectively), both sobbing in each others shoulders, "Our babies..." Leia sobbed, "Our babies... why them?"_

_"I... I just don't know..." Donald responded as he sniffled loudly._

_This was becoming more and more devastating. Albert then looked over at a pink casket (Alya). Rudy and Danielle were standing in front of it. Danielle was still heavily pregnant, and currently just as hysterical as Cami was at the moment. Rudy was close to losing it put his hands on the casket._

_"Alya... my darling..." He whispered, "I... I wish I had protected you better..."_

_"NOOOO!" Danielle cried, throwing herself on top of the casket, "WHHHY! WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO MY BABY! I BARELY GOT ENOUGH TIME TO SPEND WITH HER! MY BAAABY!"_

_Rudy reached out to pull her away, but she smacked him away, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She snarled, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_"My fault?!" The rich man asked, feeling offended, "How the hell is it my fault?!"_

_"If you had just let go of the past and hadn't basically scared my baby, she would still be here! She would still FUCKING BE HERE!" Danielle basically screamed in his face._

_"You are just as much to blame!" Rudy shot back, "Alya would've been fine if you hadn't caused a scene! And now my baby is gone! Thanks to you, you bitch!"_

_Albert quickly stepped in to get in between them, "Hey, hey, hey. Don't be this way. We're in a church."_

_As the couple calmed down, Albert then took a look at two more caskets. A red one and a small white one. That's when he realized that was Theo and Sondra..._

_His son and daughter..._

_All he could do was walk up to them. Trina was already standing in front of them, weeping softly as she held Jamal, "My babies... my poor little babies..." She said with a sob, "Why would he do this to them...?"_

_Albert kept trying to blink back his tears, as he placed his hand on Theo's casket. And the other hand on Sondra's. That's when he realized that all of the caskets were closed. And being completely thrown into this new timeline, he was confused as to why._

_He was tempted to ask when he heard Trina mutter, "It's a good thing we all agreed to a closed casket service. The bodies are too brutalized to even see..."_

_So that explained it. Whatever Reagan did to the kids, he must have messed them up so badly, that Albert probably wouldn't be able to recognize them as his own children. Albert was tempted to open one of the caskets just to see how bad the damage was... but he was afraid to do so..._

_That's when there was another flash, and now he found everyone at the cemetery as rain began to fall. Albert frowned to see the caskets all being lowered to the ground, as people around him wept. He felt his wife practically throw herself into his arms as she sobbed hysterically. That's when the large man finally let his tears fall. His two oldest were gone..._

_All because..._

_"Should've taken better care of your kids, Albert..."_

_... **Him**..._

_Albert looked up, before turning around to see the man he currently hated with a passion._

_Reagan Sauls._

_Everyone around them disappeared, as it was just Albert and Reagan in the cemetery. Albert glared at the villain, while said villain just smirked right back, "It's such a shame what happened to the kids..." He chuckled, "And such a shame that it had to come to such an unfortunate conclusion..."_

_"Why... why'd you do it?" Albert asked, "Why did you take everyone's kids... why did you take mine...?"_

_"You shouldn't have crossed me the way you did last year..." Reagan sneered, taking a step closer, "I was this close to getting my revenge on Rudolph Davis, and so close to ruling the human trafficking world! But not only do you and your pathetic friends ruin my plans but then you have me put away. But that was a mistake, Albert. Because I escaped, and with my team of vengeance seekers, I've decided that the best way to hurt someone... is to harm the ones they love..."_

_He then took another step closer, as the rain fell harder, "And now look what's happened... your children are DEAD! All because of you people! You couldn't take better care or keep a closer eye on them. Which made it easier for me to target them. I thought you all would've learned after the first time... but more importantly, you all got in my way, and now you've paid the price... with the guilt!"_

_Albert didn't want to believe for one second that the murder of his children was his own fault. Nor was it the fault of the others with their own children, "You're lying... you killed the kids! You're the monster here!"_

_"Am I... am I really...?" Reagan asked with a laugh, "If you hadn't left your kids alone... maybe it wouldn't have happened. But it did, and now..."_

_Suddenly, the villain pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Albert, who gasped in shock, "I think it's time you join them. Farewell, Fat Albert! Time to rot in HELL!"_

_The large man tried to run away, but Reagan had already pulled the trigger..._

Albert woke up with a gasp. He sat in bed, before looking down at Trina, who was startled by the movement, "Al... what's wrong...?" She asked, still half asleep.

"I... just had a dream." Was all he said, not wanting to go into details about said dream, "Um... I'm gonna check up on the kids real quick..."

"'Kay..."

With that, he got out of bed and walked to a door on the other side of the room. He opened it up and sighed with relief to see both Theo and Sondra sound asleep in the children's room. After the nightmare he had just experienced, it was such a blessing to see them safe and sound. Turning back towards Trina, he turned to of course see little Jamal sleeping in a Pack N Play beside her.

Albert placed a hand to his chest to steady his heartbeat. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed in his dream. All of the kids (save for Jan and Jamal) were killed by Reagan. It didn't help that Reagan himself was already on the loose, but the mere thought of him attacking and killing the kids... it was too much for Albert.

Now he fully understood Trina's worries from before, about not being able to protect the kids this time.

She had every right to feel that way. And he was feeling the same way for a while now. Reagan was very crafty and clever, and could definitely get the kids when they weren't looking. What if Trina was right...?

_No. _He thought. _We all made an agreement to not let that happen again. We nearly lost the kids before. We're not gonna let it happen a second time. If Reagan thinks he's gonna get us again, then he's got another thing coming._

With that mindset, Albert walked into the children's room to caress Theo's head and give Sondra a kiss on the forehead, "I promise you two... I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe. I refuse to let anything to you. You have Dad's honor..." He whispered to them.

With a smile, he left the room and rejoined his wife back into bed. One thing for sure, he may have had a scary dream, but he wasn't going to let that dream come true.

Not if he could help it...

**Wow. Albert sure had a freaky dream of the kids dying. And he's a little worried that it might actually happen, but at the same time, he's determined not to let it happen. For the sake of the kids, and even the other dudes. Speaking of, we'll get a little more focus on them next chapter, as Albert decides to finally crackdown on a certain orange hat wearing man about his relationship with his fiancee', and vise versa. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	11. Chapter 10: Trouble in Paradise

**Hey there, my friends! It's time for yet another fun chapter of JAS! After the previous somber one, we're gonna get something a little more lighthearted this time. Something with the kids and Albert decides to talk to Rudy about the tension he's noticed between him and Danielle. How will it go? Let's read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 10: Trouble in Paradise (Rudy's POV)

The next day found the gang traveling to Virginia Beach. Today's plans would include the kids hanging out at the beach (with Sasha watching them), while the adults got a little time to themselves. They all split off to various areas of the strip, either by themselves or with groups. Albert held on to Trina's hand as they walked down the streets. The couple had no idea what they wanted to do but were thinking about it.

"Now this is more like it..." Trina sighed, "A day at the beach is just what we all needed. I've haven't been to Virginia Beach in a minute. The last time my family went was when I graduated high school."

Albert smiled, "Hey, hey, hey. Just a few months before we met. Yep, this is indeed paradise..."

As they walked, they happened to notice Rudy and Danielle standing by a building. Getting close, they could see that the engaged couple was arguing.

"Now, are you sure Alya has her sunscreen?!" Danielle asked her fiance'.

Rudy groaned in annoyance, "For the hundredth fucking time, YES! I made sure to put it in her beach bag! Why would I forget to do that?!"

"Because I know how sensitive Alya's skin is. She doesn't need a sunburn. And I think I know what's best for my daughter, asshole!"

"_You _know what's best?! Says the woman who nearly dropped said daughter out the damn window!"

Danielle growled as she held her head, "For God's sake, will you just LET IT GO?! That was eleven years ago, which may I remind you, was the number of years I went without seeing MY baby girl because you couldn't be bothered to bring her for a visit!"

Albert and Trina winced at the harsh words Rudy and Danielle were throwing towards each other, "My god... sounds like trouble in paradise for those two..." Trina whispered to her husband.

"Yeah... I've noticed some tension between those two since our road trip started. And I've been debating whether or not to intervene... but now I think it's the perfect time."

"Please do, Al. We already had to deal with Rudy and Donald fighting last year. We don't need to deal with another fight this year."

"Alright, you can take Danielle and spend time with her, while I talk to Rudy to get to the bottom of this. I have a feeling I know why they're fighting, and he might open up to me more."

With that plan in set, Trina made her way over to the feuding couple, "Hey you two..." She greeted, "Danielle... why don't you come with me? I've got some coupons and debit cards, and we can check out some of the stores."

That seemed to brighten the poofy haired woman's mood as she smiled, "That does sound nice. Alright. I'll go!" She then turned to Rudy, "I'll see you later, babe." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, not noticing the grimace on his face. With that, she strutted off with Trina. Albert watched with a smile. _Operation: Save the Couple is on. _He thought. _This is gonna be easier than I thought..._

However, when he turned to where Rudy was standing... the rich man was nowhere to be seen.

Where did he go?

Not wanting to let this plan fail, Albert started to search for Rudy. He searched all around, but couldn't seem to find his friend. Until he realized there's only one place Rudy would go to be alone these days.

In about five minutes, Albert found Rudy sitting in the far back of a restaurant, sipping a glass of wine. He sat down beside him, and it was silence for a few minutes (aside from the chitter-chatter from other customers.

After thinking about how he was going to approach this, Albert spoke, "Hey, hey, hey. Are you okay?"

Rudy said nothing for about five seconds, before he turned to his large friend with a frown, "Yeah... everything's fine." Was his response. Albert knew that was a lie, but decided to ask this, "So... how is life back in New York? With Alya and Danielle."

"It's great! Alya is my special little girl, and Danielle is a big help now that she's back."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"For certain?"

Suddenly, Rudy stood up and glared at Albert, "YES! God damn it, YES! Everything is just FINE! It's not like we're FIGHTING or anything, Albert! Stop trying to get on my fucking CASE all the time! GOD!"

His outburst caused everyone in the restaurant to turn and look at him. The rich man blushed in embarrassment before sitting back down. Albert looked at his friend, "Rudy... you don't have to hide it... I know there's some problem between you and Danielle. Trina and I just saw you two arguing..."

"So what? Couple's fight... what's the big deal?" Rudy asked in annoyance.

"It's not just the fighting. Ever since we started this road trip. I've noticed the tension between you... the distance... and especially the looks you give Danielle. There's something going on... and I wanna help you. And the only way I can do that is if you tell me what's going on..."

... Shit.

Albert figured him out.

Rudy groaned, "I can see why you're such a great psychologist. Alright fine, there are some issues between Danielle and I. We've been fighting since she moved back in..."

He took a sip from his glass before continuing, "Actually... when Danielle moved in... things weren't so bad. She was getting to spend more time with Alya and helping me with the record business sometimes. She got a job at a fashion retailer and she's loving it. For the first few weeks, things seemed okay. Until... she decided that she wanted to take over..."

"What do you mean take over?" Albert asked.

"Somehow, sometime when, once she moved back into _my _mansion, she started acting like she owned the damn place. She wanted to make 'changes' like fix up the place, or hell, consider renovating. My home is fine the way it is, but she wants to make things look, and I quote, 'less like a sex dungeon'. I may have been a pimp, but my home does NOT like something you'd see in a porno."

Albert nodded in understanding. Rudy sighed as he continued on, "And that's just the crumbs. There's a whole lot of other shit. For example, she once complained that I don't spend enough time at home or with her and Alya. Excuse me, but she's the one who decided to go crazy and almost kill my daughter! And that's another thing, I'm still not over that! And she also complains about how I never brought Alya to see her at the rehab center. Because I totally want my baby girl to see her nutjob of a mother! There's a reason I never did. She accuses me of being a shitty parent all the time. I know I'm not a saint, but she's no better!"

"I see..."

"And then there's planning the wedding. We have had so many disagreements about how to do things. About the color scheme, the entertainment, where it should be, how should I dress! That bitch is telling ME, Rudolph Davis, how to dress for my wedding! Who the FUCK does she think she is?!"

"Your wife to be...?" Albert replied.

Rudy frowned, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean she has to tell ME what to do! She's always trying to have things go her way. She never wants my input! It's all about what _she_ wants! And then... comes the biggest bullshit to happen between... her getting pregnant..."

The man took another sip of his wine, "It was one day out of the blue. I had just finished some work at the studio, when she comes to me all excited and shit. When I ask her what's the deal... she shows me a pregnancy test... and I'll be honest. I really lost my shit that day."

Albert nodded in understanding, "I can tell it was a surprise. This wasn't what you were expecting."

"No! I thought Danielle was on birth control, and it's not like we fucked that much anyway! It wasn't enough that we already have a child, and are trying to fix things between us. And now we have another kid to worry about!" Rudy groaned, dropping his head on the table.

"Rudy, I get this was a shock to you, but it's sounding like you don't want to have this baby..." Albert said with concern.

"It's not that I don't wanna another kid. It's just that I didn't want another one _so soon_. And..." Rudy sighed as he looked at his friend again, "I really don't want to have a repeat of what happened when Alya was a baby. I'm not trying to have another child get dangled out the window."

Albert put his hand on Rudy's shoulder, "I get it. But Danielle seems to have gotten better since then. I highly doubt she's gonna try to kill this new baby now."

"I just don't want to take any chances, Albert."

"And... how does Alya feel about all of this?"

"Happy and full of life as usual. Because she doesn't know. Danielle and I have to basically _pretend _to be a happy couple in front of her whenever she's around. Do you know how hard it is to fake a smile every time our little girl enters the room? To pretend that we're so in love? It's very fucking hard!"

The large man was taking in what Rudy had to say very carefully. He could tell that the situation was much tenser than he had anticipated. However, he was glad that his friend was opening up about it, "Maybe you could try being honest with Alya. Sooner or later, she's gonna find out about the false act."

"I can't do that!" Rudy exclaimed, "She's been so happy since her mom came back, and I'd hate to break her heart if she ever finds out that we're fighting..."

"She'll be heartbroken more when she discovers that you've been hiding this from her.."

"No, she won't! Because she won't find out. Once Danielle and I get married... things will get better hopefully. And when this baby comes, we'll be one big happy family."

Albert frowned, "How do you know that things will better once you're married? If anything, they might get worse if you don't get help, Rudy. Listen, I occasionally do couple counseling. So maybe you and Danielle can schedule an appoint-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, Rudy stood up with a scowl, "Hell to the fucking NO! I do NOT need counseling from ANYBODY! Especially not you! You can't solve everyone's problems, Fat Albert. And you won't be solving mine! I can handle it all on my own! So fuck your stupid 'couple counseling'!"

"Wait a minute, Rudy!" Albert stood up as well, "I-"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"But-"

"FUCK OFF!"

With that, Rudy finished his wine and stormed out of the restaurant. Albert in response sat back down, groaning and frustration. He should've figured this would happen. This was Rudy Davis. _Of course _he was going to be stubborn about this whole thing.

_Well... at least I was able to get to him about what's going on. Now I just need to convince him to take the counseling, before his issues with Danielle become worse than it already is... I have a feeling there's more to this than what he told me._

Meanwhile at the beach...

"Cannonball!"

Theo let out a battle cry as he jumped into the water. The kids were enjoying their time as they had fun swimming and splashing each other. Both Jan and Jamal sat content on a beach blanket as Sasha sat next to them while keeping an eye on the older kids.

"Hey guys, look at this." Alya said as she began swimming on her back, "My Daddy taught me this, but my Mom helped me perfect it."

"That's really cool, Alya." April said, "I've always wanted to go swimming in the ocean. I love watching scuba divers on TV explore all the sea animals and ocean life."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah. Just make sure you watch out for sharks."

"Please. I ain't afraid of no shark."

"I wanna swim with dolphins." Sondra chimed in, "They're so cute. We once went to an aquarium for my birthday, and we watched a dolphin show. Remember, Theo?"

The preteen cringed, "Yeah. I remember. I especially remember the look of them gave me. I have a feeling he didn't like me."

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. It just had that... look."

"I wanna swim with a whale," Elvin said.

"Yeah. Whales are big!" Nelson added, "Big enough to ride on!"

Theo smiled, "That's not a bad idea."

"Riding on whales?" Alya asked.

"No. But seeing whales would be cool. Maybe we can ask our folks if we can go whale watching. Like, on a boat."

The others made noises of approval and agreement. That definitely sounded like a fun idea. Fuchsia, with a mischievous grin, splashed in the middle of the group, "But in the meantime, we can all pretend we're whales!" She said, earning laughter from the others.

As the kids continued to play, Sasha had given Jamal his bottle and was now breastfeeding Jan. She gave her baby daughter a kiss on the forehead as she covered her with a nursing blanket. She looked around at all the other people enjoying the summer weather and the cool water. But as she did... she happened to look behind her... and what she saw nearly made her fall over in shock.

There was a man standing by the sidewalk just in front of the sand. And although he was rather far away, Sasha could see that he was wearing black all over... and appeared to also be wearing shades.

Could it be...?

No, it couldn't be. There's no way. He wouldn't dare show himself in public now that he's a fugitive.

Maybe it was another man that looked similar...

However, Sasha didn't want to take any chances. She soon called to the kids, "Ninos. C'mon! It's time to go!"

The kids stopped their activity to look at the Latina women, "Already? It's only two, isn't it, Tia Sasha?" Harry asked.

"True. But we don't wanna stay long. Dry yourselves and let's go meet up with your parents. Rapido now!"

They were all confused but did as told as they came out of the water. Once dried off, Sasha hurried the kids out of the beach and down the strip. She had no idea if the man she saw really was who she thought it was.

But she wasn't going to risk it. She was aware of the danger the children would potentially in. And she refused to let anything happen on her watch.

**So, Albert talks to Rudy about what's going on with him and Danielle, but Rudy being Rudy is insistent that he can fix the issue himself. At the same time, Sasha is sure that she spotted you know who at the beach spying on them. I guess I should mention that Sasha will play an important role later in the story. Next chapter, we'll get Danielle's side of the story about her relationship with Rudy. How does her point of view differ from her fiance's? You'll have to wait and see. **

**Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**

**PS: 'Tia' is the Spanish term for 'aunt'. Harry calls Sasha that when speaking to her, whereas he usually says 'Aunt Sasha' when speaking to other people about her. I have a fascination for Spanish terms, so expect to see more in the future in this story. **


	12. Chapter 11: Paradise in Peril

**Hey guys! It's that time again! Here's the next chapter for JAS! Since we saw Rudy's side of the story last chapter, it's only fair that we see Danielle's side. Only this is gonna be a bit more somber, since we'll get a flashback to when Danielle found out that she was pregnant again. And Rudy's reaction... will NOT be pretty. Let's see how this turns out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 11: Paradise in Peril (Danielle's POV)

Danielle stared at the ring on her finger as she sat on a bench. It was the engagement ring she received from Rudy after they returned to New York the previous year. It was made from tiny diamonds, with a spinel gem in the center. It was special to her... keyword _was_...

Now with all the issues they had with each other... was it even meant anything... at all?

Trina, who was sitting next to her, happen to notice her staring at it, "That's a beautiful ring..." She commented.

"Oh... thanks..." Danielle replied, "Rudy gave it to me... it's my engagement ring. Spinel is one of my favorite gems."

"I see. So, it won't be long before you two tie the knot... you nervous?"

The woman looked at her friend, "No... maybe a little... maybe a lot..." She wasn't sure how she felt. She was truly looking forward to the wedding. She was ready to officially be a part of her daughter's life.

But... it was going to be a struggle... because of the man she was marrying.

"Dani... is everything okay?" Trina asked, now noticing the worried look on her face. Leia and Cami had come over, having walked out of the store. They joined their friends on the bench.

"Yeah... everything's fine. I'm fine..." Danielle replied with a smile... until the smile quickly melted away as tears started to fall, "Actually... no! I'm not fine! Nothing's fine! I'm tired! I'm stressed! And I'm sick of it all! I'm sick of... that man!"

"What man?" Cami asked.

"Rudy! Who else?! I'm sick of him! I'm sick of how he treats me! And I'm sick of how he handles things! I'm sick of fighting with him! And I'm sick of... I'm sick of the fact that this..." She gestured to her swollen pregnant belly, "Is causing such a rift between us!"

With that rant, Danielle doubled over and started to sob loudly. Trina immediately pulled the poor woman into a hug. Cami rubbed her back, while Leia rubbed her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Trina spoke.

"Albert and I saw you two arguing earlier... so that's why I pulled you away to get some girl time..." She said softly, "I'm sure Albert's talking to Rudy about what's been going on... and I think it's important to get your side. I'm not a therapist like my husband, but I can get someone to talk. So... tell us what's been happening? You don't have to do into details if you don't want... but talking will help you feel better."

Danielle sat up a little, sniffling, "Okay... I guess I should start from when I moved back into Rudy's house. Things... things started out okay. We were getting along, and I was spending time with Alya. I really got to know my baby girl. She's so... happy, full of life, and sassy like her Daddy... but I guess she gets it from me too. She's also shy. But I try to bring her out of her shell. I even helped her improve swimming on her back."

The other woman smiled as she continued, "For a while, things seemed okay. But then... I don't know... I guess we fell apart. I wanted to make a few changes to the house since, well, it's gonna be my home as well. I know Rudy owns the place, but there's nothing wrong with a little renovation. Besides, the place needed to look less like a pimp ran it, especially now that we're expecting another baby."

Danielle cringed when mentioning the baby, but nevertheless, she continued, "But Rudy seriously objected to my suggestions. Okay, so maybe some of my ideas were a little... over the top. Having a chandelier in the living room is much, even for him. I just want to make myself as comfortable as he is. Then there's planning the wedding. I have ideas, he has ideas. But can you believe the man freaked out just because I talked to him about how he should dress? I just want the fool to look sophisticated, something he has no problem with."

"That definitely is like Rudy." Leia shook her head, "If there's one thing that we girls could agree on about him, is that he was very picky about things. So we felt it best not to argue with him."

Cami noticed how Danielle kept looking down at her stomach, "So... how is the pregnancy coming? I heard that you weren't expecting it at all."

The woman took a deep breath before speaking, "It was... the thing is... I'm... well, was on birth control. Rudy and I sort of had an agreement to put a hold on having any more kids until I settled and got used to caring for Alya... as well as after we got married." She then reached into her purse to pull out something to show to the others.

It was a white pregnancy test. A plus sign appeared on the small screen. However... it was slightly dirty and dent.

"It was December, and just about a week before Christmas. I was feeling sick and moody. So I bought this just to see... and as it turns out... it was true. I was so happy, that I kept this ever since."

"That's nice." Trina smiled.

"But why does it look messed up?" Cami asked.

Tears threatened to fall again as Danielle sighed, "Well... I never did tell you how _Rudy _reacted..."

_Danielle could barely keep in a squeal as she stared at the white stick in her hand. A plus sign. She was pregnant. About four weeks it seemed as well, "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!" She said over and over as she picked up the test and held it close to her chest._

_She was going to have a baby._

_A second child._

_One she could care for, and do all the things that she missed with Alya. Letting out another squeal, she bolted out of the bathroom and down the stairs, calling for her fiance', "RUDY! RUDY! WHERE YOU AT! RUDY!"_

_"What? What? What do you want?" The rich man asked in annoyance from the dining room. The table was scattered with some papers, "I'm busy, y'know."_

_Danielle walked into the room with a big smile and her hands behind her back, "I've got some news to share with you. Something very exciting, and something I think will really help us."_

_"And that being...?" Rudy asked, quickly writing down something._

_"Well... you know how I've been feeling sick lately... throwing up..."_

_"Yeah...?"_

_"And how I've been rather moody and eating a lot..."_

_"Get to the point, woman! What are you saying?"_

_With a giggle, Danielle set the pregnancy test down on the table in front of Rudy, "Surprise!" She cheered, "We're gonna have a baby! Our second child! And I'm four weeks along. If I'm right, we should expect our little baby to come in August. We've got to set up an appointment with the doctor, plan a baby shower. Oh, how're we gonna tell Alya?"_

_She then lovingly cradled her still flat stomach, but she was already looking forward to when she would start showing. She then looked at her fiance', who was staring at the pregnancy test, his mouth wide open in shock._

_That was about what she expected._

_"Surprised aren't you, babe?" She asked._

_Rudy sat like that for a good few seconds before speaking, "You're... pregnant... are you sure about this?"_

_"Yeah. I bought that test not too long ago, and I just took it twenty minutes ago. I almost didn't believe it myself, but it's true. That plus sign basically confirms it."_

_That's when Rudy looked up at her... and Danielle suddenly felt a chill. The look he was giving her... scared her. It was the most ice-cold glare she had ever seen on his face. But why was he looked at her that way?_

_Not trying to let that bother her, she continued, "But anyway, this is so ex-"_

**_"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK, DANIELLE?!"_**

_The woman jumped in fear as Rudy stood up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table as he did, "You're pregnant! FUCKING PREGNANT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" He shouted._

_Danielle was completely caught off guard by this sudden outburst, "R-Rudy, what's wrong? We're... we're gonna have a baby! Aren't you happy?!"_

_"Do I lookhappy to you?!" He asked with a growl, "Because I'm not. I'm furious. I'm pissed off! Danielle, we made an agreement! No babies until we were ready again! We don't have time for another kid!"_

_"Listen, I'm just as surprised as you are. But this is a blessing!"_

_"Really? Because it feels like anything but a blessing right now!"_

_The rich man groaned as he placed his face in his hands, "God damn it. It wasn't enough managing a business, raising a preteen, and planning a wedding, now we've got another kid to worry about!"_

_Danielle frowned deeply. It was starting to sound like Rudy didn't want this child... at all. But... maybe he was just reeling from the shock. She reached to put a hand on his shoulder, "Rudy..."_

_To her shock, he recoiled in disgust, "You just won't stop, will you?!"_

_"What?"_

_"I mean you just won't stop bringing more shit! Ever since you moved back in, life has been nothing but HELL! You want everything your way! Well, I hope you're happy because now, we've got this to worry about!"_

_Now Danielle herself was starting to get angry, "What the hell is your problem? I thought you'd be happy. I know this is unexpected, babe, but we can make it work. As I said, the baby won't be here at least until August, so we have plenty of time. By then, we'll be married, calm, settled, and ready."_

_"Yeah. You'll be ready to dangle that baby out the damn window." Rudy sneered at her._

_Something about that sentence set Danielle off as she glared at her fiance', "Excuse me? You honestly think that I'm gonna try and kill this baby?! What happened with Alya was a mistake, but I was high off my ass then. I was crazy then! But I'm better now, Rudy! I've changed!"_

_The man snorted, "I have yet to see any change in you. You're a fucking slut. Always have been."_

_SLAP!_

_Rudy stumbled a little when Danielle smacked him right across the face, "How dare you!" She glared, "For your information, you're just as much the reason I'm pregnant as I am. I sure didn't make this baby without any help!"_

_"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE ON THE GOD DAMN PILL!" Rudy screamed back, making her shrink a little, "AND WE HAD A FUCKING AGREEMENT! YOU COMPLETELY IGNORED WHAT WE TALKED ABOUT!"_

_"I JUST WANT US TO BE ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY!" Danielle cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, "THIS BABY IS GONNA BRING US TOGETHER! I REFUSE TO LET YOU RUIN THIS FOR US! And..." She sighed with a sob, "I also get a chance to make up for all the time I missed with Alya... I can actually start over as a mother for this new child..."_

_Rudy's glare darkened, "So just because you screwed up with one kid, you think you should get a shot at another?! Bullshit! It doesn't work like that, Danielle. You think you have a second chance, but the truth is, you should've never fucked up your first chance!"_

_"You were no better!" Danielle shot back, "You spent most of your time fucking around with those bimbos and whores when you could have spent time with our baby girl!"_

_"At least I tried to get as much with her as possible! I know I screwed up, but I made my efforts, unlike you!"_

_"Because you sent me away to a rehab center, and couldn't be bothered to ever bring my baby girl over to visit me! I went ten fucking years without seeing her... ten fucking years, Rudy."_

_Danielle was close to full out sobbing. And unfortunately, Rudy could care less, "You really fucked up, Danielle. You fucked up with me, you fucked up with Alya... and you know damn well you're gonna fuck up with this future kid. So you better hope and pray that this actually works out for all of us! And as for this!"_

_He then picked up the pregnancy test, before throwing it down on the ground hard, and stomping on it once, making Danielle scream in horror, "This... means nothing..." He said, picking the test back up, and throwing it at a wall._

_With that and one last sneer, he walked out of the dining room. Possibly to his secret room to drink. As for Danielle, all she could do was sink to her knees, pick up the now damaged stick, and hold it close as she cried._

"I didn't want to get rid of it... so I held on to it." Danielle explained, clutching the test tightly, "I knew about the agreement we had... but it was just unexpected... and I knew he'd be surprised... but I didn't think he'd go off on me like that..."

Leia put a hand on her shoulder, "Yep... that definitely is Rudy. Always overreacts over things. But he usually calms down after a few hours and doesn't bring up what he was mad about."

"Not with me... this is something he still holds against me to this day. And the worst part is that he doesn't think I have what it takes. He's still mad at me for what happened when Alya was a baby. I know I messed up back then, but I've changed. I've changed for the better. And I want to start over. But he doesn't think I've changed. He thinks I'm a slut. He still thinks I'm a slut. And he thinks I'm gonna try and kill this new baby."

"Well, you'll just have to prove him wrong." Cami spoke, "Rudy may be wary, and he sure didn't have to freak out the way he did, but maybe if he sees what a good mother you are, he can trust you..."

"But he should already trust her." Trina pointed out, "Rudy has no right to treat Dani like crap, just because she got pregnant. He's the one who put the child there. And even if they agreed to have no babies yet, this is just a happy surprise, and he should be grateful. Don't tell us he suggested you get an abortion... did he?"

Danielle shook her head, "No... even he's not that cruel. I don't think it's that he doesn't want a child... it's just that... I dunno... I guess he wasn't expecting one so soon... I wasn't expecting one so soon... I just don't know what to do... I wanna show him that I'm not the same girl anymore... but he just doesn't believe me..."

"Well, whatever happens, we've got your back," Trina assured her.

"As someone who's spent a lot of time with Rudy, I'm here for you." Leia smiled.

"Me too." Cami added, "We're are here to support you. I feel like deep down, Rudy cares for you. He... probably just has a weird way of showing it. Doesn't excuse how he flipped his lid, but yeah..."

Leia then reached into her own purse and pulled out another test, similar to the one Danielle was holding, "This is the test I took when I find out I was pregnant with April. Despite the circumstances surrounding that... I still hold onto it. Because April is my girl... and Donald is her Daddy as far as I'm concerned."

Danielle wiped her tears away, "Thanks... you gals are so... sweet. I just hope Rudy and I can fix things between us. Poor Alya has no idea what's been going on, bless her heart. It ain't easy hiding our fights from her. And I'm scared that if she finds out... it'll break her..."

"Most of the time... it's best to be honest with your child..." Trina told her, "I'm sure Alya will understand the situation..."

"I just don't know. She just got me back... I'd hate for her to lose me again... I went ten years without seeing her because I was at the rehab center, and Rudy's stubborn ass couldn't be bothered to ever bring her for a visit."

Leia looked at the distraught woman, "Hmm... perhaps he just didn't want Alya to see you while you were... so out of whack.."

"I understand that. But I was improving over the years. The least I could've gotten was a phonecall. I missed the first ten years of my baby's life. Her first words, her first steps, her first Christmas... I missed it ALL! All because I was stupid, but also because that asshole denied any chance of me seeing her..."

Danielle broke down in tears yet again, as Trina, Cami, and Leia continued to comfort her, "This is much more serious than what happened between Rudy and Donald last year." Cami whispered to the other two.

"I know..." Trina whispered, "It's bad enough we've got to worry about Reagan Sauls... now we've got a feuding couple to deal with as well."

By the time she had mentioned that Sasha was walking over, "Girls. Hola. I was looking for you..." She stopped when she saw the scene in front of her, "Is... everything okay?"

"Sort of..." Trina replied, "Where are the kids?"

"Eating snacks with Mushmouth and Bucky. But I came to tell you something. Something serious."

"What's wrong?" Leia asked.

With a deep breath, Sasha spoke with worry in her tone.

"I think I saw Reagan Sauls."

**Danielle's pretty emotional right now. We see her side of the story and get Rudy's nasty reaction to her second pregnancy. She hopes that their relationship can be fixed, but even she's doubting it. Next chapter, we'll get some more of the kids, and more of the adults talking about the Reagan situation. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	13. Chapter 12: Theo's Big Break

**Hiya there, folks! It's time for another chapter 12 of JAS! We've got some more fun with the kids, as Theo wants to show off his skateboarding skills... but something happens. What is it? Well, you'll find out here. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Moving on.**

Chapter 15: Theo's Big Break

After what Sasha had shared, the adults once again gathered together to discuss the situation. While the kids had fun downstairs at the hotel pool (watched by Mush), everyone else sat in the Robertsons room.

"Reagan is here...?" Albert asked, "Are you sure it was him?"

Sasha frowned, "I honestly don't know. I saw a man in black... and although he was far away... it looked too much like him. I didn't wanna take any chances, so I got the kids off the beach as quick as I could."

"It could've been any man in black," Rudy spoke up.

"Like the movie?" Donald asked.

"I'd hate to say it, but Rudy's got a point," Harold spoke up, "Yeah, we all know Reagan wears black, but it could have been any man. Besides, that criminal wouldn't just be walking around in broad daylight when he _knows _he's a wanted man."

"I guess... but still. Even if that wasn't him, I refused to just sit there and wait for him to strike just to see..." Sasha sighed.

Bucky put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "You did the right thing, Sash." He smiled at her, "At most, we avoided what could have eventually been trouble if that was Reagan. You took the right approach for the safety of the kids."

"Gracias, mi amor. I had too. After everything that happened last year, I couldn't let the ninos get hurt."

That's when Russell spoke up, "Now this opens up a whole new can of worms. If that was Reagan who Sasha saw, then that means... he must be following us..."

Everyone shuddered at that possibility as Bill added, "You might be onto something, Rus. If there's one thing Reagan's gonna do now that he's escaped, is come after us. So I definitely won't be surprised if he's been following us this whole trip."

"And if that's the case. We need to keep a much closer eye on the kids." Albert said, "And also get outta here while we can. I'd hate to cut our stay in Virginia Beach short, but this is for our safety. What's next on our list of places?"

Harold took a moment to pull out his phone and pull up a list, "Let's see... Raleigh, North Carolina."

Trina squealed, "Ooh! We're heading to my home city! I can't wait to see everyone there. My Momma, my Daddy, my sisters, aunts, uncles, everybody!"

Albert smiled at his wife's enthusiasm, "Then it's settled. We're heading out for Raleigh first thing tomorrow."

The next day

The ride to Raleigh was long but would be worth it in the end. Theo and Sondra were looking forward to seeing their mother's side of the family, but Theo was especially looking forward to using his skateboard at Moore Square. The preteen looked over at Alya, who was sitting in between her parents. He hoped to impress her with his skateboard skills. He still wasn't very good at it, but at least she would find it cool.. right?

_You've got one chance at this, Theo... _He thought, _Don't blow it..._

As soon as they made it to Raleigh, everyone had split off. The Robertsons, of course, went to visit Trina's family. The Cosby's were visiting the Science Museum (Bill's request), Harold, Bucky, Mush, and Harry decided to check out the PCN Arena, while Leia, Sasha, and Danielle (With April, Fuchsia, and Jan) checked out the Marbles Kids Museum (where Sondra later joined them. Rudy was getting some alone time with Alya in downtown Raleigh (Much to Danielle's dismay).

As planned, everyone met up again at Moore Square. This was the moment Theo was waiting for. Finally a chance to show off his skills to his friends. He led Harry, April, and Alya to one of the main areas of the park, "Now, it's time for you guys to see a pro at work."

With that, he jumped on his skateboard and started to move. He started to swerve from side to side, and attempted to do flips, but ended up failing, "Don't worry. I got this." He said as he tried to recover. The boy was able to make a successful U-turn as he skated back to his friends. Alya clapped, "You're really good." She said.

Theo blushed, "Aw thanks."

_Well, she is impressed. But I don't think that's enough. I gotta do more._

"That's pretty cool." April commented, "Where did you learn?"

"I've watched a lot of skating videos." Was his response.

Harry smirked, "Yeah, you're not bad. But I doubt he could do a flip. Or a dolphin, coffin, 180, or any of that."

Theo glared at his friend, "Maybe not, but I just haven't gotten to that point yet. Stick to basketball, Harry."

And so, the preteen attempted to do another trick. A coffin as Harry mentioned. This involved him jumping up and lying flat on his board, but that eventually flopped as well, as he fell on the ground in doing so. Harry and April laughed, while Alya looked worried, "Ooh... did you hurt yourself?" She asked.

Theo got up groaning a bit, "I'm fine. That was just a misfire. I can do it again."

"I'll telling ya, you can't get it down just by watching some videos." Harry said, "I'm not saying you're bad. You're just not an expert."

"I said stick to basketball! I know I'm not there yet. But that doesn't mean I won't get there. And when I do, then we'll see who was talking all big, and wishing he hadn't doubted me."

The thirteen-year-old just simply shrugged, "I support you, man. Just be careful."

"Please..." Alya added.

_As long as you don't hurt yourself... she'll definitely be impressed. So don't screw up anyone, Theo... you're this close to making her smile..._

The preteen looking around, hoping to see something else that could help him... until he saw a staircase. That alone gave him an idea as he smirked at the others, "I can show you what I _have _been working on... my grinding."

With that, the boy beckoned his friends forth to stand in front of him, "Prepare yourselves. Because I'm gonna show you an expert who can grind on a railing like no one other! Theodore Robertson is going to amaze the crowd!"

After his little speech, Theo backed up a bit, before placing his board down. He looked at his friends, who were watching with anticipation. After a few seconds, he started to move towards the railing, using his foot to build-up speed.

_Almost there..._

He got closer to the railing...

_Just a little closer..._

As he was just before the railing...

_Here it is. Do it!_

He jumped up with his board.

_I got it!_

As he attempted to land the skateboard on the railing... he heard a strange sound, and before he knew it, he was heading face first towards the concrete stairs.

_No! No! No! No! NO!_

It happened so fast. About five seconds. But those five seconds were long enough for Theo to feel pain as he tumbled down the stairs before he found himself lying on his back, clutching his left arm tightly, groaning softly. And it didn't take long for Harry, April, and Alya to be at his side.

"Oh my gosh! Theo! Are you okay?" Alya asked with concern.

"He's bleeding!" April gasped, pointing at the gash on Theo's forehead.

Theo was confused until he felt a warm liquid leak between his eyes and down his nose. He reached up to touch the injury before wincing. Harry turned towards the girls, "April! Go get his folks. I'll find a doctor!"

"I'll stay with him." Alya offered.

With that, the two older kids left to find the right authorities, while Alya reached into her small purse to pull out a soft cloth, and attempted to wipe away the blood, "You're gonna be okay." She said with a soft smile, "I'm here for you..."

Theo frowned sadly, "I'm sorry... I was just trying to impress you, Als... and I ended up making a fool of myself..."

"Oh, Theo... you just had an accident. Not everyone is good at skateboarding, but I think you have what it takes. And besides, you've already impressed me before... when you saved my life from Reagan. You are such a sweet gentleman. I already know that. You don't have to do fancy tricks to make me happy."

_Just like Dad had said... _Theo thought, _Well... he definitely proved me wrong..._

Sitting up a little, he smiled at his friend, "You're right. I don't need to look cool in front of you. I'm already cool... by being myself..."

Alya smiled back, "Exactly."

"And you're right that I already impressed after what happened last year. Good thing that Reagan dude is in jail."

"Yeah..."

At that moment, April had come back pulling Trina and Albert with her, "Oh my god! My baby!" Trina gasped as she rushed over to her son. Immediately, Theo was taken to the WakeMed hospital for treatment. His gash was stitched up, while his arm was discovered to have a mild fracture. Still, he was given a cast and instructed to go easy on the arm for the next couple of weeks.

Albert was relieved that his son was okay, but then had this conversation with him at the hospital.

"Go ahead, Dad... say it..." Theo said to him.

"Say what, son?" Albert asked.

"Say that you were right. Say that you told me so. I tried too hard to impress Alya with my skateboarding skills, and because I'm an amateur, not only do I flop, but I also hurt myself. I learned my lesson the hard way. So tell me all about how right you were. I won't argue..."

The large man just chuckled as he put a hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm not gonna say all that, Theo. I'm glad that you've learned that when you try too hard, it becomes too much. But I understand why you did what you did. You did it for Alya... I've seen the way you look at her, and I know how much you like her. And I won't be opposed to you pursuing a relationship with her in the future..."

Theo looked up at his father, "Really...? You wouldn't mind... but I'm only eleven. I'm not ready for that."

"I know. That's why I said in the future."

"But... what if she doesn't like me back..?"

"Well, if she doesn't, then it's her decision and you should respect that. But... I doubt she'd be the type of girl to reject you..."

Theo then smiled, "I guess so. Thanks, Dad. I needed to hear that. I guess I won't be skating anytime soon. Not with this.." He looked down at the cast on his arm.

"Maybe not. But don't let it ruin the rest of the road trip. It's only a mild fracture, and should heal quickly."

"Yeah..."

Later on, everyone spent the night at Trina's parents' house. Trevor and Carrie Lincoln, at first weren't sure of Albert when their daughter first brought him home when they began dating. But of course, he proved to be a kind and gentleman. Mrs. Lincoln cuddled Theo with hugs, kisses, and cookies once she learned of his accident.

While the kids were listening to Mr. Lincoln's stories of his youth, while at the same time being spoiled by Mrs. Lincoln, Albert and Trina were in the other room, talking.

"Al... seeing Theo hurt like that... struck a chord with me..." Trina admitted, "I mean... he's gotten hurt before, but never to that extent. That cut on his forehead... his arm is broken..."

Albert planted a kiss on his wife's own forehead, "I know... but I'm glad it wasn't any worse..."

"Yeah... I guess I'm just worried... that with Reagan on the loose... and the idea of him catching the kids again... and now the possibility of him following us... what's to say he won't cause even more damage?"

"I know you're worried. So am I. But let's not worry about those possibilities. We just have to keep protecting the kids. They are our pride and joy..."

"I know..."

That's when Albert felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out to see a text from Bill.

_Hey, man. __We've gonna have an all dude's meeting tomorrow. You gonna be there?_

Albert quickly responded.

_Wouldn't miss it. What's the occasion?_

Bill replied back.

_Rudy asked for us to meet. Dunno what it's about. Must be important. I'll keep you informed, man._

Albert replied with a 'Thank you', before looking up at his wife again, "What was that all about?" She asked.

"Something about a meeting with the other dudes. I guess it's that time again."

"Time? For what?"

Albert smiled.

"To hang out as a gang again."

**So, Theo attempts to do skateboarding tricks, fails, and hurts himself. But he learned about trying too hard to impress. Good for him. He may have had to learn the hard way, but he learned. Next chapter, will just focus on the grown-up Junkyard Gang, and just them. What shenanigans will they get into? You'll have to wait and see. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review as always, please. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 13: Dude's Night Out

**Well, here it is, folks. The chapter I've been dying to get to. This is where the guys decide to have some fun just the eight of them. And there's gonna be a lot happening, including the appearance of two more characters from the show. So buckle up, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 13: Dude's Night Out

The next day, while the women took the kids to the Town Square in Raleigh, the guys had currently met up in the RV to have the meeting that was called. Rudy was the first to talk.

"Alright, and now we'll have Bill read the minutes of our last meeting..."

Bill rolled his eyes, "Our last meeting was years ago. I don't even remember."

"What's this all about?" Albert asked.

Rudy smiled softly, "I feel like us dudes haven't had a lot of time to ourselves. I mean think about it, we all... well, not all of us, have wives and kids, and jobs and shit. And even though we all reunited last year after so long, we barely had any time to ourselves... just the eight of us."

All of the other men looked at each other, finding that they agree with Rudy, "You've got a point..." Harold spoke, "With raising Harry, I really don't get time to myself, let alone with my friends."

"Life's been super busy since Jan was born," Bucky added.

Albert smiled, "I think we're all due for time to hang out."

"Which is why I propose that we have a dude's night out. Just us. No women, no kids, none of that." Rudy declared, "Just the Junkyard Gang having a good time like before."

Everyone agreed to that notion. The eight of them having fun together like old times, that definitely did sound nice. But now Donald had a question, "S-So, if we're gonna, have fun, where are we gonna do it?"

Rudy was about to answer, before drawing a mind blank, "That... I have no idea. I haven't exactly figured out what exactly we should do."

"We could go to the movies," Harold suggested.

"Or to a game." Bucky also suggested, "I heard there's a baseball park nearby."

"Well, whatever we decide, it'll be fun, I'm sure," Albert said.

Russell then spoke up, "I think I have the perfect idea on where we can have our dude's night out. Let me handle that. And I assure you, it'll be a night none of us will forget." He then took out his phone to look something up."

"What did you have in mind, Rus?" Bill asked his brother.

The young man smirked, "You'll see... just wait until tonight. 'Cause where we're going, we're taking an Uber."

"Uber? Can't we just take the RV?" Harold asked.

"We won't need it for where we're going."

"Whatb whereb areb web going?" Mush asked.

"It's a surprise. It'll be the perfect chance for us to get a break from all our troubles, and you dudes will be thanking me for it."

The older men had no idea what Russell was planning, but anything to hang out like a gang again. Besides, what could possibly go wrong on a dude's night out?

Later that night at ten o'clock...

"Welcome to the France Lounge!" Russell said as the dudes stood in front of a building, "There's dancing, all kinds of drinks, strippers, fast service. All of that makes the recipe for a perfect dude's night out."

"You... brought us... to a nightclub?" Bill asked, "Seriously, Russell?"

"Yep. I made quick reservations."

Rudy was probably the most excited about this, "This... I haven't been to a nightclub in months. For once, you know what I love, shrimp!"

Russell smirked, "Of course. Anything else is too good for you."

Albert looked at the building, a little wary, "I dunno if this is a good idea, dudes. A lot of crazy stuff always happens at bars. Fights, shootings, and feuds. I don't want any of us to get in trouble. And Rudy, you remember what happened the last time you went to a nightclub."

"Aw, c'mon, Fat Albert. I was a kid back then. But I'm grown now. We all are. Why can't you for once not be a killjoy and let loose?" Rudy asked, "Even fat guys gotta have some fun."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't have fun, but this might not be the best place to do that. Besides, you guys know I can't drink. It's not good for me."

Russell shrugged, "Nobody's gonna force you to drink... but won't stop me from drinking!"

"Or me!" Rudy added, "What about the rest of you guys?"

Bill looked conflicted, "I dunno... I typically don't drink unless for special occasions. Like my anniversary with Cami. But... I guess a few sips won't hurt."

"I last time I drunk was not a pretty sight..." Harold spoke, "But if I can hold back... I guess I'll be fine."

"Me too." Bucky added, "Sasha isn't really fond of it, but I can control myself at least."

"Sameb hereb." Mush also spoke up.

"If they got some beers and good music, I'm down," Donald spoke up.

Albert sighed. It seemed that the others were cool with this, so he nodded, "Well, as long as you dudes don't get into any trouble, I guess it's okay. But like I said, don't expect to see me drinking."

With that, the eight of them, with Russell's reservation, walked into the building. They were met with dark purple lights illuminating the place, many adults dancing, making out, or... er, other things, a bar, some tables with people eating, and a girl on a stage pole dancing.

For Albert, he wanted to turn around and walk right back out the door. But there was no going back at this point.

For Rudy, this was a dream come true as he went to actually hug Russell, "Thank you! I've been needing this! A chance to drink away the stress caused by that bitch! And-oh! If you dudes will excuse me." The rich man then took out a stack of twenty-dollar bills and walked over to the stage. Everyone else shook their heads, yet were confused with what he said.

"Bitch? What bitch?" Donald asked.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later." Was all Albert said.

A table was already ready for them, and after a waitress took their orders, they talked while waiting for their food, "Y'know... this isn't too bad." Bill said, "Aside from the girl shaking her booty, and all the kissing everywhere, this is pretty cool."

"I've never been to a club like this." Harold spoke, "I remember taking Belinda to a bar for a date, but that's about it." He then sighed, "Every time I think about her, I'm still reminded of the fact that's she's gone. It's been thirteen years, but it still hurts."

Mush, as always, put his hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him.

"We know she meant a lot to you." Bill said, "And I remember her quite fondly myself. She was the girl that would help you with your homework. I know it sucks, Harold. But I also know that she's up there... watching you and Harry with a smile."

Harold smiled a little, "Thanks, man. I've heard that plenty of times, but it's nice to hear it again."

"And while nobody can replace Belinda... I bet you can find a nice bitch here." Russell winked.

Bill then jabbed his brother in the shoulder for that comment, as Harold replied, "I doubt it. Finding a girl is hard enough... but if I were to have one, not to judge one on her choices, but I'd rather be with a girl who was humble..."

"Just a suggestion."

Soon, their food had come, along with their drinks. Albert had gotten some tea, while the others had assortments of Jack Daniels, beer, Jamesons, wine, or cocktails. Rudy had later joined him after he spent about fifteen minutes gawking at the pole dancers.

"Hey, hey, hey. The food here is great." Albert said happily, "Maybe I underestimated this joint."

Russell grinned, "I told you you'd be thanking me." He took a sip of liquor, "Y'know... I think I'm gonna explore this place... get to know some ladies..."

Bill shook his head, "Russell, you already have a lady. Melba?"

"I know, and I'm loyal. I just wanna have some fun. Don't worry, I'm not gonna do nothing... funky, if you catch my drift."

With that, the young man got up with his glass of liquor. As for the other men, "I think I'm gonna do the same thing." Rudy said as he got up with his glass of wine, "If you need me, I'll be over there..." He pointed to a random area of the room, before walking off.

Albert shook his head with a grin. Of course, those two would be off doing who knows what. Donald had finished his beer and then stood up, "I'm gonna get me some more beer. I'll be at the bar." he said.

"These burgers are good. I think I'll get some more." Harold said.

"Me too. But first. I need to head to the bathroom." Bucky added as he got up.

Albert was looking around the place until his eye's caught another lady dancing on the pole. For some reason, aside from the very short dress and high heeled boots, she looked very familiar. In the face and even the hair, "Hey..." He said to Bill, "Does that girl look familiar to you?"

The Cosby man looked at her, "I guess... she kinda looks like... Undeen."

"Undeen?"

One more look, and Albert could definitely see that, sure enough, it was Undeen. A friend of theirs from high school, Her uncle Monty was a performer and offered to put on a talent show to raise money for budget cuts. But when he suddenly passed away, Undeen decided she wanted to do performing to keep his memory alive.

Just... Albert never thought she'd keep it alive like _this_.

Now curious, the large man decided to get up to get a closer look, just as the lady was getting off the stage after performing, "Hey, hey, hey." He said, hoping that she'd recognize the familiar phrase.

When she looked over, she gasped in shock, "Fat Albert... is that you?" She asked, "It's me... Undeen..."

Albert smiled, "It's been a while. How have you've been?"

"Hmm... it's been a little rough... um... can we talk somewhere quieter?"

He nodded, and Undeen led him to a balcony that was on the other side of the club. There, they stood outside, as Undeen took out a pack of cigarettes, "Want one?" She offered.

"No thank you. Not good for my health..." He shook his head.

"Understood..."

She lit one of her own, and blow out some smoke, "I never thought that you'd be here of all places."

"It was Russell's idea. The whole gang is here for a dude's night out. We're on vacation with our families, and we're stopped here in my wife's home town. And honestly... I could say the same thing for you. I never imagined that... you'd be a stripper."

Undeen sighed, "I didn't think so too. But things haven't been easy for me. You see, my mother passed a few years ago, so I wasn't left with much. I was actually doing off-Broadway for a little while before I got let go due to budget cuts. I was traveling trying to find any job that involved performing when I came here. A guy hired me on telling me that if I danced like never before, he'd take care of me... but honestly, I feel ashamed for doing this. Getting up on that stage every night, shaking my body for those hungry sick men, wearing such revealing outfits. What would my Uncle Monty think?"

Albert nodded in understanding, "Can't you just quit and find a different job that makes you more comfortable?"

"I want to... but this job has really been paying well. And if I quit, where will I go from here..."

"Well, that's your boss' loss. You shouldn't have to degrade yourself for other people's pleasure. I know you, and you can do so much better. You can find a better job than this. Rudy was able to do so..."

Undeen looked up at the large man, "I guess so... I'll try. Thanks, Fat Albert. Even today, you're still helping people."

Albert smiled, "That's what I'm good at."

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a man, "Hey, Deenie! Get yo ass back in here! The boss wanna speak with you!" He said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't speak to her that way." Albert glared at the man, before instantly recognizing him as well, "Arnie...?"

"In the flesh. Been a while, hasn't it?" The pool shark smirked. He looked very much the same as before, only wearing a dark orange leather jacket, and sporting a thin mustache.

Undeen shook her head before walking back in, "I'll... I'll talk to you later, Albert. Thanks for the chat. But I gotta get to work..." She winked at him, and he winked back. Arnie then chuckled, "Sad to see that one of your friends has fallen on hard times..."

Albert frowned, "Not for long. She doesn't have to stay with this toxic job."

"Oh really? Well, I suppose that's her loss if she quits. But as for you, you'd better be careful... if you know what's good for you..."

With that, the man returned back inside the building, leaving Albert confused. What did Arnie mean by that? He decided not to dwell on that, as he also decided to go back inside, to check on his friends.

He returned to the table everyone was sitting at... only to find it completely empty. Where was everybody? Soon, Albert got his first answer, when he heard chanting. It was coming from another table, and he could make out the chanting as, "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Other people had surrounded the table, Harold and Mush being one of them, so Albert walked over, to see that in the center, was Bill indeed chugging down a glass of what was obviously an alcoholic beverage. Albert looked closer to see that there were at least ten empty glasses on the table. That meant that Bill was on his eleventh glass.

Speaking of which, once that one was done, Bill set it down with a smirk, as everyone around him cheered.

"Bill, I thought you weren't gonna take but a few drinks." Albert pointed out.

The Cosby man chuckled with a burp, "Just cause I said it, doesn't mean I meant it! Man... I regret not going to any college parties. This shit's lit..." He slurred, "Gimme another, homie!"

Two more glasses were set on the table, being taller than the others, as Bill took one and began to chug, while everyone cheered. Harold and Mush themselves were drinking other beverages, "You... you outta try this..." Harold slurred, "I... I bet you could... beat Bill."

Albert frowned, "I told you. I can't drink. It'll kill me!"

"Yourb lossb." Mush slurred, gulping down some more of his drink.

The large man groaned as he walked away. He leaves everyone along for about ten minutes, and they already decide to get wasted. He'd expect this from Rudy, and to a lesser extent, Russell or Donald. But he'd never thought Bill, Harold, or Mush, three of the more responsible ones behind him, to get drunk. He at least hoped Bucky had some sense.

Unfortunately, that proved to be untrue, as the next thing Albert saw was Bucky lying down on a couch, passed out with empty bottles sitting next to him. A girl was sitting next to him, "He was in a drinking contest with that Cosby dude, but he lost, so he's resting." She explained.

If this is what half the gang was doing... what was going on with the other half?

"Hey! Motherfucka's! Hit me up with some more beer! I'm dyin' of dehydration, assholes!"

Albert recognized that scratchy tone anywhere. He turned to the bar, where Donald had said he'd be. And sure enough, the dimwitted man was sitting there, his head on the table. The bartender then brought over a cool bottle of beer, "You sure you want another. You look like you're gonna fall asleep any second." He asked.

Donald growled, "I don' give a fuck! Give it here!"

The bartender handed the bottle to Donald, who greedily started chugging it down. Albert shook his head, before turning to see Russell on another couch from the one Bucky was sleeping on, sitting between two girls, chatting it up, "Do you know that they used to call me... Just Class, back in the seventies..." He said, clearly slurring.

Albert walked over to him, "Russell. What are you doing? You have a girlfriend." He said.

Russell then glared, before pointing his finger, although shakingly, "Y-You fuck off. I'm just talking to them. It's not like I'm fucking them or anything."

_Please let Rudy have some sense. _Albert thought, _Oh who am I kidding. Rudy's probably the drunkest out of everybody._

And so, he went to search for the rich man, just to make sure he wasn't off doing something he had no business doing. After about five minutes of searching, Albert quickly spotted someone in the corner, and recognized the orange flat cap, "Rudy, there you-"

He stopped in his tracks when he discovered that not only Rudy was in the corner, he was also making out with another girl. And judging by the way she was dressed, she must be a stripper as all.

"RUDY!"

The rich man then looked behind him to see a very annoyed Albert, "Do... do you mind, douchebag?" He slurred, "I'm in the middle of having some fun with Miss Kitty right here!"

"Rudy, what do you think you're doing? You have a fiancee'!" Albert said, plain and simple.

"You... think I give a fuck? Hell no! I think Kitty here is... much better than that bitch!" Rudy then resumed making out with the girl, before Albert pulled him back and began dragging him away, ignoring his protests, kicking, and swearing. What they didn't know, was that Arnie had been watching, and took pictures.

With a smirk, he sent them to a number, "This is definitely gonna rile things up. Makes things easier..." He said to himself.

Back with Albert and Rudy

"Let me go, asshole! Let me the fuck go, you hear!" Rudy snarled, trying to throw punches at Albert, but to no avail, as due to being drunk, his punches were worthless, "I was just about to stick my key into Kitty's hole! Don't fucking deny me that, you son of a bitch!"

Albert sighed, "Rudy, I know you're drunk, and you probably have no idea what's going on, but you have no business kissing another girl when you're already engaged! What would Danielle say?"

"Fuck Danielle!" Rudy spat, ripping from Albert's grip, "She's a whore, and she can go to Hell for all I care!"

With that, he took out a lighter and cigarette and walked away stumbling, leaving Albert shocked. The man knew, that with how drunk Rudy was, it probably made him say that, but still... it was extremely hard to hear him say that about his own future wife... even for Rudy.

Albert hoped that once this night was over, Rudy wouldn't remember and that this wouldn't get out.

At this point, Albert had enough, "We need to get outta here... now." With that, he rounded up all of the dudes the best way he could. Harold and Mush were at most tipsy, so they could at least walk. Bucky was still passed out, and Bill had passed out as well, so they had to be carried. Albert ended up having to restrain Donald, who had almost gotten into a fight with another man, while Russell, who was extremely drunk, was instructed to hold on to Rudy, who was drunkest of them all.

By the time they all got outside, Albert checked his phone to see that it was about two in the morning. He couldn't believe they were in that nightclub for so long. He then made an order for an Uber. While they waited...

Harold was rubbing his eyes, "Man... what time is it? I'm so tired..."

"My head... my head hurts..." Donald moaned.

"Mine toob..." Mush added.

Rudy was burping left and right, "That's... that's being drunk for ya..."

Albert glared at all of them, "And it serves you dudes right. I couldn't believe the things I witnessed inside that place. Bill got in a drinking contest, Bucky passing out from said contest, and Harold and Mushmouth cheering them on, Donald all over the bar, Russell sitting with girls, and Rudy kissing another lady when he's engaged."

The others gasped at that last part as they turned towards Rudy, "You were kissing another girl?" Harold asked.

Russell laughed, "Danielle's gonna beat your ass if she ever finds out."

Rudy glared at him, "Shut the fuck up, shrimp... this is all your fault. If you never suggested this place..."

"How is it my fault? I just wanted us to all have a good time."

"And I think we really did have a good time." Harold groaned, "Too good of a good time. All I can say is..." He let out a hiccup before continuing, "I won't be going to any bars anytime soon..."

Albert nodded, "None of us will. Bars and clubs are out of the question for the rest of the trip. For your sake, you better hope you dudes forget the events of tonight. For now, you'd better focus on setting an example for your kids." He then looked to see a van coming towards them, "Here comes our ride.. let's-"

The man then noticed that now, Russell, Rudy, and Donald have now passed out. Harold and Mush were the only ones still awake. Albert sighed. This was already a long time, now it seemed like it was going to be longer.

"Okay... let's go back to the hotel..."

**Well, the guys definitely had a good time at that nightclub. And it ends with everyone except Albert getting very drunk. Plus, an appearance from Undeen (from the episode 'Shuttered Window), and Arnie (from the episode 'Double or Nothing'). Next chapter, we'll see the aftermath of the dude's night out, and the kids will discover something. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 14: Hung Over

**My friends! We are about to embark on another chapter of JAS. This is the aftermath of the nightclub episode last chapter, and how the guys are feeling in the morning. And the kids end up discovering something as well. What is it? You'll have to read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 14: Hung Over

The ride back to the hotel was silent... mostly because most of the guys were still passed out. By that morning, after an awkward breakfast, while the kids were hanging out in the other room...

... The adults were talking... while most of the guys were still hungover.

"Ah... my head... I've never felt it pound so much..." Bill moaned as Cami put an ice pack on his forehead.

"I still can't believe you got in a drinking contest." She said with a smirk, "You go on and on about talking to your patients 'bout their health, yet you go and drink away _yours_? You amaze me sometimes, Billy..."

"They don' have to know what I do in my free time, Cam..."

Bucky and Sasha were on the couch, with Bucky's head on her lap, "I'm sorry, Querida... I went overboard last night..." He said sadly.

Sasha smiled, "It's okay, mi Amor... just promise you won't do it in front of Jan. We want a set a good example for her when she's older..."

"Right..."

"I guess that's what happens when you have too good of a good time..." Leia chuckled as she brought a glass of cold water for Donald.

"I had one too many beers..." He groaned, gratefully taking the glass and sipping it, "And some other asshole tried to pick a fight with me... but I was held back."

Leia gave him a kiss, "Good."

Harold joined them at the table, holding an ice pack of his own, "I haven't drunk that much since a date with..." He stopped himself before saying her name, "Well... it's definitely been a long time. Never again, and I mean it."

Russell snorted, "You all are a bunch of wussies. You obviously aren't used to drinking." He then let out a burp, "Otherwise you wouldn't be feeling like shit right now."

"Oh no?" Rudy asked from a chair, "Well, I drink often, and I feel like shit." He held his head with a moan of pain.

Danielle just shook her head at her fiance', "You deserve to feel like shit, and you _are _shit! You're a piece of shit." She sneered.

Rudy scowled at her, "You take that back, bitch!" He tried to stand up, but his headache caused him to slump back in his chair, "I wish you never suggested that place, shrimp."

"I thought it was Heaven for you." Russell grinned.

"It was until... nevermind..."

Rudy almost let it slip that he made out with another girl. He knew that Danielle was already irritated with him enough, knowing this piece of information would result in not only having his ass kicked, but the engagement broken off for sure.

And he didn't need that...

Albert sighed, "Well, I hope you dudes learned something. When you drink too much, bad things happen. From now on, let's focus on having a fun road trip that doesn't involve drinking and all that. Unless you can do it responsibly..."

"You can count on me, Albert..." Bill said, "No drinking unless for a special occasion... like Rudy and Danielle's wedding."

The engaged couple groaned when hearing that. By now, everyone else (with the exception of the kids) knew about their issues. So they wanted to try their best to help the couple make up and fix their relationship. The last thing they needed was a feud similar to what happened between Rudy and Donald.

"So what's on the agenda for today...?" Bucky asked.

Harold slowly took out his phone to look at the list, "We're supposed to make a stop in... Durham today, before continuing on to Charlotte."

Albert smiled, "Hey, hey, hey. I'm looking forward to when we get to Durham."

"Why...?" Rudy asked, "Is there another old friend from North Philly that we're meeting?"

The large man just continued to smile, "Maybe. But you won't find out 'til we get there..."

"Albert's been planning this trip since January..." Trina smirked, "He's got lots of surprises up his sleeve."

"And it's gonna become more fun when we get to Atlanta. There's gonna be a major surprise there..."

Everything seemed to be agreeing to that. Albert definitely has a lot of plans for this trip. And this special surprise waiting for them in Atlanta definitely sounded fun. They only hoped that Reagan wouldn't ruin everything.

Speaking of, later that afternoon after arriving in Durham, the adults were watching the news about his escape, and from the looks of it, things weren't looking up for the search. Police were still on the lookout for him, and they didn't have any leads, much to everyone's dismay.

"How hard is it to find a criminal?" Rudy groaned.

"It really isn't easy..." Bill replied, "Fugitives tend to change anything in hopes of not being found. Including appearance, name, all of that stuff. If Reagan still wears black, then they have a better chance of finding him."

Albert sighed, "Let's just hope that they do before anybody gets hurt... especially the kids."

Everyone frowned when thinking of their children. It was clear that they were all thinking of the same thing. Memories of the kidnapping from last summer burned in their minds. It was a struggle and an absolute nightmare to save their kids. And all of them _hated _the thought of having to go through that a second time.

But most of all... their worries were more... what would happen... if they _couldn't _save the kids. What then?

They couldn't bear to let that happen...

Ever...

Danielle looked down at her pregnant belly, "Just the idea of my baby... dying... is... too freaking much."

Rudy sneered at her, "_Your _baby? Alya's my kid too, y'know!"

"I know that! It's common for a mother to refer to her babies as her own."

"You're hardly a mother as it is!"

"Son of a-"

Albert quickly got in between them, "Cool it! Arguing isn't gonna solve our problems. It's exactly what got the kids into trouble last year. So just take it easy, you two. We've got to be strong for the kids. Meaning you have to be strong for Alya and the baby..."

The engaged couple looked at one another, before sighing.

"Speaking of... how much longer before we tell them?" Bucky asked, "They're gonna find out about Reagan sooner or later..."

"I feel like it's too soon..." Bill admitted, "Until we know more, they can't know..."

"I'm telling ya, when they find out that you guys been keeping them in the dark, they're _really _gonna hate ya..." Russell added.

Rudy scoffed, "Us? You're in on the secret too, shrimp. So you're no better."

"At least I didn't make the decision."

Cami soon spoke up, "Look. Regardless of our reasons, the kids dealt with a lot of mess last year. If they knew about Reagan, they'd spend the rest of the road trip in a panic about him..."

"They might constantly worry that he'll pop up outta nowhere and attack..." Harold said sadly.

"And the memories... all the memories will be triggered..." Sasha gasped.

"Alya... her PTSD..." Rudy realized.

Albert nodded, "Which is exactly why we're keeping this information from them. We don't want to worry the kids. And when we get the chance to find them... they'll hopefully thank us... so, Reagan Sauls escape is still a secret, until further notice..."

Everyone in the room agreed...

... What they didn't know... was that little Sondra was also in the room... having heard everything. She was only going to get some orange juice when she heard them talking. And although she knew it was invasive to eavesdrop... what she heard shocked her greatly. So much so, that she retreated back to the other room where the rest of the kids were, without her parents or the other adults seeing her.

The kids were currently watching a show about a ladybug and cat superhero when Sondra returned, closing the door, "Guys... I have something to tell you..." She said.

Theo would have brushed it off, if not for the worried look on his sister's face, "What's up, Sondra?"

"Y'know the bad man to took us last year..."

"... Yeah...?"

Now everyone's attention was caught by the mention of their kidnapper. Sondra then continued, "Well, when I was going to get some orange juice, I heard our Mommies and Daddies talking about him..."

"Maybe they're talking about what happened," Harry suggested.

Sondra shook her head, "Not just that... I think they were... talking about how he got out of jail..."

Suddenly, it was as if the world stopped turning for everyone in the room. Did Sondra just say that Reagan Sauls, the slave master, their kidnapper... _escaped _from jail?!

After a moment of silence, April spoke.

"Are... are you sure...?"

"I'm sure as sure," Sondra replied.

Alya put a hand to her chest, in an attempt to steady the quick beating of her heart. It couldn't be. The man who almost violated her... out of prison. It just couldn't be true...

"Hold on. Maybe you misheard." Theo said, "You have a history of doing that, Sondra."

The six-year-old frowned, "I know what I heard. The bad man is out of jail."

Harry then spoke up, "The only way we can know for sure, is if we look it up on the tablet."

Theo was very hesitant to do so, but since everyone was wondering...

He paused the show they were watching and went to the internet browser on the tablet. Carefully, he typed in 'Reagan Sauls' in the search bar, and pressed 'Enter'. After a few seconds, results pop up.

'Criminal Reagan Sauls, escaped from prison'

'Child slave owner found missing from maximum prison'

'Sauls responsible for kidnapping, a fugitive'

The kids' fears were confirmed true.

Reagan really did escape.

"The bad man, he got out of the bad place!" Elvin whimpered as he held onto his brother, who was just as scared.

"He's gonna get us!" Nelson whimpered as well.

Alya started to breathe heavily, "I can't breathe! I can't believe it! He... can't be out..."

April held her friends' shoulders to calm her down, "It's okay, girl. Take a deep breath."

Theo shushed everyone, "Quiet guys. Don't let our folks hear ya'll." He then clicked on one of the articles to read through it. It was basic stuff that he already knew, but what really caught his eye was the date of the article. It was about a week ago...

Reagan's been a fugitive for a week.

And their parents knew...

... And haven't told them a single thing...

"This dude's been out of prison for a while... and yet our folks haven't told us about it." He realized, "I don't understand why. You'd think that this would be something we should be aware of... right?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe they're just finding out the same time as we are."

"I don't think so..." Sondra admitted sadly, "They were talking about whether or not they should tell us _now __or later. _And Mr. Russell said that we would hate our Mommies and Daddies if we found out."

"Maybe they didn't want us to find out... so that we wouldn't be scared." Fuchsia wondered.

Theo frowned deeply, "Even so, isn't it our right to know? My dad is always telling us that nothing good ever comes out of keeping secrets... yet he and Mom and everyone else is keeping this piece of information from us. I mean, I get their intentions... but..."

Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You might have a point... but it sounds like they're just as worried... and Fuchsia might be right... they probably didn't want us to worry too. That dude put us through a lot... and they might be afraid of something else happening."

"I guess you're right. Well... maybe I should take a page from my Dad... we're not gonna tell them that we know about Reagan. If they can keep secrets, so can we.."

"You think that's the best route?" Alya asked with worry.

"I really don't know... if they're already worried... no need to make them more worried... it's for the best..."

**Looks like the kids are in a tight spot as well. Now _they _know about Reagan, and decide to keep their knowledge of it a secret from their parents... just like how their parents are doing the same with them. Will this work out, or will it blow up and everyone's faces? Time will tell. Anyways, next chapter, we'll see a day in Durham, where we'll meet a familiar face. I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 15: Dancers, Death, Danger

**It is time for yet another chapter of JAS! We'll see what's going on for the gang today, and see that familiar friend as well. Harry has a bit of a moment here with Theo, April, and Alya, and the four kids get another surprise. And not a good one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 15: Dancers, Death, Danger, Dinner

The next day began the gang's day in Durham. They decided to take a walk around downtown to see the sights and such. This time, they stayed together as a group instead of splitting off. Mostly for everyone's safety this time.

Albert yet again had a special surprise for everyone planned, and it was at the Durham Performing Arts Center. When Sondra asked what it was... all her father said is that it would be something she would like very much.

And sure enough, once they made it to the center by the afternoon, they were greeted by one of the workers, "How do you do?" She asked, "I'm Addison, and I'll be your guide. Now you are..."

"Junkyard Family," Albert answered.

Addison looked down at her checkboard, before smiling, "Splendid. Mr. Dancer is expecting you." She said.

Mr. Dancer?

Now, who could that be?

They all soon followed her down the hall, and through a door, which led into a huge auditorium. There were workers and such, including someone Albert recognized very well. That person then smiled as he walked towards the group, "Well now. I've been expecting you." He said.

"Hey, hey, hey, Dimitri. Long-time, no see." Albert greeted.

Indeed it was the dancer from the dude's childhood days. He sure didn't change much, aside from being taller, and sporting a light mustache and beard. What hasn't changed, was his passion to dance, that's for sure.

Sondra beamed with excitement, "Mr. Dimitri!" She ran up to the man and gave him a hug.

"Hello there. How's my little bottle of sunshine?" Dimitri grinned as he hugged her back.

Harry was about to ask who this was until Theo answered for him, "Another friend of our dads. He's a ballerina and teaches classes that Sondra's in. Didn't think we'd see him here."

"So, what brings you all the way out here to NC?" Trina asked.

Dimitri chuckled, "Funny you should ask. I was only passing through to travel when the people here asked if I wanted to help be a choreographer for one of their productions. And, I couldn't simply pass upon it. I'm working on a new version of 'West Side Story', and we're opening tonight. Which is why..." He reached into his pocket, pulling out some tickets, "I got you cats front row tickets."

Everyone smiled. That sounded great.

"And that's not all." That's when another man stood beside Dimitri, who gave him a kiss, "I want you to meet my partner, Steven. We met last Christmas, and got eloped not too long ago."

"S'up." Steven greeted.

Albert chuckled, "Hey, hey, hey. That's okay. Congrats on that, man."

"Thanks, Fat Albert. And another fun part about 'West Side Story'... we're making it a younger version with kids..." Dimitri bent down to Sondra's level and playfully bopped her nose, making her giggle, "And I could use one more extra dancer."

The six-year-old beamed as she turned to her parents, "Can I, Momma? Can I, Daddy? Please?"

Albert and Trina looked at one another, before smiling at their daughter, "I don't see why not." Trina shrugged.

"You'd be perfect on stage, baby," Albert added.

Sondra squealed with excitement, "Yay!"

Rudy then whispered to Harold and Bill, "So not only do we see the sissy dancer here. He's helping with a kiddie play, and he's gay... Albert is sure making good of these surprises."

"At least Sondra's happy." Bill whispered back, "And if Dimitri's happy with his man, that's fine by me."

Harold frowned a little, "Even a gay man has better luck at finding his love than me..." He then shook his head, "I can't keep dwelling on the past... I really can't..." He sighed before turning to Harry, "Hey, buddy... I've got something to do... wanna go out in the town and look around?" He asked.

The teenager smiled a little, "I guess... can Theo, April, and Alya come?"

Rudy sure, "Of course... as long as you don't let anything happen to my baby girl."

"April can go with you," Donald added.

"Just be careful..." Albert said, "We're gonna help Dimitri with the play. Don't stay out too long."

With that, the four kids left the Performing Arts Center, and out onto the world of Durham, "I'm glad your Dad suggested that." Theo said to Harry, "I felt like we would have gotten bored in there."

Harry nodded, "Maybe... but honestly... I feel like he only did that so I wouldn't see him sad."

"What do you mean?" Alya asked.

The teen sighed, "Dad... is still really sad about my Mom... I mean, it's been years, but I still come across moments of him just being... sad... sometimes even crying. It's like no matter what goes on... Mom is always on his mind."

"Something tells me your Mom and Dad were really close before..." April trailed off.

"Yeah. He always tells me how amazing she was. How cool she was... how... sweet... she was..."

"Do you ever miss her?" Alya asked.

Harry took a moment to ponder that, "Honestly... I'm not sure how to answer that... I mean, how can you miss someone you never really met? Mom died when I was still a newborn. She died because of complications after I was born... and... well..."

Theo put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You're not... blaming yourself for what happened, are you? You were only a baby, it wasn't your fault..."

"I know. And I'm not blaming myself. I just... I don't know. There's so much to process here. But I know one thing... Mom is always gonna be here..." He put a hand to his heart, "In my heart. And I know she's in Dad's heart too."

"That's right..." Alya added, "And... I think I get how you feel. My Daddy lost his Daddy before I was born, so I never got to meet my grandpa. And sometimes... Daddy is really sad about it. To the point where he'd drink to get rid of the pain... not that that's okay, though..."

"My mom had a little brother who was really sick and he... you know." April spoke, "He met me when I was a baby, but I sure don't remember him. But I know Mom truly loved him."

"I... can't say I relate. I don't really know anybody in my family that died who I didn't know..." Theo added, "I can see where you guys are getting at. And like Harry said, our loved ones are always in our hearts..."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, guys. I'm so glad I met you... aside from the basketball team at school, I didn't have a lot of friends."

"Well, now you do." Theo smiled back.

That accumulated in a group hug between the four friends, as they continued on their adventure through downtown. They saw many sights, such as the ballpark, the bus station, and even the Bull Statue. After all, Durham was the Bull City. At one point, Alya suggested they take a picture with the new phone her father got her for her birthday.

A few selfies were taken in front of the statue. Alya smiled as she looked at the pictures, one in particular... caught her eye and made her gasp, "Guys... look at this... behind us..."

Theo, Harry, and April looked at the phone, "What is it? I don't see anything but us." Theo said.

"Behind us... on the right..."

They all looked closer, and could soon see what Alya was looking at. Behind them... was a man in black. And he looked too... familiar. A chill crept up their spines as they slowly turned their heads to looked over their backs... nobody suspicious.

"Maybe it was just a random person..." April suggested, "Anybody can dress in black."

"True... but maybe we shouldn't take our chances... and head back to the center." Harry replied, "Just to be safe."

"I second that notion," Theo added.

"I third it," Alya added as well.

And so, they started to go back to the center... before realizing that they had no idea how to get back. They didn't know which direction the center was, "Okay... I think we're lost..." Theo concluded.

"Not to worry." Alya said, pulling out her phone again, "My phone has a map. It'll show us the way." She put in the directions to the center, and within seconds, it popped up, "I've got it. We gotta go left."

"Alright. Then let's go." Theo said.

With that, the quad started to head in that direction... before bumping into someone, knocking them to the ground. The kids groaned and looked up, before paling in horror at who they bumped into.

"Hello... fancy seeing you here in the Bull City," Reagan said with a smirk.

Alya would have screamed had April not covered her mouth when she drew in a breath. Harry shielded the girls away, as Theo scooted back slightly, "Hey... Reagan. Fancy seeing you outta jail.." He chuckled nervously.

The man chuckled, "Well, I certainly wasn't gonna stay in there long, not when there's revenge to be had."

"Why don't you leave us alone? Didn't we suffer enough last year?"

"In my opinion... no. You didn't. And I'll make sure you little brats suffer way worse this time."

Reagan then chuckled as he looked at Alya, "Starting with you, sweetheart. We have unfinished business from last year..."

The preteen gasped and cringed hard at what he was implying. Theo glared at the villain, "You better not put your hands on her. You need to leave her alone. She's already afraid of you..."

"Good. I want her to be afraid! I want all of you to be afraid! Because what I have planned this time... you all won't come out alive... or at least uninjured. So... I won't get you now... but you had better watch your backs... because I _will _get you soon..."

That seemed to be a cue, as the four kids got up and ran off. As for Reagan, he shook his head with a smile, "Those brats have no idea what'll hit them. They don't even realize that it's not them I'm after this time..."

Theo, Harry, April, and Alya ran as fast as they could, using the GPS on Alya's phone to get back to the Performing Arts Center. It took about five minutes, but they soon made it as they stopped to catch their breaths.

"That was a close one..." Theo panted.

"Too close... he could've grabbed us right then and there..." Harry added.

Alya put a hand to her heart, "I didn't want to believe it... but he truly did escape outta jail... we're in trouble again. What if he does get us?" She asked, "I can't handle the thought..."

April held her friend to calm her, "It'll be okay, girl. We won't let him touch you... but... should we tell our folks?"

"... Not this time." Theo replied, "Now that Reagan knows we're here, we don't want to lead him to everyone else. This is for their safety."

Harry agreed, "Yeah, they're already worried. No need to make them all overprotective. There's no telling what that dude will do to us now..."

"Hey, hey, hey!"

The kids knew that familiar call as they saw Albert walking towards them, "You made it back." He smiled, before seeing them pant, "Everything okay? You look like you just ran a marathon."

"Um... yeah, Dad. We wanted to make sure we got back here. Like you said, you didn't want us to stay out too long." Was Theo's best excuse.

"Well, that's fine. Since we'll all about to head out for dinner. Dimitri's treat."

Dinner sure sounded great. The place would be the food court of The Streets of Southpoint. Dimitri offered to pay for everyone's meals. As all the kids sat together to eat, the adults once again sat together to discuss recent events.

"So... I heard the awful man who kidnapped your kids escaped from prison..." Dimitri spoke up, "How are... the kids handling the news?"

Albert sighed, "They don't know about it... yet. We're keeping it secret as to not worry them. They all went through a lot last year."

"My little Alya especially..." Rudy added, "Bastard almost raped her. I swear if I see his ass again, I'll make sure his dick gets shot off."

"I understand your frustration, Rudy." Dimitri nodded, "I couldn't imagine my child being abducted and almost deflowered by a heartless villain. I wish that would never happen to my little girl."

"You have a daughter?" Harold asked.

The dancer grinned as he pulled out his phone, and showed everyone a picture of a young girl about the age of eight on his lock screen, "Her name is Cheyenne. I adopted her two years ago from Detriot while on vacation. She loves to dance, and we have such a close bond. She's also very close to Steven now that we're together."

The guys couldn't help but fawn over her adorableness, "She's home now, but you'll get a chance to meet her at the center for the play. I'm certain your kids will get along great with Cheyenne."

"I'm sure they will too," Albert replied.

"And are you certain keeping the criminal's escape a secret is the best route?" Dimitri asked, "It seems rather... pointless, as it's all over the news."

"It's for their sakes and mental health..." Bill spoke up, "The last thing we want, is for them to be scared while on this road trip. We hope to tell them at some point, but right now isn't the time..."

"If you say so..."

What the guys didn't know, was that the kids happened to hear their conversation. Theo frowned, "It really is for our own good..." He said, mostly to himself, "Well... we're keeping our knowledge of it a secret for their own good..."

"What do you think will happen when they know that we know that they know?" Sondra asked.

Theo looked at his sister, "I dunno... but... I promise that things'll be okay. One thing's for sure, I won't let that Reagan dude get us. Not this time."

''And how are you gonna make sure it doesn't happen?" Harry asked.

"... No idea. But I'll think of something... I hope..."

**So we head to Durham. We reunite with Dimitri (from the episode 'The Dancer'), find out he's a choreographer, has an adopted daughter, and a husband. Harry has some thoughts about his Mom. The kids are confronted by Reagan, who gives them a warning. And that's that. Things will get more intense as the story goes on. Next chapter, we'll see the gang on their way to South Carolina****, run into another old friend, and we'll see what happened from there. I hope you like this chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 16: Tiger at the Outlets

**Hello, my fellow readers! I'm back with a new chapter of JAS! We're gonna follow the gang to South Carolina, and see what happens here. What kind of wacky stuff will occur here? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 16: Tiger at the Outlets

It was quite a long distance from North Carolina to South Carolina. After Dimitri's show, the gang had an early start the next morning and left Durham. The plan this time was to spend a night or two in South Carolina, before venturing to Atlanta, the last stretch of the road trip, before traveling back to New York City to prepare for the wedding.

After arriving in Spartanburg and booking a hotel, their next move was to head to the Gaffney Outlet stories to check it out for the first time.

In the Davis suite, Danielle was searching for her phone in her purse when Trina, Cami, and Leia walked in to check on her, "You ready, Dani?" Trina asked, "Everyone's waiting in the RV."

"Once I find my phone..." Was her response, before looking in another part of her purse, "Oh, here it is. I'm ready!"

Danielle got up and swung her purse around, accidentally knocking a binder off the bedside table, "Shit!" She bent down to pick it up, along with the contents that had fallen out. The other women walked over to help her.

"What is this thing?" Cami asked.

"It's Rudy's record book. It's how he keeps track of his business." Danielle answered, "And he don't let anybody else touch it. He'll lose his shit if he found out I dropped it on the floor."

As the girls gathered the papers that had fallen out, Leia came across something... familiar..., "Wow... it's been a long time..."

"What's that?" Trina asked.

What Leia was holding was a picture, and it was a very suggestive looking photo of a woman. But not just any woman, "It's me. From back when I was still one of Rudy's girls." She explained, "I remember that he often had us do photoshoots to help advertise his pimp business. I didn't think he'd still keep this one.."

"Apparently, you're not the only one." Trina pointed out, holding up five more pictures of other girls, "And I think one of these is Sasha."

"What the fuck?!" Danielle snatched the pictures away and looked at them. Her anger only grew just by doing that, "That son of a BITCH! It wasn't enough that he's been giving me shit, but now he still keeps pictures of his whores... no offense, Leia."

Leia nodded, "None taken..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he be masturbating to these pictures when I'm not around." Danielle took all of the pictures and put them in her purse, "I'm gonna march straight up to him, and shove these damn pictures right up his fucking ass the next time I see him!"

Trina put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Hold on, Dani. Calm down. I know you're mad. But don't jump to conclusions. Rudy probably doesn't even remember these pictures."

"Then why would he have these in his record book?!"

"I dunno. But it's not worth going up to him and screaming about it now. Especially not in front of the kids... if you really want to get to the bottom of this, do it privately."

The woman sighed, "Alright... but for real, he's gonna get his ass handed to him for this..."

Later on at the Outlets...

Everyone had split off, as usual, to go and do their own thing. Albert, Bill, Rudy, and Harold stuck together to merely walk around the stores, not really wanting to buy anything.

"Hey, hey, hey. This road trip is going great." Albert said, "Won't be long before we make it to Atlanta... and get that special surprise." He winked.

"The suspense is killing me, Albert." Bill replied.

"Same here..." Harold added, "I'm itching to know what the surprise is."

Rudy seemed to be lost in thought as he was busy on his phone, which Albert took notice of, "What about you, Rudy? Are you excited for the surprise in Atlanta?"

"Uh... yeah, sure. I'm excited..." Was his slow response.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah... just thinking about... today..."

"What about today..?"

"... It's nothing too important."

With that, the rich man returned his attention to his phone. Albert could yet again, that something was amiss. He thought that Rudy may still be having problems with Danielle... but something seemed different... as if... it was more personal.

As the guys continued to walk, they noticed a little girl standing against a wall. She had her hair up in pigtails, wore a blue shirt and darker blue skirt, and looked scared and tearful, as she clutched an orange plush dog. Albert then bent to her level, "Hey, hey, hey. Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I... I can't find my Mommy..." The girl admitted, "There was a big crowd and then my Mommy was gone..." She started to cry again, "She's lost..."

Albert took her hand and rubbed it softly, "Don't worry... we'll find her. She has to be close by..."

The child sniffled and nodded, taking his hand in return. With that, they all walked around in hopes of finding the girl's mother, "What does your mother look like?" Bill asked.

"She... she has long hair in a ponytail..." The girl replied, "And was wearing a coat and had a purse..."

That wasn't too helpful, as there were plenty of women walking around who fit that description. But the men decided not to dash her hopes, "Well... we'll find out where she is..." Albert assured her, "Say, what's your name?"

"Jadah..." She replied, "I'm six years old..."

"That's a pretty name, Jadah."

"Thank you..."

And so, they kept looking around. After about five minutes, there seemed to be no sign of Jadah's mother anywhere. They eventually came across the food court, where Albert ordered something for her. However, Jadah was too sad to eat anything. She sat her plush dog on the table, and Bill took a moment to compliment it.

"That's a cute dog, Jadah." He said.

"Thanks... my Mommy gave it to me for my birthday. It used to be hers when she was little." Jadah smiled a little.

"Now that you mention it... that dog sure looks familiar." Harold spoke up.

"His name is Tiger."

Tiger?

Now that name definitely sounded familiar, "Hey, Jadah. Is your Momma's name by chance... Flora?" Rudy asked.

"I think so..."

Bingo...

"Jadah! Jadah!"

A women's voice cried out in the food court. The guys turned to see some who fit Jadah's description of her. As she walked by, she gasped in relief, "Jadah! Baby!"

"Mommy!" The little girl got out of her seat and rushed into her mother's arms.

"Oh, dear. I'm so glad I found you. I was so worried."

"I missed you Mommy. But these nice people found me..." Jadah gestured over to the guys.

The mother smiled, "Well now. If it isn't Fat Albert and the gang. Thank you so much for finding my little girl. I don't know how, but she always manages to slip away from me."

"I didn't mean to, Mommy... there was a big crowd, and well..."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"It's good to see you again, Flora." Albert smiled, "How've you been?"

"Pretty good." Flora sat down with her daughter, "I've actually moved here to South Carolina with my husband and Jadah. We've been here for a few months now.

Jadah clutched Tiger again, "And Mommy always likes to come here and shop. This place is nice."

"We can tell." Harold nodded.

"So how's life treating you guys." Flora asked.

"Pretty well so far."

"Rudy, I heard you're getting married _and _expecting a baby soon. I'm so happy for you. Hopefully, you have a better relationship with your wife than my parents ever did."

_Ha... at this point, it's wishful thinking..._ Rudy thought bitterly, but he smiled and handed out three of the invitations, "Thanks, Flora. You're more than welcome to attend. You'll need these to get in."

"We'll be there." Flora smiled.

"Yay! Wedding!" Jadah cheered.

Soon, Sasha had met up with the guys, having Sondra and Fuchsia with her. After a few introductions, Flora sent Jadah to play with the other girls, while the adults discussed serious issues.

"So... I knew about the kidnappings that happened last year... and now that the one who stole your kids has escaped... how are you dealing with that?" Flora asked with concern.

"We being as cautious as possible." Albert replied, "And we're keeping the knowledge of that a secret from the kids. They were really stressed about what happened, and we'd hate for them to worry. As for when we'll tell them... whenever the time is right..."

"And so far, we've been doing a good job." Bill added, "As much as it's tough to do this... if for their safety..."

Flora nodded, "I completely understand... those poor kids. I couldn't bear to witness anything like that happening to Jadah. She's so innocent. I wish you guys the best that everything turns out well in the end, and that man is caught again. There's been a lot of crime going on lately. There was actually an open robbery here a few weeks ago. It was like a hostage situation."

"Man, that's crazy. There was a lockdown at a mall we were at in Richmond not too long ago." Harold mentioned, "First we heard gunshots, next thing you know, we're stuck in the mall for like five hours..."

"That's terrible. Nobody was hurt, were they?"

"Thankfully, no..." Rudy said, "But it definitely scared the shit out of our kids. My daughter was shaking. She already as PTSD from last years kidnapping, she doesn't need any more trauma."

"Same with the other kids." Albert added, "We intend to keep our children safe, no matter what happens."

"That's great." Flora smiled.

After that, everyone had a good lunch. The other guys eventually reunited with Flora, and soon bid her and Jadah (and even Tiger at Jadah's request) farewell as they returned to Spartanburg at the hotel. It was nearing dark now.

Albert sat at the table in his family's hotel room reading a book. Trina was breastfeeding Jamal. Theo and Sondra were with the other kids in the Miller's room playing.

"Y'know... this trip has really been fun." Trina said, "I mean, in spite of some of the issues we've had, it's going so well..."

Albert smiled, "I know. It was great seeing an old friend today. And not only will we have a fantastic four days in Atlanta, but it'll end with Rudy and Danielle uniting as a married couple."

"That is... if they don't tear each others heads off first."

"Right..."

"I really hope they sort out their issues. If this keeps up, feelings are gonna be hurt, and you know it, Albert. And unless you step in, it's gonna happen eventually."

"I've trying to help the best way I can, honey. It's just that Rudy is too stubborn. When I suggested he and Danielle set up an appointment with me, he insisted he can solve his own problems... but he clearly can't."

Trina looked at her husband, "Sometimes, it's best to let two people work it out. As much as I love your helpful attitude, baby... you can't help everybody..."

"I know... I guess it's just that Rudy's one of my closest friends, and I've been able to get through to him before."

"Maybe, when you were kids. But now you guys are adult thus, more mature, and Rudy's more stubborn and strong-headed than ever. If he can run a whole music business, I'm certain he can work our his relationship with Danielle. He seems to be a better person than he was last year..."

Trina had a point. Rudy was definitely different this year than he was last year... sort of. He was still the rich stubborn, sassy, braggy, and cocky asshole he's always been. But now that he was fully dedicated to his family... Albert could say he was a good man.

"I'm gonna go talk to Rudy. See how he's doing."

"Alright. I'll be putting Jamal to bed now. C'mon, baby boy. Yes, I know you're tired..."

Albert smiled as he watched his wife kiss their youngest, as he walked out of the door and towards the Davis' suite. He was still a bit curious about Rudy's behavior today. He seemed... rather distant and distracted. And he wanted to make sure that everything was okay.

**And there you have it. The gang makes it to South Carolina, Danielle discovers some of Rudy's secret photos, the guys run into Flora (from the episode 'Mom or Pop') and her little girl, Jadah. Albert notices that Rudy's been rather... off, and is determined to be there for his friend if he needs it. Next chapter will be exactly that. So until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 17: Proud of You

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter of JAS. This one will be a little bit more somber, as it will bring up something that was mentioned in Gonna Have a Good Time Again. Plus we'll get some nice friendship moments between the guys. It'll mostly be between Albert and Rudy, but still. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 17: Proud of You

Albert knocked on the door of the Davis suite. He wanted to make sure that Rudy was doing okay. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Danielle in a robe, "Hey, Albert. What's up?" She asked.

"Good evening, Danielle. Is Rudy there? I wanna talk to him." He replied.

The woman seemed a little miffed at the mention of her fiance', but she merely shrugged, "I honestly have no idea where he went. All I know is that he said he was going outside for a while, taking a cig, and wine bottle with him."

"Oh. Well, I'll be sure to find him."

"Thanks..."

With that, Albert closed the door and walked down the hall. After what Danielle had told him, he had a feeling he might know where Rudy went. Soon, he found himself on a higher floor of the hotel, through the glass door, he could see Rudy leaning against the balcony. He opened the door and approached his friend.

"Hey, hey, hey. Are you okay?" He asked.

There wasn't a response for about five seconds before Rudy turned towards Albert. In one hand was a wine bottle as Danielle had said. And in the other... was what Albert thought was a cigarette, but on closer inspection... he could see that it was actually a lit blunt. And judging by the smell, he could also tell what was in the blunt.

"What do you want, Fat Albert...?" Rudy asked, slurring a bit as he took a swing of his wine, before putting the blunt to his lips. He blew out a puff of smoke, and smiled, "I'm totally fine... have you ever tried this stuff? It's... amazing! Amazing I tell ya!"

Albert could tell that Rudy was both very drunk and high at the same time, "Rudy... I don't think smoking marijuana is a good thing. You remember what happened to Patty when some dude was selling her that dope?"

Rudy laughed crazily, "Oh fuck that! That was a long time ago! I don't why I didn't try it sooner! This shit is so lit!"

"And so it that blunt, and if I were you, I'd put that out. I don't even think this hotel allows smoking."

"I don' give a damn about the rules this hotel has!"

"Rudy, you're drunk and high. Why don't you come back to your room and get some sleep? You seemed stressed and a little distance today. If there's anything I can do, I'll help..."

Albert began to put his hand on Rudy's shoulder, but the second contact was made, Rudy smacked him away, "Fuck off!" He growled, "I don' know what you're talking about. I'm fine! You wanna know who's not fine! Danielle! That bitch can go to hell for all I care! She fucks up everything!"

The large man frowned. Yet again, Rudy, while drunk, insulted his fiancee', "Rudy, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do!" His friend snapped, "Everything is her fault! And her getting pregnant is just the tip of the iceberg! She's lucky I keep her ass around for Alya's sake! I'm just trying, man! I know I'm a shitty father, but God I'm trying! But no matter how hard I try, I know I'll never be half the father that my Dad was- FUCK!"

After that rant, Rudy took another swing from his wine, before smashing it on the ground, and began to sob. Albert was starting to understand what was going on, and pulled his friend in for a hug, "Hey, hey, hey... it's okay..." he said soothingly.

"I-I just miss my Dad, man..." Rudy sobbed, "It's been like twelve years at this point... but I still miss him! And I always regret not being there for him when he needed me the most..."

"What do you mean...?"

The rich man wiped his eyes as he looked up at Albert, "Well... when I finished college, I had no idea what I was gonna do with my life. I had gotten a music degree, but any jobs I tried with that absolutely sucked. I didn't know how I was gonna make a living since I pretty much blew all my money in school. I couldn't go back to my parents, 'cause they'd just tell me to get a job and solve my own problems. However, my Mom gave me a ticket to catch a flight to Atlanta for a possible internship in music."

"Did you take it?"

"Yeah. Because why not? So I flew to Atlanta and did the internship for a little while at this musical school. After a few months... I got a letter from my mom... she said my dad wasn't doing well. He had a heart attack some time ago that really messed up his body. I had an option to go back to North Philly to be there for him... or continue the internship and just get updates... you can imagine which one I chose..."

Albert nodded.

"I couldn't give up that internship, not then. I needed it. But at the same time, I felt bad for staying. Before I left, Dad was saying that this internship would do me no good, because people in Atlanta can be sleazy, and screw me over. I obviously didn't believe that. I was only trying to shoot for the stars. But as fucking usual, I'm wrong. Because you know what happened next? After another month, the school had budget cuts, and I was let go. That's when I wished I had listened to my Dad..."

"But you still got paid from your time at the school, right?" Albert asked, "There had to be some good to come out of it."

"Yeah, if you call 10 dollars an hour good." Rudy grumbled, "It was enough for food and to pay my rent at the hotel I was staying at. But unfortunately, my troubles weren't over. Literally that same night... I had gotten a text to come home as soon as possible. Because it was an emergency. I was still pretty pissed about being laid off, so I ignored it. But all night, I continued to get texts, from my mom, from my grandmother, from my cousins, which annoyed me to no end because none of them would tell me what was going on..."

Rudy choked back another sob before continuing, "But then... by 5 AM, my mom finally called me... and explained... that she found... dad unresponsive the day prior... he... was gone... his heart attack finally... did him in... and today is fourteen years since then..."

"Oh, Rudy..."

Albert pulled him in for another hug, "I had no idea..."

"Neither did I..." Rudy sniffled, "And to make matters worse, I had no way of getting back home at the moment. There weren't really any flights from Atlanta to Philadelphia that I could take, and even if there was, I didn't have the money for it. But one of my uncles offered to pay for a flight more. But I had to wait four days before the flight. I did make it in time for the funeral... but I was just so devastated, that I couldn't stay for the whole service..."

"I understand..." Albert nodded.

"The day after, we went to a lawyer to read Dad's will that he wrote... Mom got the deed to the house... his brothers got some of his possessions... as for me... I got a mansion in New York. As it turned out, he had bought that house as a vacation home. It was rarely used, but now it was mine fully. So after a bit of fixing up, and signing papers and shit, I officially moved in the mansion in February of 2000."

Albert smiled, "That's good, Rudy. It's great that your Dad left you something that he cared about it..."

"Though... looking back, I feel like I didn't deserve that mansion after I basically dismissed my dad's worries about me going to Atlanta. I ignored him, as a result, not only do I not come home when my dad is sick, I also happen to lose my job and my dad within the same damn DAY! I never got to say goodbye, Albert..."

"I know..."

"And even when I finally got the mansion, I still had little to no money because my dad didn't leave any for me, wanting to make it on my own. My mom couldn't help me since she retired. So it had to be the other way around. I had to do anything to fend for myself in the big apple. Especially after 2001 happened... but one day I was driving around Manhatten... and came across this girl that I knew was a prostitute by the way she was dressed. She was looking pretty hot and sexy..."

"Was it... Leia by any chance?" Albert asked.

Rudy nodded, "Yep. She walked up to me looking for a good fuck for twenty-five dollars. I didn't really have that, but I didn't want to disappoint her 'cause she was so cute, so I made a deal with her. If I took her back to the mansion and give her a place to stay, we could fuck. So that happened. And I soon got the idea to raise money. So I went to collect more prostitutes and whores, gave them a home, advertised my new business, got the money, even sent some to my mom to support her... you know the rest..."

The rich man looked back towards the balcony with a sigh...

"You sure have come along way, Rudy..." Albert said with a soft smile, "Your dad would be proud..."

Rudy flinched at that word, "'Proud'... PROUD?! Fucking PROUD! Why would my dad be proud of me after everything I'm done! I ignored his protests, didn't come to see him in his time of need, turned the mansion he left for me into a whorehouse, and raised a little girl in that sexual environment, and betrayed my best friend just because I couldn't stand to see the girl I loved get with him. Why would my dad be proud of ANY of that? If anything, he probably would have disowned me if he were still alive!"

Albert could see why Rudy was so upset about this, "Don't say that, Rudy. Your dad loved you. Yes, you've gone through some hardships in your adult life... but the important thing was... you overcame it. You overcame getting laid off in Atlanta, overcame crazy stuff happening in New York, overcame being a pimp, overcame betraying Donald... and now look at you. You're a famous record producer making it big. That's why your dad would be proud..."

He then put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know you miss him a lot... but think of all the good times you had together... and think about all you've accomplished that he'd appreciate. Becoming a record producer, making people's dreams come true... and above all, being a father. I know he would have loved Alya."

"That's another thing... Alya was supposed to be born on my Dad's birthday in July... but she came in June... the month he died. In some ways... I see my Dad in Alya... that's one of the things that makes me love her so much..."

"I see..."

Rudy looked at the blunt in his hand, and flicked it off the balcony, "And right now... I'm gonna continue to be there for her... and... Danielle too. Because as much as bitch she's being... I can't lie and say she _doesn't _need me right now. I'm gonna try and make an effort to mend things up between us..."

Albert smiled, "That's great, Rudy. I'm glad you're gonna work on your relationship. You feeling better now..?"

"A little... although my head hurts a little..."

"I think I know what'll help that..."

"How...?"

"You'll see..."

Back in the Simmons room. All the guys had gotten together. Albert had alerted them of the situation, so they got together for some apple cider. They all held up their glasses as a toast to Rudy's recover from being down... to rising up, as well as everyone else's.

"We've all been through a lot in our lives." Albert started, "Some of us started off rough once becoming an adult. But we've all made it through despite the hardships."

Harold smiled, "You got that right, man. I lost the love of my life... but I'm thriving for my son."

"I was a real shitty deadbeat... but my friends came through to help me." Russell smiled.

"And me... after being a sleazy pimp... I became better and look at me now." Rudy bragged a bit, "I'm famous and making it big. I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for you guys..."

Donald smiled at his best friends, "That's good, Rudy. And even though you fucked my wife all those years ago, I'm glad that we're friends again."

"Yeah..."

"So a toast to all of us, for still being friends after all this time. And for having each other's back." Albert said, "Cheers."

"Cheers!"

With that, the guys clanked their glasses together, and took a sip of their apple cider, "Now this is a dude's night out." Bill commented, "Much better than the one we had."

Everyone agreed to that.

**Aww. Cool moment. So Rudy relays to Albert what happened to him between leaving college and becoming a producer, and how he regrets not being there for his father. Albert assures him that his dad would be proud of him no matter what. Plus a nice little moment with all the guys reflecting on their lives. Next chapter, we're finally gonna get to Atlanta and see that special surprise Albert had planned. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 18: Hot Lanta Stars

**Hey there, hi there, ho there! You're as welcome as can be, to read a brand new chapter of JAS! We're finally gonna make it to Atlanta, and be introduced to the surprise that Albert had planned for the gang. And while there will be some fun times and introductions, there will also be a lead into some more drama that's only gonna get worse. Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 18: Hot Lanta Stars

Harold yawned a little as he drove the RV. The next afternoon, everyone had left South Carolina, and were well on their way to Georgia. It was only about two hours away, thankfully.

Everyone else in the back was keeping themselves occupied. The twins were napping against their mother, who was reading a book. Bill was on his laptop next to her. Trina and Sasha were both nursing Jamal and Jan respectively while talking with Leia. Theo and Harry were playing a game on Theo's tablet. Alya, April, Sondra, and Fuchsia were on the bed looking at a picture book. Albert was having a conversation with the other guys.

As for Danielle, she was staring at her pregnant belly, rubbing it softly. She was still fuming over the pictures she had found in Rudy's record book and was debating on whether or not to confront him about it. She really hadn't gotten the chance for it yet, despite finding out only yesterday. She looked at her fiance', who was on his phone at the moment. She wanted nothing more but to take that phone and shove it down his throat.

He was probably looking at women on that phone anyways...

But then she looked over at Alya, who was laughing and having fun. At this point, it felt like she and Rudy were only staying together for their daughters' sake. She hated for Alya to see them fighting, and she only wanted and hoped for her relationship with Rudy to get better...

But his attitude and especially those pictures sure aren't helping.

Danielle looked in her purse and found a notepad. With a pen, she decided to write something down. A message for Rudy to read, for she wasn't sure if she could do it upfront yet...

"Hey, hey, hey! Atlanta's not that far away!" Albert said, "Soon, we'll all have a lot of fun."

"I can't wait for the big surprise, Dad!" Theo replied with a smile.

Albert smiled back, "I know. And let me tell ya, it'll be a surprise worth waiting for."

Two hours later, the gang had arrived in the capital of Georgia. After checking into a rather luxurious hotel courtesy of Rudy, Albert gave Harold directions of where they needed to go. They soon arrived at the heart of the city, right at the Mercedes Benz Stadium.

The kids were all amazed at what they were looking at, "Wow, Mercedes Benz..." Harry said in awe, "Are we gonna see a game?"

"Even better." Albert replied, "Just wait 'til we get inside."

As soon as they parked, the gang got out of the RV and walked inside of the stadium. The first thing they saw was a bunch of people walking around, and were approached by one of the workers with a clipboard, "Name of party?" She asked.

"Here for Matthews," Albert said.

The worker looked over her clipboard, "Ah yes. Matthews. Right in the stadium. Right, this way." She ushered for the group to follow her, as they walked to the heart of the stadium. They were all amazed at what they were seeing.

There were cameras everywhere, lights, and people walking around. The worker brought them to the main center, where they saw a woman talking to a young boy.

"Can you get me some coffee, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Sure, Mom." The boy said as he walked over to a coffee pot to pour a cup.

As for the woman, she smiled when she saw the gang, "Fat Albert! You all made it!" She said.

"It's good to see you, Joyce." Albert smiled back, as the other men echoed the greeting.

Indeed, it was Joyce Matthews, the daughter of a movie producer. The boys had met her when they were younger when her father was filming a movie in the junkyard. Rudy saw it as his chance for a movie career, but not only did it flop, but he ended up hurting Joyce by using her in his desires. However, they did makeup after Rudy saved her life. She hadn't changed much in appearance now, still having short curly hair, but now wearing a hat similar to her fathers, and still had a green color scheme.

"It's so good to see you guys here. You're just in time." Joyce said, "We need some extras for the film."

"Extras?" Trina asked, "Is this the surprise?"

All Albert did was smile, as the kids cheered. They were gonna be in a movie. How exciting was that?

The boy then came back with his mother's coffee, "Here you go, Mom." He said.

"Thank you, Kyle." Joyce gladly took the cup and gave her son a hug, "Everyone, I'd like for you to meet my son, Kyle. He helps me out like how I helped my dad out."

"Hey!" Kyle waved, "Nice to meet you all. Uh, I bring Mom her coffee, help set stuff up, and bring over scripts." He looked over to see the kids, and was happy to see kids his age, "Um... you guys wanna hang out? I can show you around the set."

The kids looked at one another and smiled before nodding.

"Oh, okay... c'mon."

With that, they followed Kyle to another part of the stadium.

"He's just like you, Joyce." Bucky commented, "He's really nice. And seems kinda shy."

"He is..." Joyce nodded, "He has a bit of a hard time making friends. But I'm glad that your kids seem to be friendly to him."

"We raised them right." Cami smiled.

Rudy then walked up to Joyce to take her hand, "I must say, it's good to see you again, Joyce. It's been such a long time, and I hope you haven't forgotten about me." He said suavely.

The movie producer shook her head, "Oh, I've _never _forgotten about you, Rudy. Nor have I forgot how we met, how you used me, how you lied to me, and how you almost got your big shot."

Rudy blushed in embarrassment as he heard the others snickering behind him.

"But I also haven't forgotten how you saved me from those thugs. That's when I realized that you really _do _care about me." Joyce continued with a sincere smile.

"Of course, I care. If I didn't, I wouldn't have come to your rescue..." Rudy smirked.

Danielle was getting a little annoyed with this back and forth, and stood forward herself, "Yeah, Rudy really is a caring man..."

"Ah, you must be Rudy's fiancee'. Danielle, right?" Joyce asked, "I think I remember you a little from school. It's so sweet that you guys are getting married. I'm happy for you. And I see you're expecting as well. So cute!"

The engaged couple exchanged looks briefly before Danielle spoke again, "Yeah... and you're more than welcome to come to the wedding with Kyle."

Rudy handed her an invitation as she smiled, "Wonderful. We should be done with filming the movie by then, so we'll be sure to come."

"Looking forward to seeing you, cabbage flower." Rudy winked.

"_Cabbage flower_?!" Danielle questioned with slight outraged.

Joyce giggled a little, "'Cabbage flower' is a nickname he used to give me. It's been a long time since I heard it. It feels good to be called that again, actually." She explained.

_Right..._

Rudy chuckled nervously at his glaring fiancee' before he backed away. Albert then spoke again, "So, what's the movie about, Joyce?"

"I can't reveal too much, but I'll say that It's a comedy mixed with thriller. Right now, we're focusing on the tour scene, where the bad guy interrupts, and then there will be a big chase scene in the climax."

"That sounds pretty cool," Bill spoke up.

"And I know you'd guys be perfect to be a part of it. But... I still need to set up some things. Like a screen test for the kids. How about we give it 'til tomorrow? And today, we can have lunch on my break."

"Hey, hey, hey. That sounds okay." Albert stated.

"For now, feel free to look around the set."

Meanwhile with the kids...

"My mom had made a lot of accomplishments." Kyle said to his new friends, "She, uh, directed the new 'Chicken Heart Who Ate North Philly' and won awards for it."

Alya smiled, "That sounds cool. My Daddy's a record producer and has made a lot of songs. He's won some awards too. And he and your mom knew each other when they were kids."

"Yeah. I know. Maybe your dad can write a song for the movie. Um... Mom says we can use a new track."

"Daddy can do that."

As they were talking, Theo was listening with a slight frown on his face. Already, this Kyle was gaining Alya's attention, and he wasn't even trying. Harry noticed and chuckled, "You jealous...?" He asked teasingly.

"Huh... no. I'm not jealous. I'm just making sure he don't try anything funny." Was Theo's response.

"C'mon. Kyle seems like a nice dude. Besides, we're not gonna be in Atlanta that long for them to really connect. Right now, they're just bonding over what their parents do..."

"I guess you're right..."

As the kids were talking, they were being watched by a figure that was close by. He smirked to himself, before approaching them, "Hey you kids. Say..." He looked at Alya, "Aren't you Rudolph Davis' daughter?" He asked.

"Um, yes..." Alya replied.

"That's cool. I'm an old friend of his. We go way back. Say, um..." He then took out an envelope from his coat to give to her, "I need you to give this to your mother. But don't tell her to open it yet until much later."

"What's inside of it?"

"It's private for her."

"Um... okay... thanks, mister..."

"Just call me Arnie..."

With that, the man walked away, leaving the kids confused. Alya stared at the envelope in her hand, wondering what could be inside, "What do you think it is...?" She asked the others.

"If he said it's private... it must be important." April shrugged.

"Maybe it's a letter." Theo suggested, "Something that's probably only between your parents."

"Maybe..." Alya wondered, "Well, I'd better give it to her..."

Before everyone knew it, it was nighttime. Danielle had received the letter from Alya, yet was slightly hesitant to open it. She decided to wait until later to open it. After dinner, the gang returned to the hotel. Joyce was actually able to get in a few scenes with the adults and would begin with the kids the next day. All in all, everyone was looking forward to these next few days.

"And... after tomorrow, we have a whole free two days to explore and travel around Atlanta." Albert was telling the others the plan, "Before we return to New York for the big day."

Rudy and Danielle looked at one another, both were still nervous and wary of their future. Rudy took his fiancee's hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze, and gave her a reassuring smile, "It's gonna be okay... we're gonna work this out..." He whispered to her.

"I sure hope so..." She whispered back with a small smile.

Everyone else around them smiled at that sight. It seemed like things were finally starting to get better for the couple. Danielle then looked to her left to see that same envelope that her daughter gave her. She picked it up, "What do you think is in this letter?" She asked Rudy.

"Beats me. Why don't you open it?"

"I'm nervous. Alya says that it came from a guy named Arnie. And she said that you knew him."

Rudy groaned at the mention of that name, "I know an Arnie. He's some asshole that conned me out of my money once. I admit I was being a dumbass with gambling, but he still screwed me over."

"Y'know, I remember seeing Arnie at that nightclub we dudes went to in Raleigh." Albert spoke, "He was working there, along with Undeen."

The guys were surprised to hear that, "Who knew Undeen would be a stripper." Harold couldn't believe it.

"I hope that she can find something much better in the future."

"But wait, if Arnie was in Raleigh, and he's nowhere... then that means he's been following us." Bill realized, "But what I don't get is, why? What business does he have with us."

Rudy scoffed, "I wouldn't worry about that bastard. He's not worth the trouble. Why don't you go ahead and open that envelope, babe? It's probably some sort of joke anyways."

Danielle looked at it for a moment, before she began to tear the letter open. Everyone waited in anticipation as she pulled out what looked like a photo. There was silence for about ten seconds... before...

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK, RUDY?!"

**Uh oh.**

**That doesn't sound so good. Whatever that photo was, it certainly pissed Danielle all the way off. Next chapter will be where all the drama will unfold. And there will be some strong emotions and harsh words thrown. So prepare yourselves. I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 19: Harsh Words

**Hey guys! It's time for yet another chapter of JAS. This is gonna be a more serious chapter as it immediately follows what happened at the end of the last chapter. There's gonna be a whole lotta drama between the Davis family, and let me tell ya, the end result isn't gonna be so nice. With that said, be prepared. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 19: Harsh Words

Albert was surprised and relieved at the same time that the kids weren't here right now (They were downstairs getting food). Surprised that they didn't hear the yelling, and relieved that they weren't in the middle of it. All he could do was watch as Danielle screamed at Rudy, who was cowering on the couch as she stood over him, waving that photo in her hand.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SCREW ME OVER, HUH?!" The pregnant woman seethed, shoving the picture in her fiance's face, "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DO THIS AND GET AWAY WITH IT! WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The others were very confused, as they had not seen the photo to understand why Danielle was so upset. But then Leia took the picture and took a look at it, "Oh... oh my God..."

"What is it?" Trina asked.

All she could do was show everyone else, and they were just as shocked, the girls especially. It was a picture of Rudy making out with that stripper from the nightclub in Raleigh... and it appeared to be very raunchy as well. Albert put his face in his hands. He hoped that nobody else would find out... but Arnie definitely made sure of that.

Once Rudy saw the picture, he paled, "Fuck... um, Danielle, babe. I can explain!"

"Oh, I bet you can! I doubt you even have a legit explanation for this!" Danielle scowled at him, breathing heavily.

"I was drunk that night. I didn't know what I was doing."

"It looks to me like you were going to actually _do _that whore! What stopped you?!"

"Albert stopped me. He saw me and pulled me away."

Everyone expected Danielle to thank Albert for that, but she still kept her focus on Rudy, who slowly stood, "Please, understand. I royally screwed up that night, but I won't let it happen again. Honest!"

He put a hand on her shoulder, but Danielle not only smacked it off, but she also sent a slap straight to his face, knocking him back on the sofa with such force. Everyone winced a little, "Why should I believe that bullshit?!" She demanded, "Why should I trust you after seeing this?!"

Russell was laughing, "I told you. I told you that if she found out, she was gonna kick your ass, Rudy."

"Oh, I'm just getting started!"

Danielle was about to raise her hand again, but Trina held her shoulders, "Cool it, Dani. Take it easy. You're pregnant, and all this stress isn't good for the baby. Just take deep breaths..." She told her, "We can do this without physical harm..."

The pregnant woman held her stomach and sighed, "It's fine... it's fine..."

Rudy groaned to himself. _Seriously. Fuck Arnie. Fuck him to Hell..._

"Besides... that's not the only damned picture I have now!"

Danielle then picked up her purse, reached into it, and pulled out the pictures she had found in her fiance's record book, "I found these in your record book! Apparently, you still have a thing for all your old sluts and whores that you have to keep their slutty pictures... again, no offense, Leia."

Now Rudy himself was getting mad as he stood up, "What the hell were you doing snooping in my record book?! You know that's off limits!"

"First of all, I wasn't _snooping_!" Danielle defended, "I accidentally knocked it off the table when we were in South Carolina and most of the stuff fell out. And when the girls and I were picking it, we discovered these fucking pictures!" She shoved them in his face, "And what I wanna know is why the _fuck _do you still have them even _after _the pimp business?!"

"None of your business!" Rudy shot back, "The contents of my record book are private, and I intend to have it stay that way! So I suggest you shut up about it and drop the issue! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"NO!" Danielle snapped, "I wanna explanation as to why I'm having a hard time trusting and understand the man I'm gonna marry in a few weeks! Why is it so hard to find anything lovable about you? To believe that you really care about me, when all you've done is shame and insult me ever since I got pregnant!"

Rudy glared at her, "I'm just trying to keep things in control! I haven't forgotten what you did all those years ago! When I saw you dangle Alya out that window, my heart stopped! So forgive me if I don't believe you've truly got what it takes to be a Mom. Because if you try to hurt this second child, it's over!"

Suddenly, everyone jumped at the scream of rage Danielle let out, "Why can't you see that I've changed? I'm not the crazy-ass sex addict I was before, Rudy! I'm better now! I've changed how I used to be! But you just won't believe me! What will it take for you to trust me?!"

"That's the problem! I can't trust you! I had to send you away for you're own good! For Alya's own good! Look, I want to make things better between us, but you sure haven't been helping out yourself! You've become a selfish spoiled brat ever since you became pregnant, and you treat me like a servant to wait on you for your every need!" Rudy frowned, "I get its hormones and everything, but there are sometimes where you lash out for no reason, and I know it's not because of the baby!"

"Can I help it if I can't control my emotions at times?"

"Apparently not!"

As the unhappy couple went back in forth with their argument, everyone watched with uncomfortableness, "This is so much worse than what happened last year..." Cami whispered to Bill.

"Yeah. I just hope they don't take out their anger on us again."

Albert was debating on whether or not to get involved. On one hand, he hoped that they would be able to solve their problems on their own. On the other hand, things might get worse if he didn't intervene. So he decided to approach the situation with caution as he stepped forward to get in between Rudy and Danielle, "Hey, hey, hey. I've got something to say. This arguing isn't doing anybody any favors. Why don't we just sit down and talk about this calmly and rationally?"

Danielle was too upset to even do that, "I'm sorry, Albert! But it's hard to have a normal conversation with this bastard! Honestly, I don't even know why I came back! Why I even moved back in! Why I even stayed with you all those years ago! I should've just left as soon as Alya was born!"

Rudy started to seeth with rage when he heard that, "You ungrateful BITCH! I take you in, nurse you back to health, give you a child! Let you get the help you needed, propose to you, and THAT'S the fucking thanks I get?! You've been planning this all along, haven't you? You want to take Alya away from me! You've been having a lot of her attention lately to get her to trust you, and when the time is right, you're gonna pack up all of your shit, leave, and take my pride and joy with you! IS THAT IT?!"

His fiancee' gave him a dirty look, "When you put it that way, that's probably what I should've done a long time ago. At least we wouldn't have had to deal with a sleazy bastard pimp!"

"You should be gracious that I even took you in! In fact, all the girls I had should be grateful! I did them all a favor! I actually saved their lives, and if it weren't for me, they'd still be where they were. On the streets looking for dick to suck or a good fuck! And that goes for Leia too! She would still be a prostitute in New York! Same for Sasha, as she would probably still be with that whack ass boyfriend of hers!"

That was a new piece of information for Donald as he turned to his wife, "Leia... I never knew you were a prostitute..." He said.

Leia blushed a little, "Yeah... it's a part of my life I'm not too proud of... so I never brought it up..."

"Well... it doesn't matter. I-It's in t-the past now, and I still love you regardless..."

"Oh, Donnie..."

"Trust me. I treated you good, Leia..." Rudy told her.

Danielle scowled at him again, "I'm sure you did! I'm sure you treated her REAL good! And I bet you STILL treat her good if these damn pictures are anything to go by! I bet you masturbate to her pictures, don't you? DON'T YOU?!"

"What I do in my private time is none of your business! But you know what is my business? My record business and my family!" He shot back.

"FAMILY? HA! As if you truly care! If you did, you'd stop being such an asshole to me and give me another chance to be the mother I need to be for Alya and the baby!"

Rudy took a step forward, "You never should have screwed up the first time! Alya had to spend most of her life without knowing who her mother was!"

"And that's YOUR fault for sending me away!"

"I never would have had to do that if you didn't lose your shit that night and almost kill my baby!"

"Since when is she _your _baby? She's _my _baby too!"

"Not for ten years! And I'll be DAMNED if I EVER let you leave and take her away from me! You will NEVER take her away from me! NEVER!"

Danielle felt tears building up, but she blinked them back, "I don't wanna leave-"

"LIAR!"

"SHUT UP! I don't wanna leave! I really don't! But you make me wanna do just that! Believe it or not, I want us to have a normal healthy relationship and for us to have a happy family. That's all I ever wanted. But I can't seem to have that, because my baby's father is such an asshole who reacted so violently to my pregnancy!"

Rudy groaned, "Okay... I admit that I lost my shit that day, but we clearly aren't ready for another kid yet! And about you not wanting to leave? Bullshit! It wouldn't be the first time you tried to leave me! When Alya was born, you tried to leave! As if I was nothing! As if the time we had together meant nothing! But I can now see that it still means nothing to you, you lying selfish skank!"

Everyone expected Danielle to slap him again for that comment, but she did something worse. She punched him square in the face to send him to the ground. The pregnant woman was seething again, "Don't you EVER call me that, you piece of shit!" She warned.

The rich man recovered and rubbed his face, now completely pissed off, "You little BITCH!" He got up to lung at her, but Albert moved quickly and restrained him, "Rudy, calm down!" He said.

"NO! This bitch is really asking for it!" Rudy growled as he struggled to escape.

Trina was holding Danielle back from throwing another punch, "Let him come at me! LET HIM HIT ME! I'm not afraid to beat his stubborn ass!"

"Right back at ya, slut!"

Russell had pulled out his phone and began recording the ordeal, "This is totally going on World Star." He whispered to Bill, who only shook his head at what his brother was doing.

"Don't do that, Rus. Then you'll cause a scandal, given that Rudy's a celebrity now."

"... Fine. You're no fun. I'll still keep the video to myself, though..."

That's when Harold decided to step in and help, "Um, maybe you guys should separate until everyone is calm again." He suggested.

"Separate?" Rudy asked in confusion.

"Are you saying that... we should break up?" Danielle asked.

Harold shook his head, "No, no. I mean you should just go to different rooms to calm down. This is all getting out of hand, and things might get worse. Maybe Danielle can go outside or something."

"I'm not going anywhere until I stick my foot up Rudy's ass!" Danielle snapped, "He has the audacity to call me a slut!"

"You ARE a slut!" Rudy snapped back, "You always have been! I should've just kicked your ass to the curve when I had the chance!"

"You already did that the second you decided to send me away and separate me from my child!"

"I didn't want her to see you like you were! Alya didn't deserve to had to deal with that, and I honestly feel like I did a good job with that! I know I wasn't the best father back then, but at least I made an effort to be there for her even when I couldn't!"

Danielle growled with rage and then screamed out.

"YOU NEVER EVEN WANTED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Silence followed that outburst, aside from Danielle's heavy breathing. The men found awkward, the woman shifted uncomfortably. Rudy... he stood there stunned... before he glowered at her, "What the hell did you just say?"

"You know DAMN WELL what I just said!" She exclaimed, "You talk about how I was a shitty parent, and even admit that you were a shitty parent, but the truth is, you didn't even WANT Alya! When we found out I was pregnant with you, you were ready to throw me out and ditch your responsibilities! The only reason you didn't is because I got on your ass about it! You would have NEVER done it if I didn't say anything!"

Rudy shook his head in anger, "I wasn't trying to raise a kid in the environment I had set up. With my pimp business, I didn't have the time for a child! And you're one to talk, I remember you not being too thrilled about being pregnant either! In fact, I think you were planning to abort her!"

"Maybe I was, but I quickly realized that I had a duty! Duty to my baby!"

"If that's the case, then you would have never tried to kill her as if she meant NOTHING TO YOU!"

"She MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME YOU INCONSIDERATE MOTHER-"

Before anything else could be said...

"Momma... Daddy..."

Everyone's heads snapped to the entrance of the suite. The kids were all standing there holding the food they got. But everyone's attention seemed to be on Alya, who was staring at her parents.

"Daddy... you... you didn't want me...?" She asked, on the brink of tears.

"Alya... I..." Rudy tried to say.

"And Mom..." She turned to Danielle, "You didn't want me either...?"

"Sweetheart, it's not like that..."

Everyone in the room was officially uncomfortable. Judging by those questions, it wasn't hard to figure out that the kids had been there for a while, thus heard nearly everything. Rudy started to approach his daughter, "Listen, baby girl. I can explain."

"No, I can explain!" Danielle pushed past him.

But Alya frowned and backed away, "No need for an explanation... I can see how it is. You don't love me... you never loved me... and you've been fighting this whole time, and I thought you loved each other... but I was wrong!"

"Alya, no. That's not true." Rudy shook his head.

"STOP!" Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she held her head, "No lies! No more lies! I know the truth! I'm not wanted! I'm not cared about! I'm NOT LOVED!"

With a sob, Alya ran off. The rest of the kids, concerned for her, followed, "We'll make sure she's okay." Theo said.

"Thanks, son," Albert replied.

Rudy and Danielle just stood there, shocked, stunned, and ashamed, "Oh my god... what have we done..." Danielle whispered, finally letting her own tears fall.

"We somehow convinced our child that we don't love her..." Rudy replied, "Because of our constant fighting, which we tried so hard to hide from her, and spilling those secrets out in front of her... she now thinks we hate her and never wanted her from the start... but that can't be farther from the truth..."

Albert reached out to put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Now you see why hiding this from her was a bad idea... she was going to find out at some point..."

"And it had to be at the worst possible time..." Trina added, putting her arm around Danielle.

"We royally fucked up..." Rudy admitted.

"We sure did..." Danielle sobbed, "And now we gotta fix it... but how...?"

"I... I dunno... I really don't know..."

"Look. Why don't we all get some sleep? We've had a long day." Cami suggested, "And we can talk about this in the morning...?"

The engaged couple looked at one another and nodded. It has been a bit of a rough day. They could use some rest. In fact, everyone agreed to that. So they began to retreat to their respective rooms. Sasha offered to find the kids and make sure they were okay, Alya especially.

As for Rudy and Danielle, they hoped that they could show their daughter that they truly loved her...

They decided to both get some fresh air on the balcony of the lobby, as they looked out of the view of Atlanta, "Isn't this beautiful...?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah... Rudy nodded, "I remember coming here for an internship... I also remember being here when I learned about my father getting sick... and eventually dying..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine."

Danielle put her hand on her fiance's, "What are we gonna do about Alya? I don't want our baby girl hating us..."

"We'll think of something. She has to know that we care. And I think... the only way to do that is... to talk to her."

"Will she listen?"

"I'm certain of it."

"Are you certain of that? That you really will have the chance? I doubt it."

The couple jumped at the sound of that voice. They turned and were shocked at who they saw. It was Arnie, looking smug as ever. Rudy growled in anger, "You son of a bitch! Why did you take that picture of me?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to throw a wedge between you and your chick... for shits and giggles really. But as a warning."

Warning?

Rudy had shrugged it off as he advanced towards the pool shark, "I dunno what the hell you're planning, but if you know what's good for you, you'd better not pull that shit again! I will not have you ruin me!"

Arnie smirked, "Oh, it just won't be me ruining you. There are others who wanna ruin you too."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, there were sounds of commotion, as from around the corner, the other adults (sans Sasha) were forced to the center by some masked figured. What in the world was going on?

"What's the meaning of this?" Albert asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. I think it's time you say hello to some old friends." Arnie chuckled.

With that, one of the figured removed their mask, and Donald recognized him, "H-Hammerhead Rex?!" He was shocked.

"Nice to see you again, punk..." Was Rex's response.

Another removed his mask, as Russell recognized him, "It's you! That tough guy who trapped me in a car with his pals."

"Name's Tiro." Said the man, as his said pals joined him by his side.

Another man removed his mask, and almost all the guys paled in horror (Rudy, in particular, felt the color drain from his body) when they realized who it was, "G-Gabe..." Was all Bill said.

The man chuckled, "Hello boys. It's been a while."

Another person stepped forward to remove his hood, "I'm a late addition to the team." He smirked.

"Muggles?" Albert asked, "You're out of jail."

"Surprised?"

"Very..."

Arnie snapped his fingers, as two more guys walked in, behind Rudy and Danielle to keep them from escaping, "What's going on? Who are these guys?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah! You boys seem to know them very well." Trina added.

"Trust me, we do." Bucky spoke up, "We knew them from our childhood."

"What I wanna know is why they're all here together." Harold wondered.

Arnie chuckled, "It's simple really. We're here for revenge. But before we get into that. Allow me to introduce our ring leader..."

With that, another man walked into the lobby. He honestly didn't need an introduction, nor did he need a mask, for the gang knew very well who he was, and they were terrified.

"Hello, Junkyard Gang." Reagan smirked with an evil smirk, "We meet again..."

At this moment, Albert could only say one thing...

"Damn..."

**Uh oh...**

**Rudy and Danielle's drama gets out of hand, and in the process, no only that Alya thinks that they don't love her, but now they are confronted by their worst enemies. This has just not been a good day for everyone. Next chapter will focus on the kids, and how they're dealing with all of this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**

**PS: In case you're wondering, Hammerhead Rex is from the episode 'The Birds, The Bees, and Dumb Donald', Muggles is from the episode 'Mr. Big Timer', Tiro is from the animated sections of the movie (i gave him a name since he didn't have one, inspired by the name of his voice actor, Catero Colbert), and Gabe is the OC antagonist of my story 'Journal of the Nightmares'. Go check that out if you haven't already. **


	21. Chapter 20: For The Love Of Our Parents

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of JAS. This will focus on the kids, and how they react to finding out the fate of their parents from the last chapter. We'll get some heartfelt moments and strong emotions. Plus some strong determination. Let's see how it all turns out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 20: For the Love of Our Parents

All the drama that unfolded in front of the kids was a lot to take in. Especially for Alya, who had to witness the violent turmoil between her mother and father. The result left her broken and devastated. She couldn't face her parents after that. Not feeling like they never truly loved her to begin with.

Theo watched as his friend sobbed in April's arms. Harry was rubbing her arm soothingly. Theo himself rubbed her back. She had been crying for a good ten minutes now and didn't seem to want to stop. The younger kids sat and watched, trying to come up with ways to help their grieving friend.

They had been like this for a while now, sitting in the empty lobby of the hotel.

"This is so awkward..." Theo whispered to Harry.

"I know..." He whispered back.

"You doing okay, Alya...?" April asked.

Alya sniffed as she sat up a little, "N-Not really... although, how can you feel okay after learning that your parents _hate _you?"

"Um... I'm sure they don't hate you, Als." Theo tried to assure her.

"You saw what happened, Theo! You heard it! My Daddy didn't even want me, and my Mom tried to kill me! What does that tell you?!"

Harry put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this. Maybe there's more to the story than we know. I'm certain if you ask your folks about it, they'll explain everything."

"I just don't know..." Alya wiped away her tears, "I know I haven't known my Mom for that long... and I know that my Daddy was always busy with his girl business... but I felt like... they always cared for me despite all of that. And now... the love between us all... seems... fake... as if it never existed. And whatever my parents have to say... it could be a lie..."

"Trust me, Mija. It's not a lie..."

The kids turned to see Sasha walk by. She had been there for a few minutes to watch the kids and decided to help comfort Alya She sat down next to the eleven-year-old and cupped her cheeks in her palms, "Your parents love you very much, Alya. It's just that things had happened between them before you were born... some very complicated things. I know you don't know too much about that. Your mother and father may not agree with each other, but if there's one thing they can agree on, is that they love and care for you..."

"But..." Alya looked at the woman, "What they said..."

"Those... were just things that were said in the heat of the moment. I'm possible they didn't mean anything... then again, I really don't know. And please... I ask of you to not resent them..."

"I just don't know how to feel..."

"It's hard... I understand. It's very hard. Give it some time... and I'm sure your parents will open up."

Alya didn't reply to that at all. But she did look at Sasha, who hugged her lovingly.

"Speaking of parents, where are our folks?" Theo couldn't help but ask.

Sasha looked at him, "Oh, they are probably in the rooms by now to get some sleep. We should all go too. We have a big day tomorrow after all. Remember?"

The kids exchanged excited glances. That was definitely something to look forward to in the morning. With that, they had started to retreat back to their respective rooms. But as they walked through the lobby they last saw their folks... they were met with something rather disturbing.

The lobby was trashed. Things were knocked over as if there was a struggle or a fight. Some vases and glass were broken. And no one else around...

How strange...

"Whoa..." Theo said as he looked around, "Did something happen?"

"This is rather bizarre..." Harry added.

"And where are our parents?" April wondered.

Sasha tried to keep the kids calm and not have them panic, "I'm sure they're in the rooms."

"No... they're not..."

Fuchsia had slipped down the hall, hoping to see her parents, but came back empty-handed, "My Momma and Daddy aren't here." She shrugged. April looked at her sister, "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

That prompted the other kids to rush to their rooms in hopes of seeing their parents. But much like with the Parkers, their respective rooms were empty as well. No sign or trace of them at all. For Theo and Sondra, the only thing they found was their little brother crying in his pack n play. Theo carefully picked him up and cradled him.

"Uh, guys. My folks aren't here either." Theo called as he and Sondra walked back to the destroyed lobby.

"I can't find my Dad," Harry added.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone..." Elvin spoke up as Nelson nodded.

"My parents... aren't here either," Alya added.

Sasha was now concerned, "Oh, wait a minute! Jan!" She rushed to her room, and found her daughter sleeping on the bed, "My baby..." She sighed as she grabbed the baby and walked back outside, "This is rather strange. Let me call Bucky." She pulled out her phone and dialed her husband's number. After a few rings, nobody answered. She tried again with the same result.

"Um, hold on. Let me try your mother's."

Passing Jan off to April to hold, Sasha tried the other numbers. First, she tried Trina... then Cami... then Leia... then Danielle... none of them answered. The kids were getting more and more confused and worried. Where could their parents be?

"I don't understand... why aren't they answering...?" Sasha wondered.

Theo looked among the wreckage and noticed something even more concerning, "I think I may know." He walked towards something and picked it up, "This is my mom's phone all right..."

Sondra gasped, "Something must have happened! Something bad!"

"Okay, ninos. Everything will be okay." Sasha assured everyone, "Let me just contact the police, and we'll get to the bottom of this."

With that, she called 911. Within about five minutes, authorities arrived to take a look at the situation. As Sasha and the kids waited for any useful information, Harry happened to look up and notice something...

"Cameras..."

Before he could say anything else, an officer came over, "You say you came here for a vacation?" he asked.

Sasha nodded, "Yes. We're here to spend the night."

"M'am, this hotel has been closed for five years."

... What?

"Closed? But... it wasn't closed when we got here. In fact, it was very open, and other people were here..."

"Either you can to the wrong place... or you were tricked."

Tricked?

"But who would trick us into coming into an abandoned hotel?" April wondered.

Harry then decided to bring up what he noticed, "What about the cameras? Perhaps there's something on them to figure out what happened to our folks."

"That is if they're even on." Theo pointed out.

"Only one way to find out." The officer replied.

With that, they all walked to one of the old control rooms of the hotel. And sure enough, they were on. The officer walked up to the keyboard and punched in commands to rewind any footage from an hour prior.

Soon, the screen showed the turmoil in the lobby, and what the kids saw scared them. Several men in black surrounding their parents. It soon escalated as the parents attempted to escape or fight back, but they were overpowered very quickly, which resulted in the men to actually hurt them, either by punching or kicking. Alya gasped in horror to see one of them hit her father in the back of his head, sending him to the ground.

Harry winced as his father was tackled to the floor, hard enough for him to hit his head. April held Fuchsia tightly as another man put a cloth over their mother's face to knock her out. Elvin and Nelson began to cry at the sight of their father and uncle being choked. Sasha clutched her heart as her husband was kicked hard.

Theo flinched to see his father fall. He was surprised he was even taken out. The preteen looked closer to see another man observing this whole ordeal. He had his back turned for a moment, but then he turned around...

"That's... that's Reagan Sauls!" He pointed out, "He's got our parents!"

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, before looking at the footage himself, "Aw man... you're right! It is him!"

"He found us!" April realized, "And now he has our parents."

Theo frowned, "It makes sense now. He and those other dudes must have fixed up this hotel to trap us, and when the time was right... they struck. And..." he took another look at the footage, "One of those dudes look like that Arnie dude who gave Alya that letter to give to her Mom."

Alya realized he was right, "Oh yeah... I wonder what was in that letter anyway... but it doesn't matter now. Our parents are in trouble..."

"Reagan Sauls, you say?" The officer asked, "Isn't he a wanted criminal?"

Sasha nodded, "Yes. He kidnapped these babies a year ago as part of a child slave ring. He was detained, but recently escaped... which you kids now know..."

"Yeah... we know, Tia Sasha." Harry said to her, "We've known for a while now too."

"What?"

"Sondra overheard you guys talking about it back in North Carolina." Theo explained, "So we know that you were keeping all of that a secret... so we kept our knowledge of it a secret from you guys... so you wouldn't worry."

Sasha looked at the kids with understanding, "I see... we kept it a secret from you so you wouldn't be afraid. We all know you all are still reeling from what happened last year..."

The kids nodded as they remembered. To them, last year felt like last week. The memories and struggle they went through with Reagan were absolutely Hell. And they'd rather not go through that again...

After some more questioning, the police relocated the kids and Sasha to the RV, before leaving to investigate the matter. Sasha had put both Jan and Jamal to sleep, before joining the older kids on the seats of the vehicle.

"Mrs. Miller... what's gonna happen now?" Theo asked.

"Are our Mommy's and Daddy's gonna be okay...?" Sondra asked with worry.

The woman sighed as she looked at the kids, "I... hope that things will be okay. Let's hope the police will find them... and bring them back to us..."

"If they even know where to look." Harry pointed out.

Theo nodded, "Yeah. Aside from whatever went down in that lobby, could there be any leads as to where Reagan is keeping our kids? Any at all. I respect the police, but they aren't always helpful, you know. Which is why..."

He then got up and stood in front of everyone, "We gotta save them ourselves!" He declared.

"Save them ourselves?" Sasha asked, "Um..."

"Who knows our parents better than anybody? Us! We know them! And since we know them, we must have a better chance of finding out where they went to! We can do a much better job than the cops!"

Harry seemed motivated as he stood up as well, "Yeah! We can do it! Our parents must be depending on us!"

"Yeah! We just gotta do it!" April agreed.

"Yay!" Elvin and Nelson cheered.

Sasha was surprised at this determination, but she had to intervene, "Hold it! Hold it! You can't seriously consider solving this on your own... are you?" She asked.

"Well... someone has to," Theo replied.

"I know, but that's why the police are here to help. It would be dangerous to go out there ourselves."

Harry spoke again, "She's got a point..."

Theo frowned, "C'mon, guys. Our folks risked everything to save us from Reagan last year... the least we can do is do the same for them..."

Sasha sighed, "I know you kids are determined. But... it's just that, you're just _children. _You can't just jump into action like this when you barely know what you're jumping into."

"I think we know Reagan pretty well at this point," Theo argued.

"You think you do. Not to mention Reagan has back up this time. I can't let you get hurt. I simply just can't. Even if you had a full proof plan... how do you know it will work. Reagan... might kill you..."

The kids understood where Sasha was getting at. Trying to fix the problem themselves could end very badly for everyone, and she had every right to worry about their safety doing it. But at the same time...

"Mrs. Miller, I get that it would be dangerous... but I don't wanna just sit around and wait for the police to do anything." Theo tried to explain, "It might be too late... I feel like, as the kids... we should do something. Anything to get them back..."

Sasha looked at him with sympathy, "I just don't want anything to happen to you... you kids are like all my babies in a way. And if anything were to happen under my watch... I'll never forgive myself..."

"So... what do you think we can do to help?" Harry asked.

"Well... maybe we can find a way to track them down. I have a feeling everyone is still in Atlanta, which is already a big place. They could be anywhere. If we can do that, we may have a better chance of finding your parents."

"Maybe there was something on the cameras that we didn't see." Sondra pointed out, "Maybe the bad men saying where they were going..."

"And maybe something with all the mess too!" Fuchsia added.

Theo and April smiled at their respective sisters, "Not a bad observation, sis." Theo added.

"Then we should go back to the scene of the crime and find out!" Harry proposed.

"But first..." Sasha spoke up again, "We should get some sleep. We're gonna need our strength to do any sleuthing."

The kids didn't object to that. And so, they all went to the back of the RV to sleep on the bed. As they did, Theo turned to Alya, who had been silent on this whole matter. He wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry, Als... we'll get them back..." He assured her.

"Yeah... we will..." She replied, half-heartedly.

Theo smiled with a new objective in mind.

_Hang tight, Mom and Dad... and the other Mom's and Dad's... we're coming for ya._

**Well, the kids have found out that their parents have been captured by Reagan, and plan to get them back, as their parents did for them in GHAGTA. Of course, as Sasha said, just jumping in would be dangerous, so they're gonna take a different approach. As for Alya, she's very conflicted about how to feel about her own parents. Hopefully, things will turn out better for the Davis family. It may take a while, though.**

**Next chapter will follow this one, as we'll see some of the kids do a little detective work to find out anything of where their folks may be. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 21: Hide and Run

**Good evening, folks! Time for yet another chapter of JAS! I'll admit, I had a lot of writer's block when writing this one. So I apologize if it seems a little sloppy. So today, the kids (the older ones mostly) will track down a hideout of one of the bad guys, and sneak in to find any information on their parents. But it won't be easy. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 21: Hide and Run

The next day...

Sasha brought the kids back to the closed hotel to hopefully find any more information about their parents' possible whereabouts. Police officers were still somewhat investigating, however, they allowed them to come back, under the impression that they wanted to pick up somethings that they left behind.

Soon, they found themselves in the control room, looking at the video yet again. This time, they paid close attention to what was being said. Anything that would give them information.

_"Where do we go from here, sir?" _One of the men happened to ask Reagan.

_"Take our prisoners back to our base... make sure they don't escape..." _Was Reagan's response, _"As for me... I need to freshen up... I'll be at my hideout in Marietta..."_

_"The house far in the woods near that water park?"_

_"Yes. Don't say it out loud, fool!"_

Harry pressed pause on the computer and smirked, "I think that's all we need, guys."

"So now what?" April asked.

Theo smiled, "Simple. We're gonna find that house, sneak in, and find anything that may help us find and save our folks."

"You want us to actually _go _there?!" Alya asked in shock, "That sounds risky. What if we get caught?"

"We'll be sneaky. He won't catch us..."

"You better hope not. Or else you'd probably end up with more than a cast..."

That made Theo frown as he looked at the cast on his arm. He honestly had forgotten it was there, as it had been about a week since his great big flop while trying to do tricks on the skateboard. His arm honestly didn't hurt as much as before, but he knew what Alya was talking about. There was no need to make it worse.

"I... I'll be fine. We all will. Let's just get back and tell Mrs. Miller where to take us..."

As for Sasha herself, she was still unsure about this whole thing. But... she trusted the kids enough to know what they were doing... for the most part. She only hoped that whatever plan they had, it would work out okay. Once they came back with more information, they made their way to Marietta, to the only place in that area that held a water park, and also a perfect place to hide a house in the woods...

"What we're gonna do... is sneak inside... find anything... and but right back out..." Was Theo's explanation, "Simple."

"Yeah... if he wasn't there." Harry pointed out, "We have no way of knowing if he's there. If he is, we can't go in here and risk getting caught."

"... I know..."

The kids and Sasha sat in the RV, trying to figure out what was going on. They had parked near the waterpark, and closer to the woods. There was a path that had to lead to the house that was mentioned, but they didn't want to make a move without knowing for sure that Reagan wasn't there...

... And they didn't want to risk getting seen at all...

"Maybe one of us should check it out..." April suggested.

"Or maybe just four of us..." Harry suggested, "I'd hate for anyone to go off alone. Here's an idea. Theo, April, Alya, and I will go. Tia Sasha can keep in contact with Alya's phone..."

Sasha sighed, "Please... please be careful..."

"We will..."

With that, the four older kids walked out of the RV and towards the woods. Sasha proceeded to park the RV in another location so that nobody suspicious would notice them. Reagan especially...

Harry led the way, April behind him, and Theo and Alya behind her. Theo felt April take his hand, and was instantly reminded of the times she did that last year when Reagan kidnapped them. He looked at her and gave her a smile. He knew she was nervous... and he was too...

"It's gonna be okay..." Was his response.

"I sure hope so..."

Soon, the kids saw the house come into view. It was tall, colored white, and looked like it was centuries old. The quad started to get closer until they saw the door open. Thinking quickly, they jumped in the bushes on the path. From behind, Harry looked to see Reagan walking outside the house, and towards a car, "He's leaving..." He whispered to the others.

Theo smiled, "Great. And as soon as he's gone, we can go inside and sniff out any evidence to our parents."

With that, the four waited and continued to hide as the car drove past them. Reagan didn't seem to notice, or else he would've stopped. As soon as he was gone, they came out of hiding and continued towards the house. All four of them were nervous about this... they were risking their lives just for some useful information. But... if they could do it as quickly as possible... maybe it would be worth it.

Theo was the first to approach the front door. Due to the house being old, there didn't seem to be a lock on the door, so he simply opened it, "C'mon..." he beckoned his friends forth, and they entered.

The inside of the house... looked rather nice for an old house. Aside from some dust and cobwebs, it otherwise looked like a normal house. A perfect hideout for an evil villain like Reagan...

"Alright, let's split up and look around. Reagan has to have some secrets and stuff..." Theo suggested, "Like an address or something..."

With that, they split up around the house. Alya headed upstairs, Alya went into the kitchen, Harry checked out a basement, while Theo remained in the den. The eleven-year-old walked around to hopefully find something... anything. So far, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, even as he looked under couches, chairs, and tables. Perhaps Reagan somehow knew they were coming and made sure to hide or at least take everything he needed.

If so, then he's smart...

_C'mon, Reagan... at tell me you left something... _

Theo came across another table in the far corner and noticed that there were papers covering it. Curious and hopeful, he approached it and picked up some of the papers. Most of it seemed to be old stuff like bills... but there was one particular sheet that had an... interesting list. Theo read it, and winced.

**List of fools to capture and seek vengeance on:**

**Albert Robertson**

**Trina Robertson**

**William Cosby**

**Camille Cosby**

**Russell Cosby**

**Rudolph Davis**

**Danielle Simone**

**Donald Parker**

**Leia Parker**

**Harold Simmons**

**Bucky Miller**

**Sasha Miller**

**James Mush**

And right below the names...

**Plans for victims:**

**Torture, assault, possible death...**

And right below _that..._

**Main objectives:**

**Follow the victims on road trip. Cause chaos as a warning. Make drama between victims. Trap them in Atlanta...**

And then the date that this list was written.

**Date: May 10th, 2020**

Theo was horrified by this. So that's what Reagan meant when he confronted them in Durham. He had been planning this all along and had been following them, waiting to strike. And now their parents were in trouble. It looked like Sasha was meant to get captured as well, but managed to avoid that as well.

"Better show this to the gangs..." he said to himself.

"Hey, guys! Come up here! I found something..."

That was Alya's voice coming from upstairs. Theo immediately rushed for the steps, causing some of the papers to fly off the table and onto the floor. He was soon joined by Harry and April, as they walked into one of the rooms Alya was in.

"What did you find?" Theo asked her.

Alya held up some index cards, "I found these cards. One of them as an address on it, and at the top says, 'Location of our victims'. Maybe that's where Reagan is hiding our parents. This other stuff... I'm not so sure, but they may be important... what about you guys?"

"I saw a few weapons in the basement." Harry shrugged, "But nothing useful."

"All I found was a chocolate cake in the kitchen." April said, while licking some chocolate icing off her finger, "I only licked it a little."

Theo then held up the paper he found, "I found this in the living room. Reagan has been planning all of this since May. Since before he escaped from jail. I think he's been keeping tabs on us for a while now. And it looked like he was going to take all the adults, including Mrs. Miller."

Harry sighed in relief, "Good thing he didn't get her. Or else I'd be really mad now. But speaking of, since we found something, we better get out of here and back to her. I think she'll want to see this..."

"Yeah..."

Theo folded the list in his pocket, while Alya placed the cards in her purse. But as they were about to walk out...

_"ARNIE!"  
_

A threatening voice boomed from downstairs, making the four kids jump and cringed, for they recognized that voice too well.

"I give you and your team one simple task, and you fuck it up! Those fools almost escaped. I am this close to getting my revenge, and you almost blow it! Make sure they are secure and CAN'T getaway!"

Quietly, the kids stepped out of the room and to the banister of the stairs. In the living, stood Reagan Sauls, his back turned towards them as he was on the phone with who had to be that Arnie guy.

"Yes, you'll get your chance for revenge as well." The villain hissed, "But you idiots wouldn't have that chance if it weren't for me! Now I suggest you head back to that building and make sure the victims don't get out again! I have been planning this revenge for a YEAR, and I'll be DAMNED if I let you fools screw me over! And I-"

Before he could say another word... Reagan happened to look over at the table in the corner... the very table Theo was at not too long alone... and saw the papers on the floor, "I'll call you back, Arnie. Just keep those fools in..."

With that, he hung up and approached the table. Theo gulped quietly. Surely, he was gonna notice something was missing. Maybe? Maybe not? Unfortunately, as the man picked up the papers... he went through them... and instantly noticed that his list was missing... which meant...

Someone had taken it... and that someone was in the house...

Glaring, the villain looked around the den... and looked up the stairs, as the kids moved away and hide in the hallway as he slowly approached.

"Now what... he knows we're here," April whispered.

"We gotta get outta here without him seeing us..." Harry whispered back, "I got an idea. Theo and I can distract him, while you and Alya escape out one of the backdoors in this place."

"There's a backdoor in the kitchen."

"And there's stairs down that hallway that leads to two doors. The one on the right near the window leads to the kitchen. Go through that."

"Be careful..." Alya said.

Theo smiled, "We will... let's go..."

With that, the two girls and two boys went off in separate directions. April and Alya walked into the door Harry told them about, while Harry and Theo hide in another room. Reagan had walked up the stairs, now completely suspicious, "Who's here?" He demanded, "I know someone's hiding! Come out and fight like a man!"

The villain looked left to right before heading in the direction where the girls went. As for them, they closed the door and started down the backway stairs that would lead to the basement. Theo peeked from the other room to see Reagan approaching.

"So what's our plan?" He asked Harry, "He's getting close to the girls..."

The thirteen-year-old thought, before looking at a ball on the floor. A basketball, "Alright, man. I'm gonna throw this ball at the wall, and when I do, we run through that door." He pointed to a door on the side."

"Alright..."

With that, the teen picked it up and threw it, "Kobe!"

Just as Reagan was approaching the girls, he heard the call and the bang on the wall... from the other side of the hallway. He started to approach that instead. With the girls, they hurried down the stairs, which was covered with plenty of junk. Alya was last to come down, but as she did, she knocked something over and send most of it crashing down.

That too alerted the man, but the girls continued through the door to the kitchen. April attempted to open the door, but it was locked... and boarded up, "Oh! Now what...?" She asked.

As for Reagan, he rushed down the stairs, aware that someone was there, "Nowhere to run now..." He smirked.

He forced open the door to the kitchen... but found that it was empty. No person in sight. However, the criminal knew that someone had to be hiding. As slow and sly as ever... he walked down, opening cabinets and pantry doors... even looking under the table... still, he found nothing, but was determined to not give up.

... What he didn't realize was that April and Alya were under the table... but they were directly underneath, using their arms and legs to pin themselves to the bottom side, and trying hard enough not to fall or even breathe heavily. Thankfully Reagan didn't look up while looking underneath.

Reagan sighed, "You might not be here... but I know you're around here somewhere..."

As for the boys, they had noticed some silence and decided to come downstairs to see Reagan in the kitchen. He didn't notice them, but they noticed the girls under the table. They wouldn't be able to get out with him there. Theo got an idea of his own as he approached the front door, opened it slightly, before slamming it shut as he and Harry darted up the stairs yet again.

Reagan of course heard and that ran out, hoping to catch the intruders before they escaped. This gave the girls a chance to escape from another table, and back through the same door, they came through before.

"I've got you now!" The villain declared as he grabbed his gun and started to open the door... before he realized... that the intruders may still be in the house. The door could only be a trick. Chuckling to himself, he went up the stairs again...

With April and Alya, they found themselves in the other room again, "Now where do we go... the basement?" Alya asked.

"Maybe we should wait for the boys..." April wondered.

Suddenly, the items on the stairs started falling... someone was coming. The girls held onto each other, worried and scared that it was Reagan, "I've got you now, intruders!" The voice called.

The girls whimpered.

"I sure gotcha..." Now the voice sounded familiar, as the boys came down with smiles.

Alya frowned, "Don't do that. We thought that was Reagan."

"Just wanted to lighten the mood."

Harry opened the door to the basement, "C'mon. He's right on our tail. We'll escape through the basement. Hurry!"

With that, the kids made their way through the door just as Reagan was coming down. The basement was dark, spacious, and filled with plenty more stuff. Harry led his friends towards the basement door, which was chained up, much to their dismay. He tried to pull on them, to no avail. Theo looked around, before spotting a window, "Over there!"

As they ran towards the way to freedom, Reagan approached the room with a sadistic grin, "Some rats are gonna die... or rather... some _brats_ are gonna die..."

Suddenly, he heard the window flapping. They escaped outside! This prompted the villain to rush to the door and rip the chains off before he forced the door opened and climbed outside. He didn't see anything, but he knew the intruders were escaping. Gripping his gun, he stormed through the bushes, ready to shoot as soon as he found the slightest hint of another person.

But no matter how hard he looked and how far he went... he saw nothing... he saw no one. He looked around... there was silence...

Reagan frowned deeply... but then smirked, "The brats got away... no matter... I'll be seeing them soon anyways... you may have gotten away, Theodore, Harold, April, and Alya. But you won't be so lucky later! I will have my vengeance..."

With that... he walked back to the house...

Far away in the bushes... the kids were crawling away as they heard the villain's yell. They were relieved and horrified. Relieved that they escaped without him catching them... and horrified that he somehow knew it was _them._

"That... was close..." Theo whispered.

"_Too _close if you ask me..." April frowned, "He nearly got us multiple times."

"And he now knows it was _us_..." Alya added, "Now what do we do...?"

"We gotta get the information we found to Tia Sasha... and go to the place where our parents are being held..." Harry replied, "At this point, it's now or never. We're racing against the clock. And we need to find our folks before it's too late..."

The kids continued to crawl until they saw the sight of the RV. They were home free. And soon hopefully... they could free their parents...

**Admit it, you thought the kids were gonna get caught at some points, didn't ya? I actually based this off the house scene in Matilda, where she and Miss Honey sneak into Miss Trunchbull's house, and then have to get out and avoid her catching them. Reagan knows it was them, but he's letting them go for now, and now he has something else to focus on... the parents. Speaking of, we'll see them in the next chapter, and get an explanation from the kidnappers on why they want revenge and their plans for their victims.**

**Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 22: The Villain's Plans

**Hey guys! It's been a little while since I last updated this time. Blame college. But now that college is online, I should have more time for stories. Speaking of, it's time for yet another fun chapter of JAS! Well, this really won't be that fun. We're gonna focus on the parents again, how they're doing, and learn of the villain's wicked plans. What will become of everyone? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 22: The Villain's Plans

Albert sat as quietly as he could, holding his wife's hand tightly. They were currently locked in a cell of some sort with a metal door. They had been here since last night, after being ambushed by their worst enemies and whisked away from their children...

... Did the kids know...?

"Albert... what are we gonna do...?" Trina asked with concern, "And what about our babies?"

"Don't worry, honey... we'll get out of here, and back to the kids. Since Sasha was with them, I'm sure she's taking good care of them." He assured.

"Yeah... what do you think these men want with us...?"

"I'm not sure... but I gotta feeling it ain't gonna be so nice..."

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing one of the henchmen, "The boss wants ta see ya... so move it." He ordered.

Not having much of a choice, Albert and Trina followed the man out of their cell, down the stairs, and into another, much bigger, room. Their friends were also there, sitting on the floor, surrounded by other guards, including the men that ambushed them the night before. From their facial expressions, Albert could tell that they were terrified.

And he was too to an extent. But he knew he had to be strong... for his wife and the others.

Albert and Trina sat next to Bill and Cami, who were holding onto each other, "What do you think is gonna happen?" Bill whispered, "Something tells me that these dudes have a score to settle."

"I just hope it's quick..." Cami added, "I miss my babies..."

That's when Arnie walked to the front of the group, grinning down at them, "I hope you fools are ready for what we have in store. Because it's gonna be Hell... especially with whom you're dealing with..."

"What the hell do you all want with us anyway?" Rudy demanded.

"What else, punk? We want vengeance!" Rex shot at him, "So why don't you shut up?"

The rich man shut his mouth and continued to hold his fiancee' in his arms.

"Patience, Rudy... all will be explained in time." Arnie told him, "And... ah, here is our leader."

As if on cue, Reagan Sauls walked into the room. The adults felt a new wave of fear in his presence as he walked to the front. His cold smirk sent a chill down all of their spines. Despite having faced this criminal before... there was something... different this time. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he got out, and got some of their worst enemies together.

Whatever the reason, the point still stood that... they were in deep trouble.

"Welcome, worthless prisoners..." He greeted with a sinister tone, "Welcome... to Hell... I bet you're wondering what's going on... and why we've brought you here... well, I'll be more than happy to explain. It's revenge, of course, but allow my partners to explain their reasons..."

Arnie decided to go first as he stepped forward again, "I knew these men from teenhood. Rudolph, in particular, I knew well. We played pool a lot..."

"Yeah, when you decided to swindle me outta my fucking money, dumbass!" Rudy snapped, before shrinking down when he heard knuckles cracking.

But Arnie just continued, "True... but you're the one who decided to gamble. Now, who's the dumbass? And then the fool screws up one of my hustles. I was about to lay the beatdown of a lifetime, but then his friends come to his rescue. So I had to go MIA for a while..."

Everyone, Albert especially, was starting to get an idea of what the deal was by just Arnie alone. Speaking of whom, he continued, "Eventually, my plans were found out by the authorities and I was put on probation for a while. Afterward, I swore I'd get back at Rudolph one of these days. And wouldn't you know it, that day happened to be earlier this year when I learned about Reagan here. So, I devised a little plan to meet up with him. He promised me revenge if I got him out of his prison. Guards are so easy to distract and fool."

So that explained how Reagan was able to escape.

"And we've been following you guys throughout this little trip of yours. And those little incidents you were involved in. The lockdown in Richmond for instance? We orchestrated that whole event as a warning. And you can thank Tiro for that. To let you fools know what was coming..."

"And so you decided to endanger the lives of other people just to warn _us_?" Cami asked in disbelief, "You're awful!"

Arnie smirked, "Nobodies perfect. Anyways, when I saw you guys at the nightclub and learned about the issues between Rudy and his lovey, I saw an opportunity to cause some chaos. Really, it was for shits and giggles. But I digress. And so... here we are. I'll let one of the others take it from here..."

With that, he stepped back, while Rex stepped forward, making Donald cower a little, "I'm here to get back at Dumb Donald. And since you're still wearing that dumb hat, you're still pretty dumb!"

Donald blushed deeply, while Leia held him for comfort while glaring at the big and buff man in front of them, who continued to speak, "Anyways, that little shit stole my girl away from me. Elaine and I had something until he came in and ruined everything! I could still be with her today, but no! That dumbass had to take her for himself."

"W-W-Well, Elaine liked me better than you..." Donald defended softly, "And besides, you weren't exactly nice to her. You were always pushing her around and stuff."

"I could've treated her better if I wanted to!" Rex snapped back, "And now look at the two of you! Elaine, we could have had so much more! What is it about him that you like? What does he have that I don't?"

He was directly that question... at Leia, who was confused, "Excuse me... but I'm not Elaine."

Rex stared at her, "You're not?"

"No. My name is Leia."

"She looks nothing like Elaine." Donald frowned, "Where did you get that idea? I know it's been years, but..."

"Exactly! I just thought Elaine got plastic surgery or something." Rex explained.

Leia facepalmed "Trust me, this is all-natural. And I'm with Donald now. And as for what he has that you don't, I'd say he has sweetness, charisma, and compared to you... a brain."

Everyone laughed at Rex's embarrassment. But the former quarterback just growled, "Well, even if you're Elaine or not, the point still stands that Donald took her away. And I want payback."

He then stepped back, while it was Muggles turn to speak, "I have a bone to pick with a certain fat bastard who got me in trouble."

Albert looked up, hoping to defend himself, "Muggles, for what it was worth, you were the one selling drugs..."

"Yeah, and I'd still be doing so if you didn't rat me out! Think about all the people who could be trying my shit. Imagine how much fun they could be having right now if it weren't for you!"

"I think they're lucky..."

"Lucky, unlucky! It doesn't matter. You robbed me, Fat Albert! And when I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you were thin, cause I'll be spending the next few hours punching you in your fat stomach! Anyways, that's all."

Now it was Tiro's turn to explain, "You're not the only one who was robbed, Mugs. My buds and I could've been the Buck Buck Champions of the world. But these stupid bastards still have the title. And we wanna claim it for ourselves."

All the men just stared at him blankly.

"So your reason for kidnapping us... is over a game?" Bill asked.

"Talk about desperate." Harold shook his head.

Tiro rolled his eyes, "Admit it! You guys aren't innocent. I felt trapped in my own loss after our rematch."

"You mean how you dudes trapped me in that car." Russell asked with a smug look, "I could've died from lack of oxygen."

"Shut up, pipsqueak. This ain't about you. You weren't even playing that day!"

"Still. I could've died, Mr. School on Thanksgiving."

"School on Thanksgiving?"

"No class!"

Again, there was laughter around the room. Tiro only got more annoyed, "Aw, shut up! I'm here to get back at you dudes, and get that Buck Buck Championship! And that's that! So screw you!"

He walked away to sulk a little in embarrassment, and that was when Gabe walked up. Seeing their former kidnapper again caused Bill, Russell, Rudy, Donald, Harold, Bucky, and Mush all the cower in fear. Out of all the villains, they were afraid of him the most.

"I happen to go way back with these boys." He spoke, "In fact, it dates back to the summer of June 1981. When all of Philadelphia was in a panic over seven missing boys."

Albert looked at his friends with sympathy. The women were a little confused until Danielle started to understand what that man was talking about, "Wait... the kidnapping... you're the kidnapper!" She pointed at Gabe, "You're the one who took the boys!"

The man smirked, "You sure catch on, don't you little missy. And you sure happen to have a taste for wanting to marry a slut."

"What?!"

Rudy moaned as he covered his eyes with his hat. He did not want to be reminded of the horrible times he and the others experienced in that basement with Gabe... and his wife, Bella.

Bella...

They all wondered how she was doing. She was the only one to express remorse for her and her husbands' actions. But before any of them could ask about it, Gabe continued, "My Bella and I had the best of times messing with these boys. We were never able to have children of our own... so we grabbed some kids, messed with them, and then returned them. However... these boys... we intended to keep them. Until the damn cops, and especially their fat friend came to their rescue. I spend most of my time behind bars. Until Reagan generously bailed me out."

Bailed him out?!

"But how?" Bucky asked.

"You'd be surprised at how well disguises really work. It's almost like the movies. And now... I can't wait to have fun with you boys again. Especially you, Rudolph, you little slut..."

Rudy himself was almost reduced to tears when hearing that, "Shut up, shut up, shut the hell up!" He whimpered.

All Gabe did was chuckle as he stepped back. Now... it was now Reagan's time to shine, "My followers have given their reasons for wanting revenge, but I'm pretty sure you fools already have an idea as to what my reasons are."

"You're mad because we got you put in jail," Harold explained, plain and simple.

"Well, true. But there's more to it. Not only have you gotten me detained, but you ruined my plans, you ruined the child auction, you denied me my escape, and you all are fools for doing you. Your mere interference with my plans alone is enough to make me want to get you all!"

Cami glared at the man, "Well, that's what you get for taking our babies last year! We could've never seen them again! I thought you'd have some shame for your actions. But I suppose a person like you has no remorse."

Reagan smirked at her, "Now, my dear. Why would I have remorse for people who screwed me over? Especially for someone named Rudolph Davis. He really screwed me over."

"Is it me? Or do most of these guys have an issue with me?" Rudy asked.

"No. People _always _have an issue with you." Russell smirked.

Reagan shook his head, "Once upon a time... I was on top of the slave world. I was a pimp who fuck all the bitches I desired, and nobody could stop me. Until Rudolph here decided to one-up me, and knock me off my pedestal. So I decided that two can play at this game, and try to take what he loves the most. By which I mean his precious daughter."

Both Rudy and Danielle winced at the reminder. They wouldn't forget last year, and how Alya was almost violated by the monster standing before them. They were blessed she wasn't here right now.

"Throughout the years, I've kidnapped, bought, and sold young girls just to show Rudolph that he wasn't the only bad one on the street."

"Well, at least I don't fuck little girls!" Rudy snapped.

Reagan glared at the rich man before he pulled out his gun, "I'd shut it if I were you. You won't be snarking like that once I'm done fucking you up."

"Reagan. You're a criminal and that's all there is to it. You're responsible for your own actions." Albert dared to speak, "This revenge that you want isn't worth it. And you won't succeed either. The authorities will soon find us, and you'll end up right back in a cell."

The villain laughed at the large man, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. You see, I've given the cops false clues. So they don't even know where to look for you all. I've sent them on a wild goose chase. And by the time they probably will eventually find you... it'll be too late..."

This was getting more and more serious and scary. All the gang could do was cling to each other for protection.

"Also..." Reagan added, "You should be lucky I'm not after your kids this time. However... I have a feeling that they may try to come and save you as you did for them before... and if they do... well, I can't promise I won't do anything..."

"No... not the kids." Trina whimpered.

"Please don't." Leia pleaded.

"You better not..." Bill warned.

"If you dare hurt your rapist hands on my daughter..." Rudy threatened.

"That's only if they want to interfere! So you better hope they learn to stay out of my way... or else you only have yourself to blame for putting them in danger..."

Reagan took a step forward, "The time of vengeance is now upon us. For soon, you fools are gonna experience a whole lotta Hell for getting in my way. I know my followers have their plans, but what I have planned... it'll make their vengeance look tamed... so be prepared... for the worse"

He then turned to the other bodyguards, "Take them to the other room. I'll let you know when it's time to act..."

With that, he started to walk away, as the henchmen started to lead the prisoners out of the room. All of them were scared beyond belief, the men especially. Their worst enemies have all come together to get revenge on them for several different reasons. And from the looks of it, Reagan was going to make them suffer the worse...

And he was right, they were lucky their kids weren't here...

Though that wouldn't be the case if they did indeed come to try and save them...

Soon, they were thrown into that other room, the door shutting and locking behind them. By now, some of the women were in tears, "Albert, I wanna get outta here! Now!" Trina cried into her husbands' sweater.

"I know... I know..." he whispered.

"Just who are those guys?" Cami asked, "Besides that Arnie dude."

"Hammerhead Rex and I liked the same girl at one point..." Donald sighed, "But I'm not with her anymore, so I don't know why he's still after me..."

"Muggles was a guy who was selling drugs and gave money to his brother to buy us cool stuff..." Harold explained.

"That Tiro is just an old bully..." Russell added.

"Gabe... Gabe is the dude, along with his wife, who kidnapped us dudes, except for Albert." Bill explained with a sigh. "They... kept us in this basement in a cabin for ten days straight... and they beat us... tortured us... we didn't think we'd make it out of there ever... but somehow... we survived. I got knocked out and was in a coma for days... but I made it..."

Cami gasped as she hugged her husband, "Oh, Billy..."

Mush nodded, "Yeahb. Andb we'reb stillb hereb..."

"Thank the lord you are..." Leia smiled a little, "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Donald."

Rudy frowned, "We made it out alright... but we were all seriously screwed up from the experience... me especially... they did... things... they did... terrible things... to me..."

"Rudy..." Danielle spoke, putting a hand on her fiance's shoulder. She could tell he was still possibly suffering from whatever happened back then. She was tempted to ask, but she didn't want to trigger anything. But whether she did or not, it didn't matter. Because he ended up speaking about it anyways.

"They... raped me... they fucking raped me..."

The guys weren't surprised, for they already knew what happened (And since most of them had witnessed it), but the girls were downright horrified. Danielle especially felt her heart drop when Rudy started to sob, "Oh my god... Rudy..."

"I can't believe that happened to you..." Trina shook her head.

"Yeah... the dudes suffered a whole lot..." Albert said, "You can say I was lucky since I wasn't taken, but I sure didn't feel lucky... the days the guys were missing were days where I felt lost. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know if I'd ever see them again..."

Bucky looked up at him, "We didn't think we'd see you again either, Albert... but now it feels like deja vu... at least Sasha's with the kids... so what do you think they're gonna do to us...?"

"Torture, beatings, pain... it's kinda obvious..." Harold frowned.

Rudy started to hold his head in fear, "I know that Gabe's gonna fuck me again! I just know it's gonna happen! Shit!"

"Take it easy, babe... we're gonna pull through... I hope we will..." Danielle tried to calm him down, "I... I'm so glad the kids aren't here. After last year, they don't deserve this..."

"But what about what Reagan said about them coming to save us..." Leia wondered, "Our babies are smart enough to try... and that scares me... they could get killed this time..."

Albert shook his head, "This is just like my dream I had..."

"What dream, baby?" Trina asked.

The large man took a deep breath and began to explain, "About a week ago, when we were back in Williamsburg, I think. I had a dream about Reagan... he... actually managed to kill the kids, except for Jan and Jamal... there was a funeral... apparently the bodies were too damaged for open caskets ... and he confronted me in the graveyard... it was... terrifying..."

After hearing that, everyone was even more terrified, "So... you're saying that your dream is coming true! And that the kids will actually die?!" Rudy demanded.

"No, no... God forbid..." Albert replied, "But honestly... even before we found out that Reagan escaped, I've had this feeling that something was gonna happen... I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't want to worry anyone..."

"Well... I guess your thoughts came true for the most part..." Bill spoke, "Let's hope to God your dream doesn't come true too..."

"Right... and whatever happens next... we're gonna make it through... I'm not sure how... but we'll make it through... I can feel it..."

Everyone agreed with that notion. There was no denying that they were in Hell right now. But they weren't going to let that hinder the fact that they still had each other. No matter what evil the enemies wanted to put on them... they were gonna stay strong...

Only... how long they _could _stay strong... was to be determined...

**Well, the villains have revealed their intentions, and they aren't nice about them either, petty or not. The adults have a lot on their hands, but they're gonna stay as strong as they can. Next chapter, we'll pick up from here, and have some rough moments and some soft moments. How will it turn out? You'll have to wait and see. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review please. Thank you! **


	24. Chapter 23: Moments of Clarity and Pain

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of JAS. Things won't be so happy here as the villains begin to enact their revenge on the gang. We won't actually see what happens to everyone here, but there will be some implications. Not to mention a potential decision, and a secret revealed. Let's see what happens. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Chapter contains some implied... stuff. When you read it, you'll understand what and why. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 23: Moments of Clarity and Pain

Another hour had passed for everyone. And within that hour left them wondering just what the criminals were planning to do to them.

What evil and heinous actions were they gonna put upon them?

Would... they live through it...?

Well... whatever would happen... they made sure that they would protect each other no matter what...?

Albert kept his arms wrapped around Trina. He wanted to guard her with his life. Those people could do whatever they wanted to _him_, but he would not let them put their hands on his wife.

Bill, Donald, and Rudy did the same. Nobody was going to mess with their girls...

Danielle however... she was looking down at her swollen belly... but also the ring on her finger...

Right now... she was having complicated thoughts. Not only does her constant fighting with Rudy end up scaring their daughter, but now they're probably gonna die because of these... people...

Is it their fault...?

Is it _her _fault...?

She stared at the ring for the longest time, thought about Alya and the baby, and made a realization...

Have she and Rudy been together... not because they love each other... but for the sake of their children...?

Is this what their engagement has amounted to...?

Danielle looked up at her fiance'... or could she even call him that right now...?

Well, whether or not, it didn't matter anymore... it honestly didn't matter...

With one last look at the ring, Danielle slid it off her finger, grabbed Rudy's hand, and put the ring in it, much to his confusion.

"Danielle... what's this?" he asked.

"The ring... I'm sorry to do this while there's a crisis going on... but... I've been thinking... and well..." She replied.

Rudy looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I've realized that... our relationship... our whole entire relationship... is based on our children... and not us. I mean, think about it, all we've done is fight nonstop. And tried so damn hard to keep it a secret from our daughter... but she ended up finding out and thinks we hate her."

By now, the others were watching the conversation, and wondering what Danielle was trying to say.

"And now look at us. We've been kidnapped and are about to be tortured by these bastards who all hate us for one reason or another. This could have been avoided, but we let our issues bite us in the ass..."

Rudy shook his head, "No... it's not our fault we got kidnapped. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But... I agree that our fighting hasn't been helping at all... not for Alya... and especially not for this future kid... I thought and hoped that things would get better soon, and when we get married and the baby-"

"That's the point I'm talking about!" Danielle snapped, tears threatening to fall, "No matter how we look at it, Rudy. A wedding and this baby is NOT gonna fix our relationship. It's not gonna make things better. If anything, it'll make things worse! And I don't wanna risk bringing more drama... so... I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

SLAM!

"Alright, fools! Time to play!"

Before Danielle could finish her sentence, the door opened, and standing there were the criminals. Chills were sent down everyone's spines.

Reagan was standing at the front with a smirk, "Alright, men. Who wants first dibs?"

Rex stood forward, "I wanna shove my fist down Dumb Donald's throat."

Donald himself gulped, but Leia threw herself in front of her husband, "I think not! I'll be damned if I let you put your hands on my Donnie!"

But Rex didn't seem to care as he approached the couple, "Then prepared to be damned, Not-Elaine."

Suddenly, he made a grab for her, but Leia stood and, with her red heels, sent a kick for his crotch. The former quarterback groaned as he fell to the ground, "Y-You bitch!"

Leia just smirked, "I told ya..."

"W-Wait to go, Leia..." Donald smiled.

Some of the criminals snickered at Rex's misfortune. And even Reagan found it amusing, "Pretty cute and sexy, Leia. You were always a feisty bitch."

... Now that was a new piece of information for almost everyone in the room.

"Wait... you two know each other?" Rudy asked.

Leia frowned as she sat back down. Donald spoke up, "Well, o-of course she knows him. We all do."

"No. I mean... she knows him way before everything last year?"

Reagan chuckled, "Well, of course, she knows me. We go way back when she was still a slut on the streets of New York City. Why don't you tell them all about it, Leia?"

The woman glared at the villain, "Shut the hell up! That part of my life is behind me now!"

"Yeah!" Donald agreed as he held his wife's hand, "She ain't a ho no more! So just leave her alone, you asshole!"

While this was going on, Rex had recovered, and in an instant, grabbed Donald by the neck and slammed him down, "You're mine, punk!"

"Donald!" Leia gasped as her husband was dragged away from her, "Don't hurt him!"

She was prepared to get up to go after them but was met with a gun her face by one of the henchmen.

"If you want you dear Donald to still be alive... I suggest you stay right where you are." Reagan warned.

"I wanna have a turn with that fat bastard." Muggles grinned, "Time to get back at him."

Albert sighed. If one of them was going to get hurt, he knew he would be one of them. As long as they didn't hurt Trina. Speaking of...

"Please don't hurt him..." She begged as she clung to her husband, "Please..."

"I'll be alright, Tri..." He assured her, "Y'know with my belly, I can withstand most stuff..."

With that, he stood up with bravery on his face. Muggles smirked, "I see you're already ready for an ass-whooping. In fact, why should I just do you? You three!" He then pointed to Harold, Bucky, and Mush "Come here!"

"Us three?!" Harold was shocked, "But we ain't do nothing to you..."

"I know. I just wanna have more than one punching bag."

Gabe also stood forward, his eyes on Rudy, "I wanna spend some time with this whore right here..."

Immediately, Rudy scooted away in fear, "No! No! No! No! NO! Keep your fucking hands away from me! Don't hurt me! Please!" He begged.

But Gabe just chuckled as he approached the rich man, grabbing him by the arm (to which he struggled), "But we have unfinished business, Rudy. Don't you wanna finish it?"

"With you? No! Not now! Not ever!" Rudy cried, "Let me go!"

"Leave him alone!" Danielle stood up with an attempt to help Rudy, but she was grabbed from behind by Arnie, who had a knife out.

Rudy struggled as hard as possible, to where he tried to punch and kick Gabe, to no avail. The older man tightened his grip on his arm, "I don't think you should try to fight back, Rudolph..."

"Or else... your Baby Momma will suffer the consequences..." Arnie finished, aiming the knife for Danielle's stomach.

Rudy paled at the sight of that, as he ceased his struggling for a moment.

"So, are you gonna come quietly... or let your girl and your baby suffer...?" Gabe asked.

The rich boy looked at Danielle's fearful eyes. Despite the trouble she had given him over the past several months... he did care about her. And he wasn't about to let her die because of him...

So with a sigh... he glared up at his rapist, "Take me..."

"Wise choice, Rudolph..."

All of a sudden, he raised his fist and sent a blow to Rudy's head, knocking him unconscious.

"RUDY!" Danielle cried as he was dragged out the door, "If you do anything..."

Arnie dropped her to the floor, "And what can you do to stop him? You've got a baby on the way. Wouldn't want to harm it, would you?"

"You bastards..." She growled, "You won't get away with this shit!"

"Oh yeah... watch us... now if you'll excuse me. I'm gonna have a little fun with Rudy myself..."

With that, he followed Gabe out the door. In the meantime, Tiro and his buddies were already grabbing Bill and Russell, "Let's play another game of Buck Buck. This time, we get to win!" He snarled.

"I'm telling ya, you're wasting your time..." Russell rolled his eyes.

As for Bill, he looked at a tearful Cami, "I'm gonna be fine, Cam. We both will..." He assured her with a smile.

"You better hope so..." Cami replied with a sob.

Pretty soon, all of the men were out of the room, leaving only the women... and Reagan, who smirked, "Well now... look who's left... just the sweet little queen's... I wonder what to do with you... I'd say it's not my forte to harm a young lady..."

Danielle scoffed, "Says the child predator who almost raped my daughter!"

"Oh, but you didn't let my finish... I would say it's not my forte... but that would be a lie..."

He then set his eyes on Leia, who cringed, "I noticed we didn't really interact last time... so I think this time... we should..." He approached her slowly and grabbed her chin, "... catch up..."

"NO!" Leia snapped as she back away from him, "I don't care about you! I never have, and I certainly never will after the atrocities you've committed over the years!"

"Funny how you knew about me, yet didn't think to mention it to anyone..."

"I wanted to leave my old life behind for good after I got married, every single part of it, and that included YOU!"

"You mean you don't wanna remember the fun times we had..." Reagan approached her again until he had her backed into the far wall, "You remember... us meeting in the alleyway... you taking it from me..." He put a hand on her face, before trailing it down to her chest...

SLAP!

"I said get away!" Leia snapped, moving out from under him, "You haven't changed a bit. You didn't listen when I said no last time! I figured you still won't listen now!"

The other girls gasped in shock. Was she implying...?

Reagan continued to smile evilly at her, "Maybe not... but I could tell you enjoyed our times together... and for now... I have plans for Rudy's stubborn ass... but right now... I wanna have fun with you..."

With that, he grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulders, not phased at all by her struggles to escape. Trina and Cami stood to help her, but Reagan his gun out as a warning. So all they could do was watch as Leia was carried away, screaming and crying...

The door was shut and locked, leaving the three remaining women...

"Oh my god..." Cami whispered, "He's gonna..."

"I know..." Trina nodded, "And there's nothing we can do about it... Lord, he's crazier than I thought... all we can do is pray that everyone will make it through... thank God the kids aren't here..."

Danielle groaned as she clutched her stomach, "Ah... my stomach... it hurts..."

"It's not time for the baby, is it?" Cami asked.

"No. It shouldn't be. I'm only in the seventh month-AH!"

Trina made her way over to Danielle to check her out, "Arnie manhandling you like that must have put some stress on you. Maybe if you lie down and breathe normally, it may get better..."

The pregnant woman did as told, lying on the rather cold and hard floor, "I wish I had a mattress and pillow... ugh, I can't believe this is happening to us... and just when I was gonna tell Rudy..."

"Tell him what?" Trina asked.

"... Tell him... that the engagement is off..."

**Well, we learn that Reagan is much eviler than ever. And Leia has a past with him. We'll learn more about this in later chapters, as well as Danielle's decision about her relationship with Rudy. This chapter was to set up those things, and we'll see how it all pays off. To be honest, this chapter isn't perfect. It's kinda all over the place. But I hope you enjoyed it at least. **

**The next chapter will focus back on the kids, and how they plan to execute their rescue mission. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you! **


	25. Chapter 24: To The Rescue

**Hello, friends. It's that time again. For another chapter of JAS. This is where the kids' rescue mission is put into action. Let's see how they infiltrate the place their parents are being held in, and go from there. This is the start of the occurrence for the next few chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 24: To the Rescue

_This is it. This is really it. We're gonna actually go in there... and save our folks. And it's totally NOT gonna be easy... but we have to do it... they're counting on us... they might not know we're coming... but they have to be counting on us..._

This is what was going through Theo's head, as he, his friends, and Sasha stood from a far distance... looking ahead at the old abandoned building not too far away. It was on the very edge of the city, in the middle of nowhere it seemed.

The building where their parents were being held captive...

And in a few minutes... they were going to sneak in and save them...

Theo held his mother's phone in his hand. He was going to use it to keep in contact with Sasha, who was going to stay behind with Sondra, Fuchsia, the twins and the babies. Harry had his father's phone, April had her mother's phone, and of course, Alya had her own phone.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asked with concern, still wary of what the kids wanted to do.

"We have to..." Theo replied softly, "Our folks are in there, and they need our help..."

"They saved us... now it's our turn..." Harry added, "We'll be okay, Tia Sasha. And if anything happens... call the cops."

Sasha sighed, "Well if you're that determined... go for it. Remember to keep in contact with me. And the authorities should be contacted for back up."

"Thanks..."

"Alright... let's go in there. And get our folks." Theo declared.

Sondra gave her brother a hug, "Be careful... I wish I could come too..." She told him.

"Trust me, sis. You're much safer with Mrs. Miller. But don't worry... I'll be back, with Mom and Dad too."

With that, the four oldest kids walked out of the RV, and towards the huge building. It was cloudy, and they could hear thunder rumbling in the distance.

A storm was brewing, and so was the eventual mission to save their parents.

"Theo... are you sure we can do this...?" Alya asked, "I mean... our parents were just barely able to save us last year... but they're adults... we're just kids..."

"I know... but we know how Reagan works now. He won't be so lucky this time." Theo assured her.

Harry snorted, "Oh? And how are you so sure?"

"... I dunno. But we've got what it takes. I know we do..."

Soon, the quad stood in front of the building. It was a dark grey color, and about six stories high.

Finding their parents was going to be a struggle.

"I'm not looking forward to this..." April moaned, holding on to Harry's arm, "I'd rather wait and let the police handle this."

"It'll be too late by then..." Theo said, before gulping, "We gotta do this... well... here goes nothing... so how are we gonna get in?"

Harry observed the building and began to look around it. On the side appeared to be an open window on the second floor, "I think I found a way..." He said, pointing to said window.

He led his friends to the window as he cupped his hands together, "It doesn't look too far from us, so I can give you guys a boost up."

"And you?" April asked.

"I can climb that."

With that, the teen began to lift his friends one by one up to the window. April was first, so she was able to pull the others through once she got in.

As soon as Harry climbed through, the kids took the time to look at their surroundings. They appeared to be in an empty room. There was nothing... absolutely nothing but an open door.

"Well, they aren't in here, that's for sure..." Theo concluded, "But if we go out the door..."

"Wait!" Harry stopped him before he could start, "I hear someone..."

Quickly, the quad moved behind the door, as they waited for whoever it was to walk by. Once the footsteps faded...

"That was close... too close..." Alya sighed.

"Now we can go," April added.

With that, Theo poked his head out the door. Nothing but a long hallway... no one in sight, "The coast is clear. C'mon..."

The kids walked down the hallway slowly and as quietly as possible.

"It's too quiet..." Harry whispered, sending a quick text to Sasha that they were in the building, "I expected some sort of chaos going on..."

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

The sudden scream of anguish made the kids jump. Whoever that was, they must be in a certain amount of pain.

But for Alya... she seemed to recognize that scream, "That... that voice... it sounded like my Daddy!"

"Are you sure?" April asked.

They heard it again, more sounded even more pained, which made Alya tear up, "I know it is. They're hurting him!"

"Okay, take it easy..." Theo took her hands in his, "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna save him... we're gonna save all of them."

The rich girl looked at her friend and nodded.

"I think it's best if we split up. We might have an easier chance of finding out something. Harry, you come with me. Girls, stick together."

"Be careful..." Alya said.

"We will..."

So it was settled. Harry and Theo headed off in another direction, while April and Alya continued in the direction they were going...

With the boys...

"Harry... what do you think is happening to our folks?" Theo wondered, "I mean... what do you think Reagan has planned for them?"

"Revenge... I mean, it's pretty obvious..." Was Harry's answer, "What else would he want to do to them? Sing to them?"

"You're right... he's probably mad that we escaped and got him thrown in jail... and he's... wait a minute!"

"What?"

"I just realized. When we ran into Reagan in Durham, he said... he was gonna get us... but he got our parents instead. Isn't that confusing?"

Harry took a moment to think about it, "Yeah, that does sound weird. If he was planning to get revenge on us... don't you think he would've grabbed us kids?"

"Unless..." Theo brought up, "He was going for the 'hurt the ones you love' approach. I gotta admit, that was pretty smart."

"Yeah. For a criminal, he knows what he's doing..."

As the two boys rounded a corner, they heard more noises. This time it sounded like two people arguing. The closer they got, the louder it became.

Soon, they found themselves in front of a door... where inside the argument was going on.

"Well, Reagan. We've done everything you wanted us to do. When are we gonna get our due?"

That sounded like Arnie.

"Well, maybe if you fools would stop bugging me about it, I would consider something."

And that sounded like... Reagan.

"C'mon, man. You promised us a hefty sum. You said you wanted to help us get our revenge." Arnie argued.

"And you'll get it, once you get the hell outta my face! I put too much work into this plan! And let's not forget that you asshole's almost screwed up several times. So forgive me if I don't think you're quite worthy of a reward yet."

The boys heard Arnie groaned, "That is some bullshit! We put in as much effort as you did! And that's the thanks we get. Typical of a dumbass criminal to just-"

_Click!_"Wanna run that by me again?" Reagan's threatening tone sent shivers down Theo and Harry's backs.

There wasn't a response from Arnie.

"I thought not... so why don't you make yourself useful, and check up on _my_ prisoners...?"

"_Your _prisoners?!"

_Click!_"... Nevermind. I'll go..."

With that, the door opened suddenly, and the boys hid behind it to avoid being seen. Arnie walked out with a sigh of annoyance before he closed the door and walked the other way. Theo and Harry watched him until he rounded a corner.

"Wow... it looks like Reagan doesn't even treat his own men well..." Harry whispered.

"The more we learn about him, the scarier he gets..." Theo added.

"Now..." They heard the criminal's voice behind the door again, "Where were we... so, ready for some fun...?"

"No! Not now! Not ever! Let me go!"

The boys recognized that voice all too well.

"Dude... that's April's mom!" Harry realized, "And he's gonna hurt her... we've got to stop him."

"But how?" Theo asked.

The older boy looked around, searching for a possible solution to help Leia out, "Maybe... we could provide a distraction... we gotta get him outta the room..."

Coming up with a quick idea, Harry pulled his foot back, kicked the door as hard as he could before grabbed Theo's arm and pulling him to the wall, just as the door opened to hide them.

Reagan opened the door with annoyance and looked around. No one insight. But he knew better. Closing the door, he walked down the hall and around the corner...

... Allowing for Harry and Theo to sneak into the room.

"Mrs. Parker... we're here to save you!" Theo said as they saw Leia tied up and gagged on a bed.

Harry removed the duct tape on her mouth, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay... I'm okay..." Was the woman's response, "What are you boys doing here? It's not safe."

"We're here to save you." Theo explained as they helped untie her, "Save everyone, really. Do you know where everybody else is?"

Leia sighed, "Those creeps took your fathers for some sort of painful revenge... and Reagan took me to complete some 'unfinished business'... but you two shouldn't be here."

"It's not just us. April and Alya are here too. But we split up to find everyone." Harry mentioned.

"Oh, God..."

Theo looked at the woman, "I know it's pretty risky. But we couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

"You don't understand. Reagan is much more dangerous this time around than before. You're walking into your own deaths by doing this..."

Before anybody could say anything else, they heard footsteps.

"That's him... we gotta hide..." Theo whispered.

Leia pointed below, "Quick! Under the bed."

With that, the boys ducked underneath the bed, just as Reagan walked back into the room.

"I thought I heard something... but now that we... how did you get out of your binding?" he asked.

Leia chuckled a little, "I'm very... talented. I'm strong enough to break out of things..." Was her excuse for an attempt not to reveal the boys.

The criminal glared at her, "I've known you for years... and I know that rope is your weakness. I figured being a slut on the streets would've shown you that."

"I've also spent time with a pimp, so I know a lot about bondage too..."

"Right..."

As they hid, Theo and Harry listened to the conversation going on. For about fifteen minutes, they listened to Reagan talk dirty to Leia. He didn't appear to do anything to her, but the things he was saying to her made them highly uncomfortable.

Also, they could only imagine what Mr. Parker would do if he heard all of this. If he was mad at Mr. Davis for years, then surely Reagan wouldn't escape his wrath.

Soon, it all came down.

"Why don't you just get it over with?!" Leia asked with a defeated tone.

The boys heard Reagan chuckle, "I was just about to get started. I only wanted to get you aroused..."

Theo gulped. _He's gonna hurt her... and there's nothing we can do unless we wanna get hurt too..._But before anything else happened, there was a knock at the door, which obviously annoyed Reagan, "Who is it?!"

"Uh, boss. You might wanna come out here." It was one of the henchmen, "There have been some disturbances on the third floor."

"And you need me why?"

"One of the guys say they saw little girls running around."

"I'll be out in a sec."

Theo and Harry instantly knew that the man was talking about April and Alya. Somehow, they were spotted.

Leia seemed to realize it too, for they heard her gasp in shock.

As for Reagan, he walked towards the door, "I'll be right back, cutie. So don't go anywhere."

And then he walked out, closed the door... and locked it.

With the coast clear, Theo and Harry crawled out from under the bed, "I'd hate to say that April and Alya are screwed... but it really looks like they're screwed." Theo frowned.

"Yeah. Not to devalue a girl, but what can they do against Reagan. Alya is terrified of him." Harry added.

Leia sighed, "All we can do is pray that they'll be okay... oh April, my sweet baby girl... wait... where is Fuchsia... and.."

"It's okay. Mrs. Miller is watching them. We're keeping in contact with each other. And soon, the police will be here to help..." Harry assured her, taking out his father's phone, "That reminds me, I better let April know we found you."

"And we better find a way outta here." Theo said as he stared at the door, "I'm thinking, we can get everyone out of the building, trap the bad guys inside, and then the cops can take care of them. Sound like a good plan?"

Harry nodded, "That could work."

"We just gotta make sure we have all the right moves, and that everything is timed right. And hopefully... _hopefully_... things will turn out okay."

**So. Theo, Harry, April, and Alya infiltrate the place where their parents are being held, split up, and the boys end up finding Leia, who appears to not have been assaulted (thank goodness). Next chapter, we'll check up on the girls, and see how their search ends up. Things are gonna get pretty intense, so hold on to your hats. In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	26. Chapter 25: Reunited with Daddy

**Hey there, dudes and dudettes! It's time for yet another suspenseful chapter of JAS! This time we're gonna focus on the girls, and see where their search lands them. There's gonna be some rough and soft moments as April and Alya find themselves connecting with two important people in their respective lives. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 25: Reunited with Daddy

April and Alya were currently hiding in one of the empty rooms. This was after they were nearly spotted by someone. And right now, April was checking her mother's phone and saw the message from Harry.

"I gotta text from Harry. He and Theo found my Mom." April said to Alya as they hid in a room.

"Really? That's great. But... just your Mom?" Alya asked.

"I guess so..."

"I hope they find my Mom and Dad too..."

"They will... _we_ will..."

April looked back at the phone again, and her heart sank when she read the next message Harry sent to her.

**Be careful. One of Reagan's men said they saw you, so now Reagan's searching for you too...**

"And... now the bad guys know we're here..." She sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea from the start."

Alya looked at their surroundings, "I know... but there's no turning back now. If we get caught... then... I can't see a good outcome..."

"Me neither..."

The girls continued to sit in the empty room for what felt like hours until they decided to make a move again. They made their way out of the room and down the empty hallways again.

Nobody was in sight, but that didn't mean the coast was entirely clear. One of the bad guys could pop up out of nowhere and catch them.

And if that happened... then that could possibly be game over for them.

To protect one another, the girls held on to each other. As they walked, Alya could only think about her father. Thinking of the horrifying screams of pain they had heard not too long ago that sounded so familiar to him.

If that really was him...then those people were doing awful things to him.

And the thought of that devastated her.

"I know my Daddy isn't the nicest of people..." She said, more so to herself than to April, "But he tries his best... he really does. He's the best Daddy I could ever ask for. Why are these people punishing him for his past mistakes?! Why are they hurting him?! He doesn't deserve it!"

April who hear her friend starting to sob as she stopped to hug her, "It's gonna be okay. We'll save him... we'll save everyone..."

"How do you know we can do it?" Alya tearfully asked, "We're just kids! We could get killed!"

"I know... I have my doubts too. But like you said before, there's no turning back now. We just gotta do everything we can... we'll figure something out."

"I hope so..."

With that, the two pressed on. For about five minutes they walked and dodged any of the villains that seemed to be coming their way. There were plenty of rooms, and the girls wondered if any of the adults were in them.

After climbing a set of stairs... they heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming..." April looked around before seeing a door, "Quick, in there."

The two slipped into the dark room and shut the door. They listened closely just the footsteps walked by.

"I think... I think the coast is clear." April whispered.

"Oh really? Cause I think you girls need glasses."

April and Alya jumped at the sound of that voice before they were suddenly grabbed from behind. One look above and they could see who it was.

Hammerhead Rex.

Speaking of, he kicked the door open and carried the girls downstairs, where he approached... the man the girls paled at seeing again.

"I caught them, boss. I figured if I hid, they'd hide too." Rex explained as he dropped to children to the ground.

Reagan smirked, "For once you're using your brain, Hammerhead. Nice work."

April and Alya held onto each other as the master criminal approached then. The look on his face told them that he had plans... not so nice ones either.

"Well now. I figured that you brats would come to save your parents..." He said, "But now you're gonna see why that was a big mistake coming here."

"W-W-Why don't y-you leave us alone and g-give us our parents back?!" April stuttered.

The villain laughed, "You even have Dumb Donald's stutter. And he's not even your father."

"Yes, he is!" The twelve-year-old shot back, "He is my dad!"

"Oh really? Even though it was Rudy who fucked your mother behind Donald's back, and as a result, conceived you?"

"I don't care about that! Donald is still my dad regardless."

Reagan just snorted, "You mean it doesn't hurt deep down. Knowing that you're the daughter of a pimp. And you can't bring yourself to interact with him because of the hurt."

April looked down, not wanting to answer that. Alya could sense that her friend was uncomfortable, and began rubbing her shoulders for comfort.

"And you..." Reagan smirked at Alya, "I believe we still have some unfinished business, my darling. I still have some revenge to unleash upon your father."

"Please don't hurt him..." The girl pleaded, "Please... I know he's not always a good person, but-"

"I know he's not a good person! He's a good for nothing lying scamming sleazeball of a bastard. He screwed me over. He screwed me out of a good deal, he screwed me out of being the best pimp in New York. So I just want to get even with him."

Alya frowned, "But he's not like that anymore! He's changed."

"That's what you think. But if you ask me... he's about the same... you've noticed that he and your mother have been fighting, and tried to hide it from you. And you're convinced that they don't love you..."

"Of course they... oh..." Alya was suddenly reminded of the night she discovered her parents spat, the things she had heard, and the conclusion she came to that they may not love her.

Could she have possibly jumped to conclusions?

Reagan caught her look, and chuckled, "Just as I thought... they're both a bunch of finks, and you know it! Your daddy never wanted you when your mother became pregnant, and your mother tried to kill you while she was high. They don't care as much as you think they do."

"You're wrong! They do care! I know they do!" Alya shot back, getting frustrated.

"Oh do they? Then perhaps it's that they don't care about each other. I know your Daddy sure as hell doesn't care about your slutty mother."

He then reached into his coat pocket, and pulled something out, "Remember when a man by the name of Arnie gave you a letter to give to your mother...?"

Alya was confused but nodded as she stared at what was a picture in his hand.

"Well... here is what was inside."

Reagan handed the girl the picture and smirked wider when she gasped at what she was seeing.

Her father was kissing another woman at the nightclub.

Not her mother...

... But some random women...

"No... no... it can't be..."

"It is... face it, Alya darling. Your father is nothing more than a greedy cheating manwhore. He may care about you, but he cares about himself more..." The criminal grinned.

Alya dropped the picture and held her head, "No... my Daddy loves my Momma... he does love her... you're lying!"

"Still don't believe me, I see. Well, how about I take you to visit your 'beloved' Daddy? I'm sure he's dying to see you."

Was he serious? Would he really take her to her father? Alya wasn't sure if she would believe him, even as he held his hand out for her.

She looked at April, who seemed just as confused and wary. However, against her better judgment, and really wanting to see her father... she allowed Reagan to take her hand.

"Good girl, darling... and April, would you like to see him too? After all, he is your dad too."

April glared at him, "NO! I want to see MY dad!"

"Very well. Hammerhead, take her to Donald. I'm sure he'll be happy to see her. And then head down to my office for an emergency meeting."

"Sure thing, boss man."

With that, Rex lifted April up again and carried her away. As for Alya, she was being pulled by Reagan.

"Let's go, shall we?"

Three minutes later...

"Oh, Rudolph! You have company."

Reagan opened the door to one of the rooms and led Alya inside. The preteen girl gasped at what she saw.

Her father was on the floor, bruised and bloody. He slowly looked up to see what was in front of him, "Alya... baby..." He moaned.

Gabe was sitting in a chair, smoking.

"You give him Hell?" Reagan asked.

"I sure did." Gabe smirked, "He wasn't so tough this time around. But I think I've done my part. Now, where's the reward you promised?"

"You'll get it when I'm ready. Now, why don't leave little Alya for some alone time with her Daddy? Head to my office. A meeting is in order."

"Right..."

With that, the two men left, closing the door and locking.

For Alya, she approached her injured father and helped him to sit up, "Daddy... it's gonna be okay. I'll help you..." She said.

Rudy groaned as he looked at his daughter, "Alya... what are you doing here... did he kidnap you?"

"No. Theo, Harry, April, and I found out where you were, and we snuck in to find you."

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe... you should get out while you can. Don't worry about me..."

Alya frowned, "I'm not leaving without you or Mom."

"You don't understand. Reagan is much more dangerous this time. He might actually kill you."

"I know! But we know what we're doing... somewhat. Come on, let me untie you."

Rudy moved away, "No... don't bother, sweetheart. You shouldn't even give me a second thought. I don't deserve it..."

The preteen was shocked. What was her father trying to say? Why was he acting like this?

"Daddy... it's gonna be okay... please..."

"No, Alya. You need to get out of here. Find your mother, and get out while you can. But just leave me..."

"Why on Earth would I ever leave you?"

"BECAUSE I'M A TERRIBLE EXCUSE OF A PERSON!"

That outburst made Alya jump. She stared in surprise as her father started to breathe heavily before those breaths devolved into sobs.

"I'm a terrible person..." Rudy choked, tears running down his face, "I'm a terrible manager, a terrible fiance', and worst of all... a terrible_ father_..."

"No... no, it's not true..." Alya said softly, "You're a great father..."

"But look what I've done!" The rich man cried, "Baby girl, I caused a lot of trouble as a kid! I wasn't there for my father in his time of need, screwed my best friend over, I raised you in an inappropriate environment, barely paid attention to you for that matter, derived you of knowing your mother for the first ten years of your life, fought with said mother, kissed someone behind her back, and tried so hard to hide it from you, but you noticed at the worst possible time and made you think that we hate you, which could be farther from the truth! And now, here I am being tortured by someone else I screwed over! This is all my fault!"

All Alya could do was hugged her father as he cried. She rubbed his back soothingly, the same way he would do for her whenever she was sad. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She didn't know much about everything he pointed out, aside from those last few points.

But she knew one thing... he was being too hard on himself right now...

"Daddy..." She started softly, "It's not your fault... I know you've made mistakes before... but that doesn't make you a bad person... you've changed since then... and you're getting better..."

Rudy sniffled, "Really...? 'Cause I feel like I haven't changed at all..."

"Y'know... that's exactly what Reagan said to me before he brought me here... but I know it's not true... you're trying, Daddy. And... I know you and Mom don't hate me... I was just... scared at what I saw..."

"Princess... I'm so... so... sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize... it's okay..."

After a few minutes, Rudy had calmed himself as he looked at Alya, "Thank you so much, sweetie. I think I needed that... I guess I wish I go back and change some things..."

"We all wish we could do that..." Alya said with a smile, "But... we just have to keep moving on..."

"You're right..."

Rudy sighed as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out Danielle's ring, "Your mother gave me this... I'm not sure why... but I have a good idea about it... but let's not worry about it too much. Let's focus on getting outta here, okay?"

"Okay!" Was his daughter's response.

Meanwhile...

"Dad..."

April sat face to face with her father. After she was thrown into the room by Rex, she was alone with him now. Donald looked no better than Rudy at the moment, though he appeared to have fewer injuries. All April could do was try to nurse him as best as she could.

"It's gonna be okay, Dad..." She said softly, "I'll help you..."

"A-A-April... w-what a-are you doing here? D-Did they h-hurt you...?" Donald stuttered.

"No... we snuck in here to save you guys... you, Mom, and everyone else..."

"O-Oh..."

Much to April's benefit, there happened to be a first aid kit in the room they were trapped in. So she went about treating Donald's injuries. But as she did, she couldn't help but think about the things Reagan said to her. About Donald not being her real father. Although she had gotten a good reassurance last year from Donald himself that she had nothing to worry about...

... These feelings of doubt somehow started to come back...

Donald watched as she bandaged his arm, and smiled, "Y-You're good at this... y-you should b-be a nurse..."

The preteen giggled with a blush, "T-Thanks... I always have thought about that as a career choice... um, Dad?"

"Y-Yeah, baby..."

"... I'm your daughter... right? Do I feel like your daughter to you...?"

As dimwitted as he could be, Donald understood what she said, and was still confused by that question, "What? O-Of course you're my daughter. I'm your Dad, aren't I? So that makes you my daughter."

April sighed, "It's just that... I guess I remembered how you're not my birth father... Mr. Davis is... and... I dunno..."

"I-I know that's tough and all... but I've said it before. I may not have been your dad at some point... but I'm your dad now. And I'll always love you no matter what."

Donald expected her to hug him, but she just sat there with a frown, as if she wasn't convinced. The man sighed, "Okay... for while after you were born... you didn't feel like my kid. When I found out that you weren't... I was mad. Madder than I've ever been. Not at you, though. But more than that... I was hurt... hurt by my best friend... someone that I was supposed to trust screwed me over. But as time went on... I wanted to protect you... because as far as I'm concerned... you ARE my kid... and I AM your dad... and I don't care who you came from..."

April looked at him. This was yet another reassurance that she needed, "Oh, Dad..." She smiled a little, "Thank you... I didn't know how much I needed to hear that again... it's just that... the man brought this up... he said some things..."

Her father frowned deeply at hearing that, "Forget what that man says. He just doesn't know the bond we have. We're family, and don't let anybody else tell ya otherwise..."

"I won't... I love you, Dad..."

"I love you too, baby..."

The two then shared a tender hug. As they did, Donald looked at the locked door, "W-We gotta get outta here somehow..." He said, "But I'm sure that door is locked."

April scratched the back of her head... before she felt something. Pulling it out, she could see that it was a hairpin. She smiled, "I think I know the way... Mom always said these come in handy..."

**Well, both the girls reunite with their fathers, who share their problems with their daughters. Alya assures Rudy that he's a good person, and April is reassured that Donald loves her as a daughter no matter what. Next chapter we'll get back to the boys, and see that meeting the villains are having. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	27. Chapter 26: Change of Plans

**Hello guys! It's time for yet another chapter of JAS. Things are gonna get tense, as we focus on the boys again, plus get a glimpse of how Reagan treats his followers at that meeting they're having. We're winding down to the end, so buckle up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 26: Change of Plans

Theo stared at the door for what felt like hours, trying to find a way to open it. There weren't many items in the room to help them out. And there was only a matter of time before Reagan possibly came back.

Harry was currently texting updates to Sasha, while Leia sat on the bed with concern.

"We gotta get outta here..." Theo said, "But I dunno how. He locked the door tightly. And who knows when he'll be back..."

"I warned April and Alya about Reagan... I hope they'll be okay..." Harry told him.

Leia sighed, "I hope so too... my baby is out there and so is a criminal..."

Suddenly, the three heard the phone buzz, and Harry looked at it. There was a message from April.

**I found my dad. We escaped the room he was trapped in and we're looking for you.**

"April says she and her dad got out of the room. And they're trying to find us. We gotta find a way to let them know where we are." He said, "And hopefully before they get caught again.

Leia smiled softly. Her husband and daughter were safe.

Theo looked around the place. There had to be something he could use to lead April and Donald to their room. Something to let them know where to look.

Soon, a shelf caught his eye... and on the shelf... was some paper.

That gave him an idea.

The preteen reached up to grab a sheet, before walking over to the door, sliding the paper underneath, "They can see this paper and know which door to open." He explained.

"That's good thinking, man." Harry smiled, "You really are like your dad and solving problems."

"Thanks. Be sure to let April know."

"Got it!"

With that, the plan was set. The paper was in the hall, Harry had texted April, and now all they had to do was wait to be rescued. After April had sent a confirmation of getting Harry's message, it wouldn't take long.

And sure enough, about ten minutes later, there was a slight knock on the door.

"Guys... are you in there?"

It was April.

Theo jumped up to walk to the door, "Yeah! We're here. Me, Harry, and your Mom. Can you open the door?" He asked.

"I sure can. Hold on..."

They waited a bit as they heard jiggling on the other side, and suddenly, the door opened to reveal April and Donald.

Leia smiled with joy as she rushed over to hug her husband and daughter, "Oh my god! My babies!"

"I'm so glad to see you, Mom..." April sighed.

"L-Leia! You're o-okay..." Donald smiled, "D-Did they hurt you...?"

"No... did they hurt _you_...?"

"Who cares as long as you're okay?!"

"I do!"

The couple shared a kiss. The boys watched the moment, before Harry spoke, "Um, I'd hate to interrupt. But maybe we should try to find everyone else."

April nodded, "Right. That man was talking about having a meeting with the other men. Maybe that'll give us a chance to sneak around while they're busy."

"Perfect! Wait, how did you guys escape and unlock the door?" Theo asked.

The girl smirked as she held up her hairpin, "Mom always says that these come in handy..."

"That's my girl..." Leia chuckled, "Also, if we're gonna sneak around..."

The woman reached down to remove her red heels from her feet, "We need to be as quiet as possible..."

Theo nodded, before he realized that someone was missing, "Wait... one more thing... where's Alya...?"

April frowned a little, "Reagan took her to see her dad... so I hope she's safe with him... her dad, I mean..."

"Me too... so let's get moving..."

Meanwhile...

Arnie, Rex, Muggles, Tiro, Gabe, and the other henchmen stood around Reagan, who sat at a desk, silent for the longest time. He looked to be in thought... and also looked to be very annoyed.

And when the boss was annoyed, that meant something went wrong with the plan...

None of the men uttered a single word. They had no idea how Reagan would react.

However, wanting to know what the deal was, Arnie spoke up.

"So what's the dish, man? Why'd you call us here?" He asked.

The lead criminal looked up at him, his annoyed look deepened, "Well, if you must know... we have a few... visitors. Rex found the daughters of Rudolph and Donald. We took them to their respective fathers, but now that they're here... I have a feeling that they're not the only ones..."

"Huh? But they were the only ones we found." Rex pointed out.

Reagan turned his glare onto the former quarterback, "I know that! But I know for the fact that those boys are here two. Harry and Theo. They obviously wouldn't pass up on the chance to save their parents."

"So what do you suggest we do? Throw them out?" Muggles asked.

"NO!"

Reagan stood for a moment, getting more irritated, "Since they're within our grasp... why not let them join in on our fun?"

"I thought we weren't going to mess with the kids." Tiro spoke up, "If they're here, can't we just kick them out?"

"If those brats didn't dig their own grave by coming here, we wouldn't have to worry about them. Besides... I've been meaning to complete some unfinished business with them anyway... so this is a good opportunity..."

The villain sat back down, "Rudolph treasures his daughter a lot... and would be broken if anything were to happen to her..." he chuckled a little, "Well... what would happen if he watched as I take something precious away from his baby girl..."

The other men were confused as to what he meant for a moment before they got it.

"You mean you want to..." Gabe started, "Kinda twisted..."

"Says the man who raped Rudolph when he was a child years ago..." Reagan countered, "You have no room to talk."

Some of the henchmen snickered. Gabe frowned, "I-I know... I meant that as a compliment, boss..."

"Anyways, that girl was going to be my main slave for the human trafficking system. I was gonna take her all for myself. But that boy... Theo... ruined that... so I have a special plan for him..."

Reagan reached into the drawer, and pulled out a knife, "I think he deserves something slow and painful... and maybe I'll make his father watch too..." He smirked ever so sinisterly, "And why stop there? Why not add his sister and friends? Why not torture the whole family?! Think of all the blood to be spilled. The lives to be ruined. The innocence to be lost! The mentality to be broken!"

The others were started to get unnerved by their boss's demeanor. They knew he was a crazy one, to begin with... but it seemed like he was going off the rails now.

Arnie was the first to speak about it, "Um... doesn't that sound a bit extreme? We agreed to torture and hurt... but not kill..."

"I know..." Reagan sneered, "But one or more of those fools dying could be an added bonus... besides, you agreed to do this when you all teamed up with me."

"We agreed that no one would die! If one of them dies, then we're all screwed!"

"As if we're not already screwed by kidnapping the parents." Tiro brought up, "If the police show up, we're gonna get it regardless if we kill someone."

"I refuse to go back to jail..." Gabe grumbled.

"I can't go back! I won't back! I think we did enough." Muggles added, "Maybe we should let them go and get the hell outta here!"

"But what about our revenge?" Rex asked, "And our reward for helping Reagan?"

By now, everyone was arguing, but Reagan was quick to shut them up by firing a shot from his gun to the ceiling...

All was silent...

"We're not gonna get shit done if you fools are bitching at each other!" The villain growled, "So why don't you all shut the fuck up and listen to what I have to say next?"

"So if you're gonna hurt the kids now, what do the rest of us have to do?" Tiro asked.

Reagan groaned, "You all just follow my lead. I'll do all the work this time. Because I can't exactly trust you right now after some of the fuck ups you made..."

This time, one of the henchmen spoke up in protest, "That is some bullshit! Why can't you let one of the guys have their due? You've done nothing but complain and shit on everyone! You let them have their revenge, where's their reward, asshole?!"

As the man ranted, Reagan sat there listening. The others watched, not wanting to get involved.

"Y'know, maybe we should've turned your ass back into the cops when you escaped." The henchman marched up to the desk, "I've stood back and watched you harm these kids, but now I think it's time you stop! You don't care for no one but yourself! You even treat your own men like shit! So why don't you just give up right-"

BANG!

In a flash, the man was on the ground, a red dripping circle on his forehead. He was instantly dead.

The other men recoiled in horror, before looking back at Reagan, who blew smoke from his gun.

"Anybody else wanna complain?" He asked in a dark tone.

Nobody said a word...

"I thought so. I run this business here. So if you shitheads wanna live, you better do what I hell I tell you! Got it?!"

A nod of heads.

"Good... now to plan..."

Well... it was official. Reagan has lost his mind. And there was nothing any of them could do about it unless they wanted to die...

Arnie frowned deeply. He may have been a scamming gambler back in his day... but he knew went not to go too far. He had his limits, and the last thing he wanted was to be the cause of any fatalities...

_God... now everyone is screwed... and not just the victims... _He thought.

Back with the families...

Theo, Harry, and the Parkers pressed their way through the halls, hoping to find the others and escape this prison. April had sent a message to Alya hoping for a response... but nothing yet.

Hopefully, with the bad guys in that meeting, they had a better chance of finding someone without getting caught... but at the same time, they had no idea how long it would last. They could pop up outta nowhere.

"H-Hey... do you t-think the guys are okay...?" Donald asked.

"I hope so, Donnie..." Leia replied, "Things are so much worse this time around..."

Harry frowned a little, "I sure hope my Dad's okay... I already lost my Mom... can't lose him too..."

"Don't worry... we'll find them..." Theo assured them.

To be honest, he was quite worried about his parents. He had no idea what was happening to them. He knew that they were both tough and able to withstand anything (his father especially).

But with how high the stakes were this time... there was no telling what'll happen this time.

Soon, the five of them made it to a corner, and it was then where Theo heard... footsteps.

"Shhh... I hear someone..." He whispered.

Nobody moved a muscle.

The footsteps got closer. The group braced themselves for a potential ambush...

Theo prepared himself to attack whoever was coming. He raised his arms... but as he did, he eventually saw the person.

"Alya?"

Indeed, it was his friend coming around the corner, along with her father. Everyone sighed in relief to see each other.

Alya smiled, "I heard something, and I thought it was one of the criminals."

"Same." Theo agreed, "I'm glad you're okay. That Reagan didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. Everything's fine."

Donald went to greet his best friend, "R-Rudy..." He took a look and winced at the bruised state he was in, "Y-Y-You look t-terrible..."

Rudy frowned, "You don't look so hot yourself."

"How did you guys get out?" Harry asked.

Alya grinned as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a hairpin, "I watched a lot of movies that did this."

April smiled, "My Mom says they come in handy..."

"Alright!" Theo brought up, "We're all together again. So now we need to focus on finding everyone else, getting outta here, and leading the police here to take down the bad guys."

The others nodded with determination.

"As my dad would say... hey, hey, hey! Let's save the day!"

**It looks like the race is once again on. Time to find all the other families' next chapter. And what will the villains do now, now that Reagan is getting desperate? Things are gonna start happening, that's for sure.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you! **


End file.
